What Started As a Conversation
by Nightowl572
Summary: ...ended with complete chaos! Yugioh fangirls plus Yugioh cast equals End of the world. Be afraid, be very afraid!
1. Of Plushies and Crazy Fruitcakes

**READ THIS OR YOU WON'T UNDERSTAND THE FIC!**

Hello, amazingly wonderful readers! This story is a bit different than anything I've done before. You see, this story is actually a real PM conversation that me and another authoress have been having for the past few weeks. Her name is Zukofan2005, and she's hilarious! This story is in script form, and it's basically me and Zukofan talking, with the YuGiOh cast along for the ride.

Now, please remember that while this is posted on my profile, half of this chaos belongs to the amazing Zukofan2005! So, go check out her stories! Do it! Do it now! (You know, after you're done reading this)

When it says- **Zukofan:, **it's Zukofan2005 talking, and when it says** Night:,** it's me talking. The rest are the YuGiOh characters talking.

DISCLAIMER: Neither me or Zukofan2005 own YuGiOh. Oh, well. At least we can pretend!

* * *

><p><em>Our story begins with two girls and a plushie in an empty room.<em>

**Zukofan**: *notices plushie* OMG A RYOU PLUSHIE! *hugs it tightly*

**Night**: *snatches Ryou plushie from her* RYOU IS MINE! ALL MINE! MWAHAHAHA!

**Ryou**: *sweatdrop*

**Zukofan**: NO! MY RYOU! *cries for three seconds then stops* Actually if you're gonna have the plushie then I'm taking the real Ryou! *hugs Ryou and he sweatdrops*

**Night**: I think I'll keep the plushie, just because Bakura is going to be here in about thirty seconds to kill you for stealing his hikari.

**Bakura**: *runs in* Where's my baka hikari?  
><strong><br>Night**: *points to Zukofan*  
><strong><br>Bakura**: *glares*  
><strong><br>Night**: Sorry to sell you out, but he would have found you sooner or later. *hugs plushie*

**Zukofan**: *cracks knuckles* Bring it on, Fluffy!

**Night**: Wait! I need him for my story! Here- *gives you cookie, and Ryou and Bakura plushies* Please accept this bribe to keep Bakura's face intact. *to Ryou and Bakura* Now, come on Ryou, Fluffy. We have to get back to the story before Marik destroys my house. *pushes them through plot-hole*

**Zukofan**: *sighs* Fine... OMG COOKIE! *eats cookie and hugs plushies* Before you take Ryou and the Fluffy... *gives Ryou a hug and a kiss and gives Bakura a hug* Now you can take them!

**Night**: Thank you! *kisses Ryou too, then slaps Fluffy upside the head* No more attacking my readers! They're the only ones who actually like my stories!  
><strong><br>Bakura**: Gee, I wonder why?  
><strong><br>Night**: -_- Shut it, Fluffy.

**Zukofan**: Yeah shut up Fluffy! *punches Fluffy on the arm* Don't make me spray water on you!

**Night**: Oh please do!

**Bakura**: Everyone hates me!

**Ryou**: I don't.  
><strong><br>Bakura**: Oh, be quiet, hikari  
><strong><br>Night**: And he wonders why people hate him.

**Bakura**: I HEARD THAT!

**Zukofan**: aw, I don't hate you Bakura! *hugs Bakura* I hope you don't mind me saying this but LIGHTBULB!

**Night**: Did you just get an idea, or are we just yelling out random words here? Cause if so, POMEGRANATE! (and if you had an idea, please ignore that last sentence)

**Zukofan**: I had an idea silly person :P  
>I was thinking that maybe there could be an argument on who is cuter; Ryou, Mokuba, or Yugi the baby panda<br>also random fact: I LOVE POMEGRANATES!

**Night**: ME TOO!

Hmm... a which is cuter contest. I can so see Yami and Bakura somehow getting into that argument, and it would be hilarious if they somehow roped Kaiba into defending Mokuba. Because you know Kaiba would never usually have an opinion on cuteness. *taps finger thoughtfully on chin*

I see great potential for this idea, thanks! (and don't worry, I'll give you credit in whatever chapter it shows up in)

**Zukofan**: YAY! fyi I can't decide who is cuter! Ryou or Mokuba!

**Night**: I know what you mean. I try to divide it into two categories. Mokuba, who is adorable, and then Ryou, who is cute but can also be hot when he wants to be. It makes it easier to decide. But where does Yugi fit into this?

**Zukofan**: He's like a frigging baby panda! *hugs panda plushie that has a picture of Yugi's face taped to it's head* and I gotta agree with you on Ryou being cute and hot when he wants to be (look at my icon!)

**Night**: I looked at it earlier, and I swear I squeeed so loud that my brother came into my room just to tell me too shut up! And yes, Yugi is like a baby panda... with purple eyes... and crazy hair. Oh, well, close enough!

**Zukofan**: XD I love Ryou so much! *hugs Ryou plushie* btw you've seen Yu-Gi-Oh Abridged series right?

**Night**: I love Ryou too!

And ZOMFG YES! YGOTAS FTW, BABY! It is soooo hilarious!

'I lost a card game! I no longer have a reason to live!'

'In that case, can I be the main character?'

'Heck, no!'

'Bugger!'

EPIC!

**Zukofan**: "Check his pulse Yugi!" XD Ryou is so frigging adorable!

**Night**: I know! Especially since that was the actual 4kids dialogue! (they really are stupid over there, huh?) *pulls Ryou out of plot-hole and hugs him*

Yes, he is adorable!

**Ryou**: Umm... thanks, I guess.

**Zukofan**: Bakura does a lot of adorable stuff in the show! Like when he freaks out or when he's so shy! *hugs Ryou too*

**Night**: Yes, Bakura can be pretty adorable too. But nothing compares to Ryou, especially with his smexy British accent *sighs*

**Ryou**: You DO realize I'm standing right here and can hear everything you say, right?

**Night**: YAY! *gets Ryou in a flying tackle-hug*

**Ryou**: Ouch

**Zukofan**: We love you Ryou! *glomps Ryou*

**Night**: Something tells me that having two fangirls hugging him every five seconds isn't high on Ryou's list of priorities. Oh well, who cares? *glomps Ryou too*

**Zukofan**: *notices Ryou is wide eyed and shaking from all the glomping* Check his pulse Night!

**Night**: *is falling over laughing*

**Airi**: Hello, this is Night's OC, Airi Ayame. Due to *glances over to Night who is rolling around on the floor laughing her head off* technical difficulties with the authoress, I will be responding to your message.

Something tells me she found it extremely hilarious, and that this is where she'd insert a funny line from YGOTAS to send back to you. So, *checks clipboard* Screw the rules, I have... bunnies? She really needs to work on her penmanship. Now, I better go check on Ryou.

*glances over to where Ryou is shaking in a corner, then to where Night is still giggling* I don't get paid enough for this.

**Zukofan**: *holds Ryou and rocking back and forth with him and singing softly* I hear your voice on the wind And I hear you call out my name.

Sorry, motherly instincts kicking in. AIKO HELP ME! *zukofan2005's OC Aiko helps take Ryou to the doctor* TO THE MOKUBA MOBILE!

**Night**: I CALL SHOTGUN! I'd help, but my motherly instincts would consist of giving him a cookie and letting him watch Spongebob. So instead, I'll just shut up for once and observe so my insanity doesn't rub off on him.

**Zukofan**: I'M DRIVING! *drives like a crazy person and crashes through a hospital wall* We're here!

**Receptionist**: Why the hell did you that?

**Zukofan**: QUIET RECEPTIONIST! This is an emergency! We need a doctor to check Squishy's pulse!

**Ryou**: Squishy?

**Zukofan**: Yes, because you're my Squishy! *glomps Ryou again and he starts twitching* SOMEBODY CHECK HIS PULSE ALREADY!

**Night**: HEY! Ryou is MY Squishy! Except I wouldn't call him that, because I don't like pet names (even if they're Finding Nemo references.) So, Ryou is MY Ryou! *yanks Ryou away from Zukofan and shoves him at a doctor* she is right though, CHECK HIS PULSE!

**Zukofan**: Awww *puts on a pouty face* He's MY Ryou! You can have the kitty! *grabs Bakura from pocket*

**Night**: Hmm. If you let me keep Ryou, I'll let you keep Fluffy AND give you Mokuba! *holds out a tied up Mokuba*  
><strong><br>Ryou, Bakura, and Mokuba**: Don't WE have a say in this?  
><strong><br>Night**: NO!

**Zukofan**: Hmm...how about I keep Ryou and Mokuba and you can have Yugi the baby panda, Fluffy, AND Joey! *pulls Yugi and Joey out of pocket*

**Night**: How about I keep Ryou and Mokuba and YOU take Yugi, Fluffy, Joey AND Duke Devlin? After all Duke is very pretty!

**Zukofan**: New deal: I keep Fluffy, Mokuba, and Joey and YOU can have Ryou, the panda, and Duke?

**Night**: YAY! DEAL! DEAL! DEAL! I GET RYOU! Oh, and Yugi and Duke too. THANK YOU SOOO MUCH!

**Zukofan**: *glomps Ryou and kisses him one last time* I'm gonna miss you Ryou! *hugs Mokuba, Fluffy, and Joey* WE'RE GONNA HAVE SO MUCH FUN TOGETHER!

**Mokuba**: O_O

**Fluffy**: -_-'

**Joey**: Nyeh?

**Night**: Don't worry, I'll send Ryou over for visits every other week, okay? *glomps Ryou then turns to Yugi and Duke* Now you guys can teach me to play Duel Monsters and Dungeon Dice Monsters!

**Yugi and Duke**: o.O

**Night**: *glomps Ryou again*  
><strong><br>Ryou**: *pats Night's head akwardly* Is it possible to die from too many hugs?

**Zukofan**: Only if we squeeze too hard ;)

**Ryou**: O_O

**Night**: *is being taught Duel Monsters by a very frustrated Yugi*  
><strong><br>Yugi**: No, you CAN'T put a MAGIC card in DEFENSE MODE!

**Night**: Why?

**Yugi**: YOU JUST CAN'T! *twitches*

**Duke**: *laughing his head off*

**Night**: Shut up, you're next! *turns to Ryou, who looks bored* There's some cookies over there if you want some *points* This is fun!

**Yugi**: Maybe for you

**Zukofan**: COOKIES! *eats cookies* Oh Yugi stop being so frustrated. Night's doing her best even if she's doing a really bad job at it.

**Duke**: She's making Joey look good.

**Joey**: Hey!

**Zukofan**: Run sexy man, run!

**Night**: Yeah, I'm pretty sure Joey could beat me. I do, however, like to think I could beat Tristan in a duel.

**Tristan**: *pops out of plot-hole* Hey!

**Night**: Eeep! *starts running as she and Duke are chased around by Tristan and Joey*

**Ryou**: *sits with Yugi, who is watching the chase* You know, something tells me this would be better with pudding.

**Zukofan**: *comes in with giant bowl of pudding, cookies, and brownies* Somebody say "pudding"? *watches Night and Duke get chased by Tristan and Joey* You know what would make this more interesting? *brings in Serenity*

**Mokuba**: How does that make things interesting?

**Zukofan**: Oh Mokuba. Young, Sweet, naive Mokuba. Shut up and watch.

*Duke and Tristan run over to Serenity and start flirting with her, making Joey even more ticked off*

**Night**: *grabs pudding cup and watches Joey chase Tristan and Duke around the room* Hey, you're right! This IS better with pudding!

**Ryou**: *also grabs a pudding cup* Told you so.

**Serenity**: I wish my brother would ease up a bit on the protectiveness *sighs*

**Yugi**: He only does it because he cares about you.

**Night**: Hey, whatever you do, don't give Mokuba any sugar... *glances over to where Mokuba is running around in circles and yelling at the top of his lungs, a cookie in one hand and a brownie in the other* Crap

**Zukofan**: Sigh *uses lasso to catch Mokuba, reel him in, and ties him up* Want some pudding Serenity? Oh wait hang on. *throws a steak to Fluffy and he eats it like an animal* You know who should be here? Atemu, Mana, Tea, Kaiba, Pegasus, Marik, Malik, Ishizu, and Odion

**Malik**: *in demon voice* How about a hug?

**Fluffy**: Oh no...  
><strong><br>Malik**: QUIET FLUFFY!

**Night**: Oh, crap. *ducks behind Ryou and points over to Pegasus* Keep that creepy fruitcake away from me!

**Atemu**: What the- where am I?

**Yugi**: We don't know. Just go with it and you'll get pudding.

**Atemu**: *pauses* K  
><strong><br>Kaiba**: WHO GAVE MOKUBA SUGAR?

**Night**: Ummm... *ducks further behind Ryou* No comment.

**Zukofan**: KAIBA! *hugs Kaiba*

**Kaiba**: Who are you? Get off me!  
><strong><br>Zukofan**: NO! ^_^

**Marik**: Seriously, why are we here?

**Zukofan**: You heard the baby panda! Just go with it if you want some pudding!

**Night**: PUDDING! *starts jumping up and down on a table waving pudding in the air*

**Everyone**: o.O  
><strong><br>Night**: *grins sheepishly* sugar makes me hyper.  
><strong><br>Pegasus**: Can I have some pudding?  
><strong><br>Night**: Shut up, Peggy! *throws pudding cup at Pegasus's head*

**Ishizu**:*facepalms* I'm surrounded by idiots

**Zukofan**: *still hugging Kaiba* That's what makes us so awesome!  
><strong><br>Kaiba**: Can somebody get this freak off me?  
><strong><br>Joey**: Nah I'm good. Be sure to give him a big squeeze!

**Serenity**: Big brother!

**Joey**: What?  
><strong><br>Zukofan**: You know who deserves a big hug? *looks at Marik with an evil smile on her face*

**Night**: *steps back* I'm not getting involved in that one. *goes over and glomps Ryou* Good luck with Marik, zukofan. I'll buy the flowers for your funeral.  
><strong><br>Kaiba**: If you let go of me I'll buy them. And I'll make sure they're really nice ones.

**Mokuba**: Umm... can someone actually remember I exist and untie me?

**Zukofan**: *gives Marik a big bear hug* I know I'm gonna die doing this but I don't care! :D *points at Fluffy* You're next!

**Fluffy**: Oh Ra no!

**Mokuba**: Hello? Remember me?

**Kaiba**: Great someone kidnapped Mokuba again.

**Zukofan**: Well it was hard NOT to kidnap him! *glomps Mokuba* He's just so freaking adorable I'm gonna die!

**Night**: I call I'm kidnapping Mokuba next! *glances around at weird looks she's getting* What?

**Yugi**: There are some things you don't call dibs for.

**Night**: *sticks out tongue* Whatever. *glances around* I can't help but feel we're missing someone. Oh, yeah! *pulls a very confused Mai out of her pocket.

**Mai**: Huh? What happened?

**Night**: *looks at Joey* You're welcome.

**Zukofan**: O_o How were you able to get Mai out of your pocket? I mean mine are like the second entrance to Narnia

**Joey**: It's true. I actually saw dat goat guy

**Zukofan**: You met Mr. Tumnus? You freaking lucky SOB. And btw if you wanna kidnap Mokuba you're gonna have to get passed me and let me tell ya I'm not an easy person to pass- *realizes Mokuba's gone* Where'd he go? *looks around and sees Fluffy holding Mokuba hostage* You are one sneaky cat Fluffy

**Fluffy**: How many times must I tell you I'M NOT A KITTY!

**Zukofan**: ...

**Zukofan, Marik, Malik**: MEOW!

**Fluffy**: ARGH!

**Night**: FLUFFY! I was getting Mokuba next! I called DIBS! *goes and cries in the emo corner*

**Mokuba**: Riiiiiight.

**Night**: *sudden change in attitude* And as for how I pulled Mai out of my pocket, I'm just as confused as you are!

**Mai**: *shaking, eyes wide* So small, so dark.  
><strong><br>Joey**: *pokes her* I think you broke her brain

**Night**: *sweatdrop*

**Zukofan**: I've got a new brain for her! *gropes around in pocket* Hmm. Nope. Whoa! That ain't it! Hello! *pulls out a brain* Here we go!

**Marik**: *raises an eyebrow* You carry around a brain in your pocket?

**Zukofan**: Well yeah, doesn't everybody? *gets strange looks from everybody* Anywho! *shoves brain in Mai's ear* That should do it!

**Night**: Who's laughing now, Fluffy?

**Bakura**: Huh? *looks around, and sees Night with Mokuba next to her* Who cares, you can keep him!  
><strong><br>Night**: YAY! *hugs Mokuba*

**Mai**: I have claustrophobia now. Thanks a lot.

**Night**: You're welcome!

**Zukofan**: Hey! *steals Mokuba back and hugs him* You have Ryou! Don't take my Mokuba too!

**Mokuba**: Can't...breathe

**Zukofan**: Whoops. *drops Mokuba*

**Mokuba**: ow...

**Zukofan**: *unties Mokuba* You want a cookie?

**Mokuba**: YES

**Kaiba**: NO! *Mokuba eats cookie anyway* You idiot! You've doomed us all!

**Zukofan**: Psh. We're all gonna die eventually anyways

**Tea**: What makes you say that?

**Zukofan**: *looks at Bakura and Malik* Oh no reason...

**Night**: Yeah, I think I'm going to keep my plushie bazooka with me, just in case *glances nervously at Marik and Bakura, who are sharpening knives*

**Yugi**: Where did they get those?

**Night**: I think it's best if we don't ask.

**Mai**: Hey, Kaiba! Can you control your brother?

**Kaiba**: *looks at Mokuba who is running circles around an annoyed Mai* That's it! Whoever brought those cookies is dead!

**Night**: *hides behind Ryou* I know nothing

**Zukofan**: *hiding behind Bakura* I'd like lillies and moonflowers at my funeral please!

**Serenity**: Why are you hiding behind Bakura?

**Zukofan**: Cuz he's got a knife and he's more likely to take out Kaiba than anybody else in this room

**Joey**: Hey!

**Zukofan**: Whatever Joey you know it's true

**Night**: Bakura! Before you kill him, would you get his jacket for me?

**Kaiba**: Why the heck do you want my jacket?

**Night**: Are you kidding? Who wouldn't want a jacket that defies gravity? I mean, seriously, how much starch do you use on that thing?

**Bakura**: Can I kill him now?

**Night**: Be my guest, Fluffy.

**Bakura**: STOP CALLING ME THAT! *angry twitch*

**Zukofan**: *pats Bakura on the head* Calm down Fluffy. *Mokuba runs by Zukofan and she hits him on the head, knocking him out* There, problem solved.

**Kaiba**: Why the hell did you hit my brother?

**Zukofan**: Believe me, I didn't want to. He's so glompable but to be honest his crazy insaneness was starting to annoy me too.

**Kaiba**: I hope you've picked out the outfit you want to be buried in.

**Zukofan**: Meep! *hides behind Yugi*

**Tea**: What happened to hiding behind the one with the knife?

**Zukofan**: You'd have to be made of stone to want to hurt a baby panda

**Yugi**: *sweatdrops*

**Night**: Unfortunately, I'm pretty sure Kaiba's heart and most of his internal organs ARE made out of stone. So... good luck with that! *goes over and makes sure Mokuba isn't bleeding*

**Yugi**: Hey, Ryou, how come we're always the ones used as shields?

**Ryou**: I'm not sure. I think, in some twisted way, it's supposed to be a compliment.  
><strong><br>Night**: Hey, where's Tristan and Duke? *looks over to where Tristan and Duke are fighting in a corner, while Serenity sweatdrops* Oh.

**Zukofan**: It is a compliment! You guys are just too cute to attack! *glomps Ryou*

**Kaiba**: I'm still going to kill you

**Zukofan**: *hides behind Tristan* Tristan use your voice to save me!

**Tristan**: What?  
><strong><br>Zukofan**: Your voice gives you super strength remember? *Tristan sweatdrops. Zukofan suddenly has an idea* Serenity please call Kaiba off!

**Serenity**: Why me?  
><strong><br>Zukofan**: He's YOUR boyfriend!  
><strong><br>Joey, Duke, Kaiba, Tristan, Serenity**: WHAT?

*Zukofan does an evil laugh and sneaks away*

**Night**: *watches as Joey, Tristan, and Duke all start beating up Kaiba* Now that was just evil. Funny, but evil.

**Bakura**: NO! Someone is in pain, and I haven't caused it! *jumps into the fight with Marik*

**Yugi**: *sweatdrop* Yeah, I'm just gonna stay in this corner where it's safe.

**Ryou**: I'm right behind you.  
><strong><br>Night**: *offers popcorn to zukofan* Want some?

**Zukofan**: Totally. *eats a handful of popcorn while watching the fight* This is better than cable! *Kaiba ends up taking down Joey, Tristan, and Duke* Well I'm gonna die. *runs away*

**Kaiba**: GET BACK HERE!

**Zukofan**: NO! *runs back and steals the popcorn* Yoink!

**Night**: Hey! That was MY popcorn! Oh, well *pulls another bucket of popcorn out of thin air and watches as zukofan is chased around the room by Kaiba* Only one thing could make this better. Oh, Fluffy!

**Bakura**: *looks up from fighting Marik* What?

**Night**: Kaiba said you stab like a girl.

**Bakura**: WHAT! *starts chasing Kaiba who is still chasing zukofan*

**Night**: *evil smirk*

**Zukofan**: *eats the stolen popcorn while she runs and climbs up a tree that appeared out of nowhere* Now you can't get me! *Kaiba starts climbing the tree* Oh *bleep*! *sees a bird sitting next to her and throws it at Kaiba's head. He falls out of the tree and lands on Bakura*

**Marik**: MR. TWEETUMS!

**Zukofan**: FLUFFY!

**Mokuba**: BIG BROTHER!

**Yugi**: When did you wake up?

**Mokuba**: Just now

**Night**: OH NO! Not Mr. Tweetums!  
><strong><br>Atem**: *laughing hysterically at Kaiba and Bakura*  
><strong><br>Bakura**: Oh, you're so dead, Pharaoh!

**Atem**: *runs around the room being chased by Bakura and Kaiba*

**Night**: Is it just me, or is everyone doing a lot of running today?

**Zukofan**: EPIC KAIBA MANOUVER! *grabs Mokuba and chucks him at Kaiba and tackles Bakura* BAD FLUFFY!

**Tea**: Did you just-

**Zukofan**: Yup! ^^

**Tea**: And you're happy about that?

**Zukofan**: ...yup ^^

**Night**: Umm... *sees Kaiba and Bakura heading towards Zukofan* Yup, I'm just gonna be over here *climbs tree*

**Marik**: What are you doing?

**Night**: This! *dumps five billion walnuts on Marik's head*

**Marik**: OW!

**Night**: I'm out! *flashes a peace sign, then runs and hides behind Malik* If you want to get to me, you'll have to go through your hikari!

**Malik**: *steps out of the way* Good luck.  
><strong><br>Night**: ...well that didn't go as planned.

**Bakura**: *Zukofan hides behind Ryou* That's just low, hiding behind my hikari to keep me from attacking you.

**Zukofan**: I'm hiding behind Ryou because...well look at this face! *points at Ryou's innocent scared look* Why would anybody wanna hurt this face?

**Mokuba**: You hit me and threw me at my brother!

**Zukofan**: Well yeah you were going crazy because of the sugar and I thought Kaiba would have wanted his little brother back

**Mokuba**: By throwing me at him?  
><strong><br>Zukofan**: You surrender your kidnapee your way and I'll do it my way

**Night**: GYAAAAAH! *runs away from Marik and jumps on Bakura's back*

**Bakura**: What the- GET OFF ME!  
><strong><br>Night**: *glares at Zukofan* How come hiding behind the hikari works for you? *pouts*

**Atem**: *to Marik* I thought you were trying to attack Night.

**Marik**: *watching Bakura running around in circles trying to get Night off his back* I was, but this is more entertaining.

**Zukofan**: Cuz I'm actually hugging Ryou from behind ^_^

**Ryou**: This is really uncomfortable

**Zukofan**: *releases him* Sorry *jumps on Kaiba's back*

**Kaiba**: GET OFF ME!

**Mokuba**: Get off Seto! *Zukofan throws him a brownie*

**Kaiba**: I am so getting you for this!  
><strong><br>Zukofan**: Until then LET'S PLAY CHICKEN!

**Night**: YAY! *to Bakura* MUSH! *kicks Bakura toward Kaiba with Zukofan on his back*

**Kaiba**: WHAT THE HECK?

**Night**: Just go with it! *accidently kicks him in the face*

**Kaiba**: OW!

**Night**: Oops. ONWARD, FLUFFY! *kicks Bakura in the side so he runs away from Kaiba* WHEEEE!

**Bakura**: WILL SOMEONE GET THIS FREAK OFF OF ME!

**Joey**: No way! This is funny stuff! *Tristan grabs Yugi and puts him on Joey's back* Nyeh! What the-

Tristan: Giddy up Underdog!

**Yugi**: Get me down from here!

**Zukofan**: After them richboy! *kicks Kaiba's side so he can chase Bakura. Mokuba chases after them in another sugar rush*

**Yugi**: Wow, so this is what it's like to be tall!

**Joey**: You'll pay for this, Tristan!

**Night**: Run, Fluffy, run! I don't want to be caught by Moneybags!

**Bakura**: Wait, why am I running? The other authoress is the one I want to kill! *turns around, only to see Kaiba, Zukofan and Mokuba running towards them full speed*  
><strong><br>Night**: This is gonna hurt, isn't it?

**Zukofan**: *jumps off Kaiba just in time before he and Mokuba collides with Bakura and Night* Well, I can't do any more damage here! *walks away whistling*

**Pegasus**: Why has everyone forgotten me?

**Zukofan**: Because shut up. That reminds me, what happened to Ishizu and Odion?

**Marik**: Odion went to watch the Care Bears and Ishizu left for her sanity

**Zukofan**: Oh well. Her loss. I'm going to Hot Topic to get some leather pants.

**Night**: *singing* Me and Bakura, we will have our revenge, him and me will take you LEATHER PANTS!

**Everyone**: o.O

**Night**: What? It was RIGHT THERE. You couldn't NOT make the reference! *suddenly grasps what Zukofan said* What? NOOO! Don't leave me by myself with them!

**Yugi**: Feeling the love.

**Night**: PLEASE! They're going to KILL me! *jumps into Ryou's arms, shaking in horror*

**Zukofan**: *holds up a pair of leather pants* THEY BELONG TO ME! *gets weird looks also* Oh shut up, you heard the crazy one! It's impossible not to make the reference!

**Atem**: *in his underwear* Why did you remove my trousers?

**Zukofan**: Because I felt like it! Just be happy I didn't take the source of your power!

**Bakura**: His millenium puzzle?

**Zukofan**: FOOLISH FOOL! The source of his power comes from his leather shoes!

*Can't Beat My Leather Shoes starts playing in the background*

**Night**: Wait a minute! I'M the crazy one? *pauses* Well, yeah. Anyway! *snatches Atem's shoes* WOOHOO! I have the true source of his power! Not to mention, these are pretty awesome. Have you SEEN all these buckles?

**Marik**: WTF?

**Night**: FOOLISH FOOL! Sorry, I've always wanted to say that.

**Atem**: *snatches shoes back* Would you please STOP TAKING MY CLOTHES?

**Night**: ...NO! *grabs Millenium Puzzle* LOOK! It's SHINY!

**Atem**: *facepalm*

**Zukofan**: *wearing the leather pants* I really do like the pants  
><strong><br>Marik**: I've gotta admit they do look good on you

**Atem**: Can I have those back now?

**Zukofan**: ...No. *sees Night holding puzzle* I want the shiny!

**Night**: *clutches puzzle tightly* MY SHINY! *starts petting the puzzle* preeeecious!

**Atem**: *sweatdrop* Yeah, I kinda need that back now.

**Night**: *sticks out tongue* NEVER!

**Atem**: I'll give you a lollipop if you give it back.

**Night**: *thinks* POSSIBLY!

**Zukofan**: FINE! If you're keeping the shiny then I'm keeping the fluffy! *hugs Ryou close and pets his hair*

**Ryou**: But...I'm not Fluffy

**Zukofan**: YOU ARE NOW!

**Bakura**: HA!

**Zukofan**: SILENCE FLUFFY!

**Ryou and Bakura**: *sweatdrop*

**Night**: NOOOOOO! Give me back my Ryou! *chucks the Millenium puzzle at Zukofan's head and yanks Ryou out of her arms*

**Ryou**: *sweatdrop* I'm not sure if this is better or worse

**Night**: *hands him pudding*

**Ryou**: Okay, slightly better

**Tea**: *to Tristan and Duke* I don't know about you, but I'm pretty sure everyone has forgotten we exist.

**Zukofan**: OW! *throws it back at Night only to miss and hit Tristan on the head* Oops.

**Ryou**: Check his pulse Tea!

**Serenity**: Tristan are you okay?  
><strong><br>Tristan**: In a few hours the sun will rise

**Duke**: What does that even mean?

**Tea**: Nobody knows -_-'

**Night**: I DOOOOO! Cause I'm awesome like that ;) See, Tea was cold, and so Tristan was telling her she'd be warm when the sun- *is bonked on the head by Marik*

**Marik**: Nobody cares  
><strong><br>Night**: *pouts*

**Bakura**: I thought it was interesting  
><strong><br>Night**: *bipolar-ness* REALLY?

**Bakura**: No  
><strong><br>Night**: *cries into Ryou's shoulder*

**Kaiba**: *rolls his eyes* Baby

**Zukofan**: *hits him on the back of his head* NOBODY ASKED YOU! *points at Bakura* AND YOU! *pulls out spray bottle and starts spraying Bakura* Bad Fluffy! We don't make people cry!

**Bakura**: *water sprays all over his face. sweatdrops* ...Stop that.

**Night**: *immediatly stops crying* Sorry, Fluffy, but that's what people do when their cats misbehave. They spray them with water.

**Bakura**: I AM NOT A CAT!

**Night**: Yes you are *suddenly turns and points dramatically at Kaiba* and YOU! *pulls giant mallet out of thin air and start hitting him with it* I. AM. NOT. A. BABY!

**Kaiba**: Ouch.

* * *

><p>So, that is chapter one of this unabridged conversation between two insane authoresses. Yes, there is more. Much more. *evil laugh* See you next chapter!<p> 


	2. You're Eating Hair!

We're BAAAAACK! And with a whole new chapter of insanity! That's right, this is the next installment of 'What Started as a Conversation...' Now, please remember from last chapter that half of this story belongs to Zukofan2005, so don't forget to give her some appreciation for this, she deserves it!

DISCLAIMER: I don't own YuGiOh and neither does Zukofan. We're working on a plan to steal it, though. (Unless the person who's reading this is the actual owner of YuGiOh, in which case we're just joking)

ON WITH THE INSANITY!

* * *

><p><strong>Zukofan<strong>: You know what Fluffy? You're right. You're not a kitty

**Bakura**: Finally

**Zukofan**: You look more like a bunny to me!

**Bakura**: DAMN YOU!

**Night**: *goes over to where Yugi, Ryou, Tristan, Atem, and Joey are talking* You know, watching people yell at each other is fun

**Atem**: Obviously you and I have very different meanings for the word 'fun'

**Night**: Well, that's only to be expected. I mean, I'm insane and you're a boring stick in the mud. Of course our opinions differ.

**Atem**: *twitches*

**Night**: Geez, I was just kidding. Lighten up. *starts eating a piece of pie*

**Yugi**: *sweatdrop* I don't remember seeing pie.

**Zukofan**: *pulls pie out from her pocket* Somebody say pie? *offers it to everybody*

**Tristan**: What DON'T you keep in that pocket?  
><strong><br>Zukofan**: Dead people. Oh and a good plot for Twilight. Hey, didn't I pull Mana from my pocket? Where'd she go?

**Night**: *looks around* I'm not sur- HEY! My pie's missing!  
><strong><br>Mana**: *eating pie* Sorry, I was hungry.

**Night**: Grrr...

**Yugi**: Angry authoresses are kind of scary.  
><strong><br>Atem**: I know what you mean.

**Night**: *pouts, then pulls another pie out of thin air* I like key-lime better anyway.

**Zukofan**: MANA! *hugs Mana* You're my number one favorite female character on Yu-Gi-Oh!

**Mana**: Thanks?

**Zukofan**: *releases Mana* Alright now that that's out of the way, who wants chocolate pie?

**Joey**: *eats some* Got any Cool WHHip?

**Zukofan**: What?

**Joey**: Cool WHHip. You can't have pie without Cool WHHip

**Zukofan**: Say whip

**Joey**: whip

**Zukofan**: Now say Cool Whip

**Joey**: Cool WHHip

**Zukofan**: Cool Whip

**Joey**: Cool WHHip  
><strong><br>Zukofan**: YOU'RE EATING HAIR! *Joey does a spit take and everybody sweatdrops* Okay you're not but really? Cool WHHip? geez man...

**Night**: *sees the blob of half-eaten whipped cream on the floor* Okay, well I'm never eating whipped cream again. *glares at Joey* Thanks a lot.

**Joey**: Hey! She said I was eating hair!

**Night**: *hits him over the head* You baka! Don't you think you'd be able to tell if you were eating hair?

**Tristan**: *eating a plateful of hair* Mmm... this spaghetti is delicious!

**Joey**: Umm...

**Night**: Never mind *sweatdrop*

**Zukofan**: *facepalm* You've got to be kidding me. *slaps the plate out of Tristan's hands*

**Tristan**: Hey!

**Zukofan**: Shut up and eat the pie *shoves a slice of pie in his face* Where'd you even get this plate of hair anyways? *notices Mokuba's hair is shorter* Um...EW

**Mokuba**: NO! My HAIR! Who did this?

**Bakura**: *whistling innocently while hiding a pair of scissors behind his back*

**Night**: *glaring at Bakura* It's alright, Mokuba. The great thing about being an authoress is that you can do anything! *touches Mokuba's head, and his hair grows back*

**Mokuba**: YAY!

**Night**: And now to deal with the baka tomb robber *pulls a chainsaw and mace out of thin air and heads towards Bakura, who is watching with apprehension* I LOVE being an authoress!

**Zukofan**: NO! DON'T HURT MY FLUFFY!

**Serenity**: I thought you said you thought he looked like a bunny

**Zukofan**: Oh right. DON'T HURT MY BUNNY! He's my friend! ...Kind of! ...Sort of! ...Well, not really, but still! I'm sure he has a perfectly good reason for abusing me several times a day...

**Bakura**: Nah...  
><strong><br>Zukofan**: Okay, you know what, forget it, just lay into him. Be my guest.

**Night**: YAY! *five bloody seconds later* I suppose I'll have to bring him back to life soon, huh?

**Yami**: I've never seen so much anger, so much craziness, *glances down* so much blood

**Marik**: I know, it was AWESOME! His knife didn't stand a chance against that chainsaw!

**Night**: *grabs a piece of pie* Sorry for murdering your yami, Ryou.

**Ryou**: Y-you'll bring him back, right?

**Night**: Of course! And don't worry, he won't remember a thing! *ignores the fact that she's covered in blood*

**Zukofan**: You know now that I think about it that probably wasn't the best idea. *cries* YOU KILLED BAKURA! I LOVED HIM!

**Joey**: I thought you loved Ryou?

**Ryou**: Don't remind her you dolt!  
><strong><br>Zukofan**: I mostly have a thing for hot bad dudes! Hence why I love Ryou, Marik, Malik, Bakura, and Mokuba so much!

**Mokuba**: I'm not evil!

**Zukofan**: *coughs*seasonone*cough*

**Night**: I know it doesn't seem like it, but I actually do like Bakura too. It's just when he's being evil or stealing all of Ryou's screen time that I get peeved at him. *brings Bakura back* I'm really, really sorry Bakura! Please accept this peace offering as a part of my apology *hands him the Millenium puzzle and Atem's leather shoes*

**Atem**: What the- *looks down to see his puzzle and shoes missing* How did she do that?

**Bakura**: *snatches stuff from Night* You're forgiven!

**Night**: YAY! *hugs Bakura* Sorry again!

**Bakura**: GAH! THE HUG! IT BUUUUURNS!

**Zukofan**: BAKURA! *glomps Bakura with Night*

**Bakura**: GET OFF ME!

**Zukofan**: FINE! Geez! *lets go of Bakura*

**Bakura**: *sees that the shoes and the puzzle are gone* WHAT? WHERE'D THEY GO?

**Zukofan**: *holds up shoes and puzzle* Yoink! *tosses puzzle to Atem* Here ya go!

**Atem**: What about my shoes?

**Zukofan**: *puts them on*

**Night**: Geez, first you get his pants, then his shoes; I'll pay you twenty bucks to copy his hair!

**Atem**: *turns up nose snootily* My hair is unique. No one can copy it!

**Night**: Ahem *drags over Yugi*

**Atem**: Oh, right

**Tristan**: Hey, my hair's unique!

**Duke**: There's a reason for that, Narwhal.

**Zukofan**: *pets her long hair* No thanks, I like my hair the way it is! Though at least Atem and Yugi's hair isn't as crazy as that one guy. *in a deep voice* Attention Duelists! My hair gives me super strength!

**Ryou**: Um, doesn't Tristan have the same hair as that man?

**Zukofan**: Oooooh...*bleep* that's right. But hey, Tristan makes the hairstyle work! *puts on shoes and starts singing* Can't beat my, can't beat my, no you can't beat my leather shoes. I have got some leather shoes

**Night**: Wait, I'm confused!

**Marik**: Why am I not surprised

**Night**: Shut it, haystack. I thought Tristan's voice gave him super strength, and that guy's hair gave him the power to defy gravity. But, now that you mention it, their hair is similar. I wonder... *glances at Tristan thoughtfully*

**Tristan**: What?

**Night**: Maybe it's a FAMILY RESEMBLANCE! *thinks for a second* Okay, I'm bored *grabs Atem's leather pants and runs* La la ga ga ga, ma ma za za za, ga ga fla fla fla, LET'S STEAL HIS LEATHER PANTS!

**Atem**: Why does everyone keep DOING THAT?

**Zukofan**: Do what you want but it's not gonna and you're not gonna steal my leather shoes! Even though I'm naked from my waist you're not gonna steal my leather shoes. Wait... NOBODY LOOK! *covers lower half her body with her jacket*

**Joey**: AHH! MY EYES!

**Zukofan**: -_-' Real funny. Now I really gotta go to Hot Topic to get some new pants!

**Night**: Oops. Sorry, I forgot you still had his pants *notices Zukofan left already* NOOOOO! I'm all alone with the crazies! *starts running around the room screaming her head off*

**Bakura**: And WE'RE the crazies?

**Night**: Shut up, Fluffy! *starts hugging a panda bear plushie* I'm not crazy, am I Yugi?

**Yugi**: Um, I'm over here.

**Night**: Shh, baby panda, I'm talking to Yugi!

**Everyone**: o.O

**Zukofan**: *comes in wearing a skirt* I've always preffered wearing a skirt compared to pants. Oh and btw... *hits Night on the back of the head* THAT'S FOR STEALING THE PANTS WHILE I WAS WEARING THEM! *points at Joey* AND YOU!

**Joey**: Nyeh?

**Zukofan**: *hits Joey too* That was for being an idiot! AND YOU! *points at Kaiba*  
><strong><br>Kaiba**: What? *Zukofan hits him* OW!

**Zukofan**: I just bloody well don't like you. *sees Night holding baby panda plushy* OMG a baby panda! Somebody get the little guy some bamboo!

**Yugi**: I am not a panda!

**Zukofan**: *gasps* IT TALKS! *Yugi sweatdrops*

**Night**: *on a cell phone* Yes, you heard me right: bamboo! And I want it here as fast as possible!

*two seconds later* DING DONG!

**Tristan**: *scratches head* Was that door always there?

**Night**: *gets bamboo from delivery guy* Thank you! *walks over and offers bamboo to Yugi* Here, little guy.

**Yugi**: I AM NOT A PANDA!

**Zukofan**: I don't think he's hungry right now. I bet he wants to play! *holds out a light blue ball* Here you go! *rolls it to Yugi*

**Yugi**: I don't want to play with a ball.

**Zukofan**: *picks Yugi up and holds him above her head* You're just so cute!

**Yugi**: How are you doing that?

**Zukofan**: *hugs Yugi tightly* I just love you so much! *sees Bakura laughing at Yugi's situation and drops Yugi* OMG A KITTY!

**Bakura**: I'M NOT A KITTY!

**Zukofan**: *starts running after Bakura* I'm gonna get'cha!

**Bakura**: GET AWAY FROM ME!

**Night**: Wow, there are so many animals here all of the sudden! *catches sight of Tristan* ZOMFG, A UNICORN!

**Tristan**: What?

**Night**: *jumps onto Tristan's back* Giddyup, horsey!  
><strong><br>Joey**: *is laughing his head off*

**Night**: A puppy! *kicks Tristan* Go get the puppy, Sparkles the Magic Unicorn!

**Tristan**: WTF?

**Zukofan**: A PUPPY! *hugs Joey*  
><strong><br>Joey**: Nyeh! Get off!

**Zukofan**: *sees Ryou* OMG! *glomps Ryou*

**Atem**: What kind of animal is Ryou supposed be?

**Zukofan**: Oh he's not an animal. I just love Ryou!

**Ryou**: Joy...

**Night**: Hey, be nice Ryou! *glomps him* You have two girls who love you, it's a compliment!

**Bakura**: Yes, because having crazy freaks glomping you every five seconds is a GOOD thing.

**Night**: *giggling* I can't believe Bakura said 'glomp'

**Bakura**: I rest my case.

**Night**: *pouts* Shut it Fluffy, or I'll send you to the dungeon with Pegasus.

**Pegasus**: *raises hand* Um, I'm right here.

**Night**: NO YOU ARE NOT!

**Zukofan**: *giggles* Bakura saying "glomp" is almost as funny as the time Atem said "nyeh" And Bunny, you're just jealous that you're not glompable like Ryou, Mokuba, and Yugi are!

**Tea**: Is that even a word?  
><strong><br>Zukofan**: I dunno.  
><strong><br>Atem**: WAH! WAH! FETCH PHAROAH A NIPPLE! *he covers his mouth*

**Joey**: Uh, did you just say...?  
><strong><br>Atem**: What in the name of Ra just happned?

**Zukofan**: *whistles innocently*

**Night**: Cool! I forgot we could do that!

**Bakura**: I"M A PRETTY LITTLE FAIRY! *pauses* WTF?

**Night**: *collapses in a fit of giggles* Hmm..

**Pegasus**: I'M A FRUITCAKE! ...well, you can't argue with the truth.

**Night**: *still laughing* This is fun!

**Malik**: Anybody want a hug?

**Tea**: Okay you can stop it now!

**Zukofan**: I didn't even have to make him say that...

DING DONG!

**Zukofan**: FINALLY it's here! *opens the door*

**Tristan**: What's here?

**Pizza delivery dude**: So we got the large cheese, large pepperoni, large hawaiian, coke, dr. pepper, and three boxes of garlic sticks

**Zukofan**: *takes food* Thank you! *slams the door without paying the guy*

**Atem**: You ordered pizza?

**Zukofan**: Yup! ^_^ Dig in!

**Joey**: Don't have ta tell me twice!

*everybody but Kaiba eats*

**Kaiba**: I don't eat junk food

**Zukofan**: Dude, you don't eat ANYTHING. It's not healthy

**Kaiba**: SCREW MY HEALTH, I'VE GOT MONEY!

*everybody stares at Zukofan*

**Zukofan**: Couldn't resist, mate

**Night**: ZOMG! DR. PEPPER AND GARLIC STICKS! YOU KNOW ME SO WELL! *snatches all the Dr. Pepper and garlic sticks and starts eating*

**Malik**: *tries to get a garlic stick*

**Night**: Mine! *hisses*

**Malik**: *sweatdrop*

**Night**: Oh and Kaiba, I'm not letting Mokuba cry just because you were too stubborn to eat something and died, so... *grabs a slice of pizza and shoves it into his mouth* Eat.

**Kaiba**: *choking*

**Zukofan**: *creeps away from Night and gives Malik some garlic sticks* Why'd you gotta drink all the Dr. Pepper? *starts crying*

**Kaiba**: *still choking*

**Serenity**: Someone help him!

**Zukofan**: *immediately stops crying* ZUKOFAN TO THE RESCUE! *performs the heimlich and Kaiba stops choking* Feel better? *Kaiba gives her the death glare* Good ^_^

**Night**: Don't worry, since you brought it, I saved you some *hands her one of the bottles of Dr. Pepper*  
><strong><br>Kaiba**: You CHOKED ME!

**Night**: Technically, the pizza choked you. All I did was shove it in your mouth.

**Kaiba**: *eye twitch*

**Night**: Hey, it's better than starving to death, right?

**Kaiba**: Grrr...

**Night**: Um... I'm just gonna be over there *runs and hides behind Marik*

**Zukofan**: YAY! *chugs down the Dr. Pepper in five seconds* Be reasonable Seto. For crying out loud, most of the Seto/Mokuba fanfics I read involve you not really eating anything and Mokuba talking about it!

**Kaiba**: Why would you read those in the first place?

**Zukofan**: Cuz I love the brotherly love! *hugs Mokuba and Kaiba*

**Kaiba**: I think I need to throw up

**Zukofan**: *blows raspberry at him*

**Night**: I prefer Yami and Yugi fics for the brotherly love, because they're always so fluffy! Of course, the yaoi fanfics are pretty good, too!

**Atem**: I'm going to be sick.

**Night**: Oh, be a little more open minded! *sticks out tongue*

**Yugi**: Yeah, sure

**Night**: Oooooh! Baby Panda!

**Yugi**: *facepalm*

**Zukofan**: The Joey and Serenity fics aren't so bad either! I wish Joey was my older brother

**Joey**: I don't know if I should freaked out or what

**Zukofan**: PUPPY!

**Joey**: I'M NOT AN EFFING PUPPY!

**Zukofan**: WAH! *runs to Ryou*

**Tea**: Way to go...

**Night**: I want Atem to be my older brother. I mean, how many people get to say that their brother is the Pharaoh of Egypt?

**Atem**: Um...thanks, but no thanks

**Night**: You... you don't want me as a sister? *sniffles*

**Atem**: Wait- no, yes, I mean-

**Night**: *starts crying on Ryou's other shoulder*  
><strong><br>Marik**: Geez, authoresses are such babies!  
><strong><br>Ryou**: When did I become the tear magnet?

**Zukofan**: The same time you became such a cutie. Now... who's the one that said authoresses were babies? *everybody points at Marik* Thought so. Fortunately I know the perfect punishment!

**Marik**: Ha! Do your worse!

**Zukofan**: Oh I will. *pulls Mr. Tweetums out of her pocket*

**Marik**: What are you doing?

**Zukofan**: You'll see. *pulls out a knife*

**Marik**: MR. TWEETUMS! *starts bawling*

**Zukofan**: Geez calm down this ain't Mr. Tweetums

**Marik**: It's...it's not?

**Zukofan**: Of course not foolish fool! It's just a stuffed animal! *chucks it at Marik and it hits his head* Geez why would I want to hurt a defenseless animal?

**Tristan**: You've hit some of us a couple times

**Zukofan**: Oh, Tristan. Tristan, Tristan, Tristan. I only did that when you guys were being morons! Duh.

**Night**: HA!

*everyone looks at Night like she's a weirdo*

**Night**: Tristan just called you all animals

**Tristan**: Huh? I did?

**Night**: Ahh, poor, oblivious Tristan *pats him on the shoulder* Good luck *runs as everyone starts attacking Tristan*  
><strong><br>Tristan**: No! I didn't mean it, I swear! OUCH!  
><strong><br>Night**: Poor guy never had a chance.

**Zukofan**: Cheer up, Tristan! In a few hours the sun will rise!

**Bakura**: WTF DOES THAT EVEN MEAN?  
><strong><br>Zukofan**: ...I 'unno *eats the rest of the cheese pizza and Bakura does a facepalm. Yawns* I think I'll take a nap now *pulls out a blanket and a pillow and lays on the floor to sleep. She holds her Ryou plushie close to her with one hand and sucks her thumb with the other hand*

**Night**: Huh. I've gotta admit, the girl's brave.

**Atem**: How is she brave? She's sucking her thumb!

**Night**: *raises eyebrow* Would YOU sleep when those two are in the room? *gestures at Marik and Bakura, who are playing with a flamethrower*

**Atem**: Oh *glances at the sleeping authoress with slightly more respect*

**Night**: Well since she's asleep, I can do this twice as much! *jumps into Ryou's arms*

**Ryou**: *sweatdrop*

**Marik**: GAH! MY HAIR'S ON FIRE!

**Night**: You were playing with a flamethrower! What did you THINK was gonna happen?

**Zukofan**: *wakes up from the noise, sees what's happening, sighs, and pours the bottle of coke on Marik's head to put out the fire* There. Problem solved.

**Marik**: *gives Zukofan the death glare*

**Zukofan**: Now will you all please be so kind as to SHUT THE EFF UP!

**Everybody**: *stops talking and stops what they're doing to stare at the grumpy authoress*

**Zukofan**: Thank you *flops back to sleep with her thumb in her mouth and her Ryou plushie close to her*

**Night**: *whispering* How does she fall asleep that fast?

**Malik**: I guess attacking people and running for your life can get pretty exhausting.

**Night**: But, I did that too, and I'm not that tired. *thinks* Well, that might be because of all the pudding I had.  
><strong><br>Tea**: Just for the record, I still exist

**Night**: Nobody cares.

**Serenity**: I exist too!

**Tristan**: Awesome! *starts flirting with Serenity*

**Joey**: Grr

**Bakura**: *creeps over ot Zukofan with an airhorn*

**Tea**: *nervous* Bakura, what are you doing?

**Bakura**: Oh, nothing. *the airhorn goes off, making a loud sound. Zukofan doesn't wake up*  
><strong><br>Tristan**: Weird

*Bakura tries the airhorn again, Zukofan still doesn't wake up. He picks up a pair of cymbols and clashes them together, she still doesn't wake up*

**Joey**: *covering his ears* Stop with the noise!

**Yugi**: How is she still sleeping?

**Odion**: That is strange

**Joey**: When'd you get here?

**Ishizu**: About five minutes ago

**Night**: So, Odion, did you enjoy the Care Bares?

**Odion**: Oh, yes!

**Bakura**: *rings a giant gong*

**Night**: YEAAARGGGHHH! WOULD YOU STOP THAT?

**Bakura**:...No

**Night**: Grr... *tackles Bakura and starts hitting him with the gong mallet*

**Ishizu**: Are all authoresses this tempermental?

**Night**: Only when we're tired.

**Mokuba**: *staring at Zukofan* Do you think she's dead?

**Kaiba**: If we're lucky.  
><strong><br>Ryou**: Check her pulse Yugi!

**Joey**: *starts poking Zukofan with a stick*

**Tristan**: Joey no! You've doomed us all! *runs away*

**Zukofan**: *still sleeping, nuzzles her Ryou plushie* friendly mushroom...mushy giant friend

**Joey**: O...kay?

**Night**: ZOMFG! (Wow, I say that a lot) Anywho, EPIC AVATER: THE LAST AIRBENDER REFERENCE! Sokka hopped up on cactus juice is hilarious!

**Yugi**: *whispering to Atem* What's she talking about?

**Atem**: *also whispering* I don't think we want to know.

**Night**: Oh, and Ryou? I love you to pieces, and I know it's the writer's fault for giving you such a crappy line, but no one's pulse actually needs checking *pats him gently on the shoulder* I'm sorry.

*Caramelldansen suddenly starts playing on an invisible radio*

Night: ZOMFG! (see what I mean?) IT'S THE CARAMELLDANSEN! *starts doing the Caramelldansen and singing along with the music*

**Everybody**: *sweatdrop*

**Zukofan**: *sits up and stretches* That was a good nap. *sees Night dancing around. walks over to Atem* What is she doing?

**Atem**: She's doing some kind-

**Zukofan**: Oh wait hang on. *pulls ear plugs out of her ears* Now what was that?

**Joey**: You were wearing earplugs when you were sleeping? Why'd ya tell us to shut up?

**Zukofan**: Cuz everybody was acting all crazy and it's a little hard to sleep when I'm not part of the craziness

**Bakura**: *sets off airhorn right next to Zukofan's ear*

**Zukofan**: I KEEL YOU! *chases Bakura around with an axe*

**Bakura**: GAAAAAHHH! *running away*

**Night**: Shut up! I can't hear the music!

**Yugi**: Um, what is this song?

**Night**: *freezes* You... you don't know what the Caramelldansen is?

**Yugi**: Um, no.

**Night**: *points at him dramatically* BLASPHEMY!

**Yugi**: Huh? *looks at her confused*

**Night**: *suddenly runs over and hugs him* Oh, you're so cute when you're confused! *lets go and dances to the rest of the song*

**Yugi**: What just happened?

**Zukofan**: *still chasing Bakura* Dude I don't even know what this song is! *hooks her ipod to some speakers* I need some murder music! *skims through the playlist* Mmm. Nope. No. Nu uh. What the- Who the hell put Barbie Girl on my ipod? *glares at Mai, Serenity, Tea, and Ishizu*

**Tea**: Don't look at us! We didn't touch your stuff

*everybody looks at Pegasus who is humming along to the song*

**Zukofan**: damn fruitcake

**Night**: That's why I keep my iPod with me at all- Hey! Where'd it go?

**Marik**: DIE! DIE! DIE! *hits Night's iPod with a sledge hammer*  
><strong><br>Night**: MY IPOD! *starts crying over it's remains* Grrr!

**Marik**: Eeep!

**Night**: *claps hands, and Marik is suddenly wearing a sparkley pink dress with fairy wings inside a cage*

**Marik**: What the- I thought you were going to attack me!  
><strong><br>Night**: Yeah, but this is waaaay better torture! *pulls new iPod out of thin air and starts listening to music as everyone laughs at Marik*

**Zukofan**: *still skimming through* OH HELL NO!

**Mai**: *rolling her eyes* What is it this time?

**Zukofan**: SOMEBODY PUT FRIDAY BY REBECCA BLACK ON MY IPOD!

**Everybody**: AAHH!

**Bakura**: *does evil laugh*

**Zukofan**: YOU SOB! *plays Mama by My Chemical Romance and starts chasing Bakura around with an axe again*

**Night**: AAAAHHH! It's the suckish song of suckish-ness! All of the annoying people at my school sing it constantly! It's driving me INSANE!

**Bakura**: *raises eyebrow* I thought you already were insane.

**Night**: Shut your face, Fluffy! Do you WANT me to kill you again? I still have the chainsaw!

**Bakura**: *horrified* NOOO! NOT THE CHAINSAW! ANYTHING BUT THE CHAINSAW! *starts crying*

**Night**: Well, that was extremely out of character. And aren't you being chased by Zukofan?

**Bakura**: Oh, right *starts running again*

**Zukofan**: *throws the axe but it misses* dammit *the song suddenly changes to Ke$ha's Tik Tok* OMG I LOVE THIS SONG! *starts dancing to it*  
><strong><br>Ishizu**: These Americans have such strange taste in...music

**Mai**: Tell me about it

**Mana**: *starts dancing too* Oh come on! It doesn't sound so bad

**Zukofan**: That's the spirit Number 1!

**Night**: Ooohh, this song is awesome! It's almost as good as Linkin Park!

**Atem**: Linkin Park?

**Night**: Yeah! I mean, have you ever heard 'New Divide'? EPIC! And 'Leave Out All the Rest' made me cry. And 'In the End' and 'Numb' are both just plain fantastic!

**Malik**: I have to agree with Ishizu. I don't think some of these songs can even be considered music.

**Night**: HEY! No dissing Linkin Park! *chucks the invisible radio at his head*

**Malik**: OW! What the heck WAS that?

**Zukofan**: *Simple Plan starts playing* AW YEAH! *starts dancing* Everybody dance now!

*everybody just stare at her*

**Zukofan**: Everybody dance... NOW *still, nobody dances* I really didn't wanna do this but you leave me no choice *puts in ear plugs and puts on Friday by Rebecca Black*

**Everybody**: AAH!

**Mokuba**: TURN IT OFF! TURN IT OFF!

**Zukofan**: *puts on Bad Romance by Lady Gaga* Don't make me start that song up again!

**Night**: GAAAHHH! My EARS are BLEEDING! *runs around covering her ears*  
><strong><br>Atem**: *grabs Night's arm and pulls it away from her head* Night, your ears aren't bleeding. That's ketchup.

**Night**: What the- Who put ketchup in my ears?

**Marik**: *whistles innocently and throws ketchup bottle at Bakura*

**Night**: I'm gonna go stick my head in the sink. *two seconds later* GAAHHH! What happened to the warm water?

**Zukofan**: *dumps warm water on Night* There ya go!

**Atem**: I don't think she wanted water poured on her head

**Zukofan**: Details! *yawns* I think I might be ready for another nap.

**Tea**: You already had one!

**Zukofan**: So? I love sleeping! Sleeping is good for you. In fact, I don't get enough sleep in life, I might end up crabby and sarcastic in the future like a certain you know who *pokes Kaiba*

**Night**: *grabs towel* Oh, well. At least I got all the ketchup off. Which reminds me. *grabs a bottle of mustard and squirts it in Marik's face*  
><strong><br>Marik**: NOOO! My makeup is ruined!

**Night**: Wow. You are such a stereotypical teenage girl.

**Marik**: *is too busy getting the mustard off his face to hear* Now I have to do it all over again!

**Night**: Oh, quit your whining! *puts tape over his mouth* Better.

**Marik**: Mmmph!

**Zukofan**: You wear makeup?  
><strong><br>Marik**: Of course I do you moron! You think I'm this hot when I don't have any on?

**Zukofan**: Well yeah! I mean you were freaking glompable when you, Ishizu, and Odion lived in the tomb

**Marik**: How do you know how I looked?

**Zukofan**: *has flashbacks of stalking young Marik* Shadi told me

**Night**: Hey, where is Shadi? *looks around* did we ever bring him?  
><strong><br>Mai**: I don't think so.

**Night**: Hmm... *pulls Shadi out of a giant hole in the ground*

**Duke**: Whoa! When did that get there?

**Night**: *looks at watch* About ten minutes ago.

* * *

><p>Well, there you have it. I hope it was insane enough for you. See you next chapter, Binky Boy!<p> 


	3. Going Commando

By your horrified screams, I can tell you've noticed that WE'RE BACK! Yes, this is the next chapter of me and Zukofan's random conversation, and believe me, it get's crazier! Make sure to go check out Zukofan2005, because half of this is hers!

DISCLAIMER: Neither me nor Zukofan own YuGiOh. However, I own half of this fic, and she owns the other half. We both own the whole thing!

So, now that we have a firm grasp of the obvious, LET THE STORY BEGIN!

* * *

><p><strong>Shadi<strong>: Jagshamesh! How did I get here? *sees Yugi* Well if it isn't the little jew boy

**Zukofan**: Actually that's a baby panda

**Yugi**: *to Shadi* Don't ask...

**Hair guy**: Attention duelists! My hair is confused!

**Night**: That's IT! Shut up about your hair! *kicks him across the room*

**Hair guy**: *flys back over* Nice try, but my hair gives me the power to defy gravity!

**Night**: *sweatdrop* Oh yeah.

**Shadi**: *holds up Millenium key* So, who would like me to screw with their head?

**Night**: *jumps up and down waving her hand in the air* Ooh, me! me! I've always wanted to meet my dark side!

**Marik**: I swear, there's something not right with that chick.

**Night**: You're just figuring that out NOW?

**Zukofan**: I wanna see my good side!

**Duke**: You have a good side?

**Zukofan**: BURN THE WITCH!

**Duke**: What? *Bringing Sexy Back starts playing when Duke talks and stops when he's done* What was- *music starts playing again then stops*

**Serenity**: Where is that coming from?

*everybody looks at Zukofan who stands next to her ipod and her speakers*

**Zukofan**: What? It's his theme music!

**Night**: Oh, cool! I wanna try! *grabs remote*

**Duke**: What are you gonna- *'I'm a Little Teapot' plays when he speaks* Oh, no, not- *Rubber Ducky song* Hey, stop that! *Barbie Girl plays* Okay, that was going too far!

**Night**: Eeep! *plays Beethoven's Fifth*  
><strong><br>Duke**: Hey, I kinda liked that one!

**Zukofan**: Too bad! *steals remote back and starts playing Justin Bieber's I Just Need Somebody to Love*

**Bakura**: *covers his ears* AHH! You actually like listening to the she-male?

**Zukofan**: You're one to talk Fluffy. I used to think you were a chick when I first started watching the series. Besides, it's a catchy song

**Atem**: *takes remote and plays Never Say Never"

**Joey**: Not you too man!

**Atem**: What? It's kinda catchy

**Night**: Gah! No, not that! Anything but that ten-year-old girl!

**Marik**: Anything?

**Night**: YEEEEESSS!

**Marik**: *starts playing 'Friday'*

**Night**: GAAAH! My ears are bleeding again! *starts running around and screaming again*

**Marik**: *holding ketchup bottle* Wow, I can't believe she fell for that again.

**Zukofan**: GASP!

**Marik**: Did you just say- *Zukofan grabs ketchup bottle and hits him on the head with it*

**Zukofan**: Yes I did now SHUT UP! *grabs Night and dumps a bucket of water on her head* BLASPHEMY!

**Ryou**: Are you a big fan of him also?

**Zukofan**: Nah. I just like four of his songs

**Night**: *grabs another towel out of thin air* Why does everyone keep DOING THAT?

**Marik**: Because it's fun!

**Night**: *glares* I'll show you fun! *dumps a bucket of icy water on his head*

**Marik**: NOOOO! My HAIR! *three seconds later* GAH! COLD! COLD! COLD!

**Night**: *laughing her head off*

**Zukofan**: WATER FIGHT! *goes commando with a bunch of water guns, balloons, and pistols*

**Duke**: Where did those- *gets sprayed in the face*

**Tea**: Wait we don't even have any- *gets hit with a water balloon. Zukofan hits Marik with a water balloon*

**Marik**: COLD!  
><strong><br>Zukofan**: INCOMING! *throws three balloons at Night*

**Night**: *dives out of the way, then grabs a fire hose* I WILL DESTROY YOU ALL!

**Atem**: Did you forget to take your pills this morning or something?

**Night**: YOU WILL DIE FOR YOUR INSOLENCE! *sprays him in the face*

**Yugi**: YOU KILLED HIM!

**Night**: No I didn't, see? *sprays Yugi*

**Yugi**: GAAHH!

**Atem**: *coughing up water*

**Night**: See, neither of you are dead! Now... *starts turning the hose on everyone* I feel like a fireman!

**Zukofan**: *hides behind Kaiba* I DON'T WANNA DIE!

**Kaiba**: Why the hell are you hiding behind me?

**Zukofan**: 1. I don't like you that much unless of course you and Mokuba are having a brotherly moment and 2. You're a robot so nothing can hurt you!

**Kaiba**: What the hell are you talking about?

**Zukofan**: Thousands of years ago the egyptians were attacked and killed by Frieza except for the slaves. He had the slaves make a robot but then got bored and left with his alien guys so the robot was forgotten until now

**Kaiba**: That doesn't make any sense

**Zukofan**: Too bad now shut up like a good human shield and protect me from the crazy one with the hose

**Night**: *spraying everyone except Mokuba, Yugi, and Ryou*

**Bakura**: *squeezing water out of his hair* Hey! Why aren't you spraying my hikari?

**Night**: *raising one eyebrow* What part of 'favorite person in the whole series' don't you get?  
><strong><br>Bakura**: Dang hikari! *gets sprayed again* COME ON!

**Mokuba**: How come you aren't getting me and Yugi?

**Night**: You guys are just too cute to hit with a hose. *beeping noise from Night's watch* Hey, it's time for my evil laugh! MWAHAHAHAHAHA!  
><strong><br>Malik**: I don't even want to know. *gets sprayed and goes flying into a wall* Ouch.

**Zukofan**: in that case *hides behind Ryou*

**Ryou**: Why me?  
><strong><br>Zukofan**: You seriously think I'm going to use a child as a human shield? The same with a baby panda? Oh, by the way. *hands Yugi, Mokuba, and Ryou one umbrella each* You're gonna need these

**Yugi**: Why...

**Zukofan**: This is why! *presses a button and a giant water balloon falls from the sky and hits them all*

**Night**: GAAHH! *gets caught in the giant wave that comes from the balloon*

**Bakura**: Argh! So much water!

**Night**: Hey! I've got an idea! *jumps onto Bakura's back and uses him as a surfboard*

**Bakura**: What the *CENSORED*?

**Night**: WOOHOO! *catches air*

**Bakura**: GET OFF ME!

**Night**: No! *shoves his face into the water with her foot*

**Bakura**: Mmfgh!

**Zukofan**: Don't worry I've got just the things we need! *tosses everybody something*  
><strong><br>Serenity**: But these are parachutes!

**Zukofan**: I know  
><strong><br>Atem**: What are we supposed to do with these?

**Zukofan**: They're supposed to distract you while I put on the one scuba suit *puts on scuba and goes under water*

**Night**: Or, we could just do this: *walks up to a gaint rubber cork in the floor and pulls it out*

**Tea**: *watches as the water drains out of the hole* Okay, I KNOW that wasn't there before!

**Mai**: Yeah, when did all this stuff show up?

**Night**: *creepy voice* WHEN I WILLED IT!

**Everyone**: o.O

**Night**: *laughs* But seriously, that was there the entire time.

**Zukofan**: Just as well, there wasn't any oxygen in this thing. *throws it at Pegasus' head*

**Pegasus**: Ow! That was so unfabulous!

**Tea**: Wait, so you were going to let us all die?

*everyone glares at Zukofan*

**Zukofan**: Uh...I was gonna bring nice flowers to your funeral?

**Bakura**: *looking around crazily* Wait, what if we ARE dead!

**Everyone**: o.O

**Night**: *raise one eyebrow* I think he snorted up too much water.

**Bakura**: We DID die, and now these two are keeping our souls hostage!

**Atem**: *looks down at himself* I'm not dead, am I?

**Night**: NONE OF YOU ARE DEAD!

**Bakura**: *glares at her* How do you know?

**Night**: Because 4Kids would have censored it!  
><strong><br>Bakura**:... oh, yeah.

**Zukofan**: *singing* Russian Roulette is not the same without a gun but since we're dubbed by 4Kids we must make do without one. Sucks!

**Atem**: What hell was that?

**Zukofan**: Brooklyn Rage! *runs to ipod and skims through it*

**Tristan**: How is that still working?

**Zukofan**: Because shut up

*ipod starts playing Brooklyn Rage*

**Zukofan and ipod**: Nyeh nyeh nyeh nyeh

**Kaiba**: What the hell is that noise?

**Zukofan**: Nyeh nyeh nyeh nyeh

**Kaiba**: You're seriously not going to sing are you

**Zukofan**: Nyeh nyeh nyeh nyeh

Kaiba: Look I'll pay you any amount of money right now if you DON'T sing

**Zukofan**: Nyeh nyeh nyeh nyeh

**Night**: *singing* I wanna duel 'em like they do in YuGiOh!

**Duke**: *singing* Face down, face up, trap card, spell card, then Time Roulette Go! I love it!

**Yugi**: Duke? What the heck?

**Duke**: What? It's kinda catchy!

**Night**: *still singing* All I do is just believe in the heart of the cards, and then-

**Kaiba**: *hits her over the head with his briefcase* SHUT UP!  
><strong><br>Night**: *on the ground* Ow...

**Zukofan**: *hits Kaiba with horse tranquilizer* And then I kick some butt when I use Swordsman of Landstar. Oh, oh, oh, oh, ohhhh, ohh-oh-ohh-oh-oh. Ain't no surprise, check out my Red Eyes. Oh, oh, oh, oh, ohhhh, ohh-oh-ohh-oh-oh

**Joey**: Ain't no surprise, check out my Red Eyes

**Zukofan**: Hit it Joey!

**Joey**: Can't beat my, can't beat my. No they can't beat my Brooklyn Rage (I don't wanna be a furry)

**Serenity**: What's a furry?

**Yugi**: We have no idea

**Night**: *unconsious on the ground*

**Yugi**: Um, shouldn't we do something?

**Atem**: No, Yugi! This is the quietest she's been all day!  
><strong><br>Mokuba**: But... I think her head's bleeding!

**Atem**: *looks up at Marik, who is squirting ketchup on her head*

**Marik**: What?

**Everyone**: *facepalm*

**Joey and Zukofan**: Can't beat my, can't beat my, no they can't beat my Brooklyn Rage (I don't wanna be a furry)

**Yugi**: Seriously guys I think we should help her

**Ryou**: Check her-

**Atem**: I swear if you say "Check her pulse" I will hit you

**Ryou**: *cowers slightly*

**Ishizu**: Actually, I think that might have been the one instance where that comment would be appropriate.

**Malik**: ...Oh! You're still here?

**Ishizu**: *facepalms* Yes, I'm still here.

**Yugi**: Really guys, what are we going to do?

*everyone stares down at Night, who's still unconsious*

**Atem**: I don't think this is working.

**Bakura**: No dip, baka.

**Zukofan**: LIGHTBULB!

**Tristan**: SPEGHETTIO! See I can yell out random stuff too.

**Zukofan**: *slaps Tristan on the back of the head* I mean I have an idea ya nimrod! Who here can do CPR?

*nobody raises their hand*

**Zukofan**: Ryou, you do it!

**Ryou**: What? Why me?

**Zukofan**: Cuz you need to do something useful than just standing there and be glompable

**Ryou**: Okay, fine! *leans over to do CPR*

**Night**: *opens eyes* What did I miss? *sees Ryou* Oh, wait! Was he about to... CPR... and I... OKAY! Everyone just pretend I'm still unconsious!

**Everyone**: *sweatdrop*

**Night**: *grumbling to herself* I can't believe it. I just HAD to wake up. It couldn't have been TWO SECONDS later. *sighs* Hey, does anyone want to help me up?

**Ryou**: Sure! *helps her*

**Night**: ...Hey, guys? Why does my head hurt?

**Everyone**: *points at Kaiba*

**Kaiba**: *hides his briefcase behind his back*

**Zukofan**: Tough luck Night.

**Ryou**: *under his breath* Thank goodness  
><strong><br>Zukofan**: Now where were we? Oh yeah! *gets ready to sing Brooklyn Rage only to find out it's over now* FUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU-Wait! I can just play Leather Pants song!  
><strong><br>Yugi**: Leather pants song?

**Zukofan**: YUP! *starts playing Leather Pants and singing the words* Oh oh oh, let's take his leather pa-ants...

**Night**: WAITAMINUTE! *points at Kaiba* I've got a score to settle with you!

**Kaiba**: Do you realize how overly dramatic you are?

**Night**: *grabs briefcase* What the- this is dented! YOU HIT ME SO HARD YOU DENTED YOUR BRIEFCASE? *glares*

**Kaiba**: Huh, you're right. I'll have to get that fixed.

**Night**: GRR! *starts chasing him around the room with a flamethrower*

**Zukofan, Marik**: Me and Bakura will have our revenge. Him and me will take your leather pa-ants!

**Bakura**: Really Marik?

**Zukofan, Marik**: Me and Zukofan will have our revenge. Her and me will take your leather pa-ants!

*as Night runs by with flamethrower some of it hits Zukofan and she runs around on fire*

**Zukofan**: *runs around* AAH!

**Tea**: Oh my god!

**Serenity**: Somebody get some water!

**Ryou**: Check her pulse Yugi!

*Atem hits Ryou, Zukofan hits a wall and falls over, Marik keeps singing*

**Night**: *stops chasing Kaiba for a second and sees Ryou crying, Marik singing, and Zukofan on fire* Geez, do I have to do everything around here?

**Tristan**: Pretty much!

**Night**: Argh! *dumps a gatorade cooler over Zukofan to put out the fire, then goes up and hits Atem over the head with a giant rubber chicken* Don't be mean to Ryou!

**Atem**: OW!

**Night**: *sits next to Ryou and hugs him* Shh... it's alright. You know, it was actually kinda funny that time.

**Ryou**: *looks up* R-really?

**Night**: *smiles gently* Of course! And besides, it's not your fault that the writers make you say things that are completely out of context.

**Ryou**: You're right, thanks! *hugs her back*

**Night**: *stands up and helps Ryou up* Okay, now where was I? ...Oh, yeah! *grabs flamethrower and starts running towards Kaiba, who is sitting and typing on his laptop*

**Kaiba**: *looks up and sees an angry Night hurtling towards him* Crap.

**Zukofan**: *now black from being on fire* Owww

**Mokuba**: Are you okay?

**Zukofan**: You mean despite the fact I was just on fire for five effing minutes? I'm just having the time of my life right now!

**Kaiba**: *trips over Zukofan* AAH!

**Zukofan**: OW! MOTHER *BLEEP*ER DON'T TOUCH ME!

**Bakura**: *laughs*

**Zukofan**: Would someone be so kind to hit Bakura where the sun don't shine please?

**Atem**: With pleasure.

**Bakura**: Oh please Pharoah you don't have the- *Atem kicks Bakura in the wang and he falls over*

**Night**: *steps on Kaiba's back before he can get up* HAHAHA! Now I have you right where I want you! *aims flamethrower*

**Kaiba**: NOOOO! I'm too rich to die!  
><strong><br>Night**: *sets Kaiba's laptop and jacket on fire*

**Kaiba**: Huh? I'm not dead!

**Night**: Of course not! Geez, your brother would cry if I KILLED you! No, I just destroyed your laptop and everything you were working on, and your cool one-of-a-kind gravity-defying jacket. Ha!

**Kaiba**: *sees what she did* What? NOOOO!

**Night**: Oh, and one more thing! *hits Atem with a stop sign* Bakura is RYOU'S yami, so leave him alone!

**Atem**: *looking at the stop sign and rubber chicken* WHERE DOES SHE GET ALL THESE RANDOM OBJECTS?

**Night**: Over there. *points at a store over in the corner called 'Random Objects Emporium'*

**Atem**: *sweatdrop*

**Zukofan**: *still laying on the floor* Hello? I'm still kinda burnt to a crisp here

**Marik**: *starts covering her in ketchup*

**Zukofan**: I'm so getting you for this

**Marik**: Hehehehehe

**Bakura**: *weakly, still on the floor* ha...

**Night**: *feels head* Huh? I have ketchup on me too!

**Mokuba**: Oh, yeah. Marik did that while you were still unconsious.

**Night**: *glares at Marik* Oh, really?

**Marik**: *backing away* What are you gonna-

**Night**: *runs over to 'Random Objects Emporium', grabs a swivel chair, and chucks it at Marik's head*

**Marik**: GAAAHH! CURSE YOU 'RANDOM OBJECTS EMPORIUM'!

**Night**: Oh, and one more thing. *dumps a bucket of ice water on Zukofan* Hope that helped!

**Zukofan**: *dripping wet* gee thanks *gets up and dusts ashes off herself* Aw, this was my favorite outfit too Wait... *sees that the leather shoes are still fine* YAY! *starts singing* Can't beat my, can't beat my, no you can't beat my leather shoes! I have got some leather shoes...

*everybody sweatdrops*

**Atem**: Wait, those are MY leather shoes!

**Zukofan**: Correction Pharoah! They WERE your leather shoes!

**Marik**: *pounces on Zukofan* And now they're mine!

**Zukofan**: *grabs ketchup bottle and hits him on the head again* Do what you want but's not gonna work and you're not gonna steal my leather shoes! *runs to ipod and starts playing Leather Shoes song*

**Night**: Hey, I didn't know leather was indestructible! I'll be right back. *runs through a door labeled 'Costume Storage'*

**Tea**: Okay, this is getting out of hand! How come we never notice these things until after the authoresses use them?

**Duke**: Because they don't appear until the authoresses need them. Right now we're in their imagination, otherwise known as the 'AuthorSpace'. Everything that happens and appears here is a product of their minds, even if they do it unconsiously.  
><strong><br>Yugi**: That was the... deepest thing you have ever said.

**Night**: *runs back into the room decked out in all leather* I just killed the serious moment!

**Bakura**: No duh.

**Night**: YAY! Now I'm indestructible! *starts dancing along with Leather Shoes*

**Zukofan**: These shoes are indestructable cuz they are so powerful wheras your leather outfit is not. Here, I'll show you. *picks up flamethrower and sets Night on fire* Paybacks a ** ain't it?

*Kaiba chucks Mokuba at Zukofan. Mokuba's accidentally hits her in the face with his shoe*

**Kaiba**: You should know all about that.

**Zukofan**: *points flamethrower at Kaiba* NEVER mess with a crazy chick with a flamethrower *hears her favorite part from Leather Shoes playing* Hold that thought. Boy, the way youre dissing all my plans wont make me leave no faster. Ride my bike no faster. Take my shirt off faster. If you think its over now, well, Pharaoh, heres my answer.  
><strong><br>Malik**: His dark side is waiting, and my hugs give you cancer.

**Zukofan**: Not that I dont like this plan but what happens to me? Where am I in all of this while you go fight Yugi?  
><strong><br>Marik**: Your fangirls will be glomping you all while I take your ring. So, just be a good kitty cat.

**Bakura**: *not really singing* I'm not a kitty.

**Marik, Zukofan**: meow  
><strong><br>Bakura**: Not a kitty.  
><strong><br>Marik, Zukofan**: meow

**Bakura**: No, not a kitty.

**Marik, Zukofan**: meow

**Bakura**: How many times must I tell you I'M NOT A KITTY!

**Night**: *running around on fire* That's not FAIR! It wasn't my fault! WHY MUST THE LEATHER LIE TO ME?

**Yugi**: Um, shouldn't we help her?

**Ryou**: Yeah, we need some water. *looks around* Where do we find water?

**Marik**: Hey, what does this thing do? *pushes a button on a remote and another giant water balloon falls onto everyone*

**Night**: Hey! I'm not on fire anymore!

**Bakura**: *is completely waterlogged* Goodie for you.

* * *

><p>Don't worry, the next chapter will be longer, and will contain a crossover! <strong>COOKIES TO WHOEVER CAN FIGURE OUT WHAT FANDOM WILL APPEAR IN THE NEXT CHAPTER! <strong>See you then!


	4. 4Kids is Always Censoring

WE HAVE RETURNED! Yes, this is the next chapter of the randomness that comes from the brains of me and Zukofan2005. Don't forget to give her credit, she did half the work on this!

Congratulations to CandyassGoth for guessing the anime that's appearing in this chapter. It's... AVATAR: THE LAST AIRBENDER! So, get ready to see Aang, Katara, Sokka, Toph, and everyone else!

DISCLAIMER: Me and Zukofan don't own YuGiOh or Avatar: the Last Airbender. We were hoping for at least one, but neither of the owners would give them to us.

Now, ON WITH THE FIC!

* * *

><p><strong>Zukofan<strong>: *glares at Marik for a moment before throwing a fireball at him*

**Marik**: WHOA! How the hell does THAT happen?

**Zukofan**: HeLLOOO? ZUKOfan?

*everybody gives her deadpanned looks*

**Zukofan**: ZUKO as in one of the characters who controls fire from Avatar: The Last Airbender?

*everybody continues to give her deadpanned looks*

**Zukofan**: I don't even know you people anymore...

**Night**: *whacks everyone over the head* How do you not know about Zuko from Avatar: the Last Airbender? He's one of the smexiest characters on the show! *pauses* Of course, I'm more partial to Teo, but Zuko's awesome too.

**Yugi**: *whispering* I still have no idea what she's talking about.

**Night**: Hey! Does this mean I get my favorite character's powers too? Cause Teo may be my bishie, but Toph is my favorite!

**Atem**: *nervously* and... what can this 'Toph' do?

**Night**: This! *earthbends giant rock at Kaiba's head* This is so cool!

**Kaiba**: Ow!

**Zukofan**: Since we're starting to use our favorite characters' bending... *runs out of the room*

**Mana**: Where do you think she's going?

**Bakura**: Who cares? Now we only have to deal with one crazy authoress

**Zukofan**: *runs back* I'm back!

**Bakura**: Bugger  
><strong><br>Zukofan**: And I brought somebody with me! *pulls Zuko into the room*

**Zuko**: Where am I?

**Yugi**: Who are you?

**Zukofan**: This is Zuko! *glomps Zuko*

**Night**: Oooh, oooh, ooh! I'll be right back! *runs from the room*

**Atem**: Something tells me that's not a good sign.

**Zuko**: Who are you?

**Night**: *comes in dragging along Toph and Teo*

**Toph**: What the- what's going on? *feels vibrations* Zuko? What are you doing here?

**Zuko**: I wish I knew.

**Teo**: What's happening?

**Night**: You guys get to stay here with us!

**Bakura**: That's not a good thing.

**Night**: Shut it, Fluffy!

**Zukofan**: *runs out of room again*

**Tea**: I don't think I like the way things are going...

**Zukofan**: *comes in with Katara, Appa, and Momo*

**Katara**: Where am I?

**Joey**: Nyeh!

**Tristan**: What the hell is that?  
><strong><br>Zukofan**: This is Katara

**Tristan**: Not her, that thing!

**Zukofan**: ...Momo?

**Duke**: I think he's talking about the big fluffy thing you're riding.

**Zukofan**: Oh. Well why didn't you say so? This is Appa the flying bison *snuggles on Appa's head*

**Night**: APPA! KATARA! MOMO! *huggles them all*

**Katara**: Who are you guys?

**Night**: Katara, meet the cast of YuGiOh. Guys, these are some people from Avatar: the Last Airbender.

**Katara**: Um.. Hi?

**Ryou**: Hi, I'm Ryou! It's nice to meet you all. *shakes hands with all of them*

**Night**: AWWW! Isn't he sweet? Wait, I know what'll make this better! *leaves*

**Yugi**: I don't like the sound of this.

**Night**: *comes back with Aang, Sokka, Mae, Ty Lee, and Azula* Everyone, this is Aang and Sokka *gestures* and these three are Ozai's Angels!

**Sokka**: *looks around the room and scratches his head* Did I accidently drink more cactus juice?

**Zukofan**: OMG you know who else should be here? *leaves the room again*

**Mana**: How are all of us able to fit in here?

**Zukofan**: *comes back with Iroh, Haru, Jet, The Duke, Pipsqueak, Smellerbee, Longshot, Suki, Yue, Foofoocuddlypoops, Ursa, Bumi, Flopsie, Hawky, June, Nyla, Jin, Song, Pakku, and On Ji*

**Sokka**: Hawky! *hugs Hawky*

**Jin, Song**: *see Zuko* Lee!

**Zuko**: Crap...

**Night**: *sees Longshot and Smellerbee* OMIGOSH! *runs up to them* You guys are two of my favorite characters!

**Smellerbee**: Um... Thanks?

**Longshot**: *looks at 'Bee* ...

**Smellerbee**: I was hoping YOU knew where we were *sighs*  
><strong><br>Night**: *squees* Aww, he's doing the whole 'silent speak' thing! Do you guys realize how cute you are together?

**Both**: *blush*

**Smellerbee**: W-what?

**Longshot**: ...  
><strong><br>The Duke, Jet, and Pipsqueak**: *laughing their heads off*

**Zukofan**: You know, The Duke, some people actually think you and Toph should be together

**Toph**: What?

**The Duke**: *blushes*

**Katara**: Jet, Yue, you're okay!

**Jet**: I guess so.

**Sokka**: I missed you so much! *hugs Yue. Suki gets angry*  
><strong><br>Duke**: So, Smellerbee? That's kind of a- *Zukofan slaps her hand over his mouth*

**Zukofan**: Don't even say it.

**Night**: *is actually very confused* Kind of what?

**Bakura**: HAHAHA! She doesn't know! *actually has no idea either*

**Night**: Hmm... what's going on over there? *watches as Yue and Suki start yelling at Sokka and glaring at each other* Interesting.  
><strong><br>Marik**: You're right. VERY interesting!

**Night**: *watches as Yue and Suki start to fight* Ooooh. That's a mean right hook Suki's got! *grabs popcorn* This is better than cable!

**Zukofan**: *whispers to Night* Duke almost called Smellerbee a dude

**Duke**: Isn't he a dude?

**Zukofan**: *sweatdrops then hits Duke on the back of the head*

**Duke**: Ow! What'd I do?  
><strong><br>Smellerbee**: I'm a GIRL!

**Duke**: Oh.

**Zukofan**: *smacks Duke on the back of the head again*

**Night**: Geez, Duke, you're one to talk! I mean, with your outfit and ponytail you sometimes look like a girl.

**Duke**: *glares* You'll pay for that!

**Night**: Bring it on, dice-boy! *to Smellerbee* You wanna help?

**Smellerbee**: *pulls out knives* With pleasure! *Night and Smellerbee start attacking Duke*

**Bakura**: *watching Smellerbee wield the knives* You know, I think I like these people.

**Marik**: *staring a Jet's hook swords* Me too!

**Zukofan**: If you like those... Hey Zuko! Sokka! Suki! Mae! Show them your pieces!

*Zuko pulls out his dual dao swords, Sokka pulls out his space sword, Suki pulls out her katana, and Mai pulls out some of her knives*

**Zukofan**: Nice, right?

*the door opens*

**Joey**: Who's comin in now?

**Zukofan**: Don't look at me! I didn't invite anybody else!

*Ozai enters the room*  
><strong><br>Zukofan, Zuko, Toph, Suki, Sokka, Aang, Katara**:

**Night**: GAAAH! The evil creeper of creepiness!

**Toph**: Yeah, leave the nicknames to us, honey.  
><strong><br>Suki**: Wow, she's worse with nicknames than me!

**Ozai**: Good afternoon. *glares at everyone*

**Night**: NOOO! Get out of my AuthorSpace you weirdo!

**Pegasus**: Is this another villian I see?

**Night**: Pegasus? How did you get out of the dungeon?

**Zukofan**: How the bloody hell did you find us here?

**Ozai**: I'm freaking Fire Lord Ozai!

**Zukofan**: Oh right...

**Ozai**: Now face the wrath of my-

**Zukofan**: *uses awesome bending to throw him out*

**Tristan**: That Ozai guy needs to get laid

**Sokka**: Big time

**Pegasus**: NOOOO! My fellow villian is gone! Now who will will I reminisce with about defeating Yugi-boy and Yami-boy? Not to mention drink wine with!  
><strong><br>Yugi**: But, you never beat us.  
><strong><br>Pegasus**: It's still fun to dream!  
><strong><br>Night**: Yeah, I'm bored with this. *uses her earthbending to make a giant hole in the floor behind Pegasus*

**Pegasus**: What the- what is this madness?

**Night**: *crazy grin* Madness? THIS. IS. FANFICTION! *Spartan-kicks him over the edge*  
><strong><br>Sokka**: Hey, why didn't we just do that with Ozai?

**Night**: Because then your show wouldn't have a plot. Plus, all the copyright issues would've been a pain.

**Sokka**: *sweatdrop* I don't want to know*

**Aang**: Can we leave now?

**Zukofan**: NO! We just need to get the party started!

**Haru**: This is a party?

**Zukofan**: Why yes Mustachio, couldn't you tell? *runs to ipod and starts playing Wish Right Now* EVERYBODY DANCE NOW!

*everybody stares at her*

**Zukofan**: Everybody dance...NOW.

**Bakura**: You really expect that to work again?

**Zukofan**: *hits him with a waterwhip* Any more stupid questions?

*everybody shakes their head*

**Zukofan**: Okay then. *grabs Ryou and starts dancing with him*

**Night**: *is standing off in the corner*  
><strong><br>Mokuba**: Aren't you going to dance?

**Night**: *shakes head* I don't feel like dancing.

**Mokuba**: But, won't she make you dance like the rest of us?

**Night**: We authoresses all try to stick together. We don't like to use our powers on each other.

**Mokuba**: *sees Ryou on the dance looking scared* Poor Ryou, he hates dancing.

**Night**: *sighs* I guess I'll go save him. *runs over and yanks Ryou off the dance floor and over to where Mokuba was standing*  
><strong><br>Ryou**: Thanks.

**Night**: Your welcome. Now, I'm gonna run before Zukofan comes over and tries to kill me for stealing you.

**Mokuba**: But I thought you guys don't like to use your powers on each other!

**Night**: Yeah, that doesn't mean we can't!

**Zukofan**: I'm sorry Ryou, I didn't know you didn't like dancing. Here's a cookie. *hands him a cookie*

**Ryou**: Thank you.

**Zukofan**: But you know who are hating this more? *looks at Kaiba, Bakura, and Zuko* I feel bad for doing it to Zuko and my other favorite characters but it's worth it when it's Bakura and Kaiba. *sees Pegasus skimming through her ipod* What is he doing?

*Spice Girls starts playing*

**Night**: Of course the fruitcake would pick that.

**Aang**: *looking at the iPod with interest* How is that possible? There's music, but no instruments!

**Night**: Oh yeah! You guys don't have technology on your show!

**Sokka**: Yeah we do! Have you SEEN our war balloons?  
><strong><br>Night**: Yeah, but that's all a bunch of steam punk nonsene.

**Sokka**: *looks like he's about to argue, then sighs* Yeah, you're right.

**Night**: *pats his arm* It's okay. Here, take a look at my computer. I think you'll like it.

**Sokka**: Awesome!

**Zukofan**: LIGHTBULB!

**Toph**: What was that?

**Ryou**: Oh that's what she says when she has an idea though it's never a good thing

**Zukofan**: Oh come on, I've had some good ideas! Anyway, *takes computer and opens up youtube*

**Mokuba**: Why are you going to youtube?

**Zukofan**: Cuz we are going to be watching some abridged videos.

**Marik**: Abridged?

**Zukofan**: Yes, abridged. Now shall we watch Yu-Gi-Oh Abridged or Avatar: The Last Airbender Abridged?

**Night**: But- but they're both awesome! HOW DO WE CHOOSE? *throws her hands in the air dramatically*

**Katara**: *to Kaiba* Is she always this...

**Kaiba**: Psychotic?

**Katara**: Not exactly the word I was looking for, but, yeah.

**Kaiba**: She's an authoress. They're a whole different species, and are often more dramatic and bipolar than normal people.

**Night**: *bipolar mood change* And I have to agree with Zukofan. She does have some awesome ideas. Like her idea for a 'which is cuter: Ryou, Mokuba, or Yugi' idea that's actually appearing in the next chapter. SURPRISE!

**Zukofan**: OMG! *jumps up and down* YAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAY!

**Katara**: That one seems strange too

**Atem**: They all are

**Zukofan**: I say we watch Yugioh Abridged. Not only because of Joey's funniness but also because in all fairness Yugioh was here first

**Tea**: Something tells me this isn't going to be good...

**Night**: Actually, it's really awesome!  
><strong><br>Everyone**: *skeptical eybrow-raising*

**Night**: No, really! *starts babbling* For example, Tristan's voiced by Barney, and Ryou has a gay-dar, and everyone hates Tea's annoying friendship speeches, and Duke has theme music, and Pegasus is a fruitcake- well, we knew that already, but still! And-

**Tristan**: Whoa, whoa, whoa! Barney?

**Tea**: Annoying friendship speeches?

**Duke**: Theme music?

**Ryou**: GAY-DAR?

**Night**: *sighs* Just watch!

**Zukofan**: This one's my favorite! *plays season 0 episode of YTAS*

**Mokuba**: *one of the expedition guys dies* Did that guy just die?

**Katara**: No, he's just sleeping

**Kaiba**: He's dead

**Katara**: *hits Kaiba on the back of the head*

*Yugi on the computer threatened to shove a guy's basketball down his throat*

**Zukofan**: *laughs hard and everybody stares at her* What? That's always my favorite part.

**Night**: I like the episode in Season 1 where they all get trapped in the cave and Ryou's like 'HELP! THIS SUPERMODEL'S ONE OF MY FANGIRLS!' and they start running away:

'OH NO! Not a fangirl!'

'Come back here and help me, you wankers!'

*starts laughing her head off* It's very much win!

**Katara**: I don't think I want to know what that's from.

**Ryou**: I get attacked by a supermodel?

**Duke**: Aww, British people have all the fun. *pouts*

**Zukofan**: Hey at least you have your own theme music! I'd kill to have one!

**Yugi**: What would you want your theme music to be?

**Zukofan**: It's a five way tie between Tik Tok by Ke$ha, When Will My Life Begin from Tangled, Sound the Bugle by Bryan Adams, Brooklyn Rage, and Out There from Hunchback of Notre Dame

**Joey**: Kid music?

**Zukofan**: You want my theme music to be Hit the Blonde Guy with the Brooklyn Accent every time he asks a dumb question?

**Joey**: Those are some good choices there.

**Zukofan**: What about you Night? What would your theme music be?

**Night**: Hmm... It would either be Caramelldansen, Biri Bom Beri Bom by Co-ed School (the lyrics are in Korean but I love the beat), Into the Night by Santana, New Divide by Linkin Park, or Fireflies by Owl City.

**Bakura**: I have never heard of any of those songs.

**Night**: Guess what? I don't care! *glares*

**Kaiba**: Are you sure you don't have multiple personality disorder?

**Night**: Um... no?

**Zukofan**: Oh wait here's my favorite part!

**Abridged Yugi**: Ahh! Good morning, world! I have a feeling that today is going to be super-special...

**Abridged Ushio**: Tada!

**Abridged Yugi**: What the hell did you DO?  
><strong><br>Abridged Ushio**: The Elite Beat Agents tried to solve your problems the old-fashioned way - by dancing. But unfortunately refused to play along. So we tried a new method. We call it BEATING THEM HALF TO DEATH! *Abridged Ushio kicks Joey. Real Joey winces* Get it? Elite Beat Agents. 'Cause we beat ya!

**Abridged Yugi**: You can't do this to them! They are my friends! ...Kind of! ...Sort of! ...Well, not really, but still! I'm sure they have perfectly good reasons for abusing me several times a day...

**Abridged Joey**: Nah...

**Abridged Yugi**: Okay, you know what, forget it, just lay into them. Be my guest.

**Zukofan**: HAHAHAHAHAHAHA! *gets more strange looks* What?

**Joey**: Ya know that really hurt when he beat the crap da crap outta us

**Zukofan**: Oh, I'm sorry! *kisses Joey on the cheek*

**Kaiba**: What is with this freak and showing affection like that?  
><strong><br>Zukofan**: At least I actually feel something other than hatred and whatever. Hell, MAE feels more emotions than you and she's a BIG FRIGGING BLAH

**Night**: Hey, Mae's pretty cool. Kaiba, on the other hand, has a heart of stone, along with his liver, lungs, and most other internal organs.

**Kaiba**: *rolls eyes* How kind of you.

**Night**: Hey! It's not my fault that you only care about your brother and your Blue Eyes White Dragons!

**Mokuba**: She does kind of have a point big brother. You should try to open up a bit more.

**Night**: Yeah! Listen to the little guy!

**Kaiba**: *eye twitches*

**Zukofan**: Don't get me wrong, I like Mae. I was just making a point.

**Mae**: Forgive me for not jumping for joy...

**Zukofan**: And Kaiba does have a soft spot for kids. It's just the cutest thing ever!

**Kaiba**: *eye twitches again*

**Zukofan**: Not as cute as all the times Zuko did something sweet for other people like when he lit all those lanterns on his date Jin and when he saved that Lee kid and the time he helped Katara get the closure she needed...oh and the time he saved Katara when Azula shot lightning at her!

**Zuko**: How exactly is that cute?

**Zukofan**: Cuz you're such an angsty sourpuss all the time.

**Sokka**: She's right you know.

**Night**: You know, Zuko and Kaiba are a lot alike. I mean, Kaiba's an angsty sourpuss too, and they both have a ton of family problems.

**Zuko**: Hey! It's not my fault my sister's crazy!

**Night**: *ignoring him* Plus they were both cute kids, and are both the bad guys who turn good, though not as much in Kaiba's case.

**Kaiba**: Thanks. *sarcasm*  
><strong><br>Night**: *thinks* You know, Yugi and Aang are similar too! They're both short, adorable main characters that sometimes seem to have a thing for a certain brown haired, blue eyed female friend, though it's much more pronounced in Aang's case.

**Aang and Yugi**: *blush*

**Night**: And Katara and Tea, along with looking a bit similar, also both like making inspirational speeches and sort of act like the mom of the group a lot.

**Katara and Tea**: Huh? Mom?  
><strong><br>Night**: *still musing to herself* And Joey and Sokka are both the goofball comic relief characters... *looks at Zukofan* Am I the only one seeing all these similarities?

**Zukofan**: Hmm, I have noticed the Zuko/Kaiba and the Tea/Katara similarities but not the Yugi/Aang and Joey/Sokka ones. Interesting *sees that clip is over* Alright! Time for Avatar: The Last Airbender Abridged series! *finds clip and plays it while everybody sweatdrops*

**Abridged Sokka**: Dammit Katara, I told you we shouldn't buy a canoe at Wal-Mart but nooo, you had a COUPON!

**Aang**: What's walmart?

**Zukofan**: *in evil voice similar to Bakura's* A place of untold danger!

**Mokuba**: Like Forks?

**Zukofan**: Walmart's not evil enough to be like Forks but yeah

**Abridged Katara**: Are you telling me what to do? Is it because I'm a woman? Are you sexist? I bet you're sexist! Sexist Mc-Sexist Pants!

**Katara**: Hey, I don't sound like that!

**Night**: Well Katara, you were kinda going on about how Pakku was sexist in the Northern Water Tribe...  
><strong><br>Katara**: Still, that's not how it happened at all!

**Night**: It's not supposed to be accurate, it's supposed to be funny!

**Abridged Sokka**: Oh. My. God. IT'S AN ICEBERG PINATA!

**Zuko**: I don't see the humor in this.

**Night**: *mutters* Buzzkill.

**Zukofan**: *after Sokka's talk about the iceburg pinata* HA HA HA! *sees the stares she's getting* Oh screw you guys that was funny.

**Abridged Zuko**: That light. Tt could only be someone opening an iceburg pinata...and not sharing it with ME!  
><strong><br>Zuko**: Wait, is that supposed to be MY voice?

**Zukofan**: Yup! ^^

**Zuko**: I sound like a whiny brat!  
><strong><br>Zukofan**: *snickers, earning a glare from the firebender* What? It's a comedy Senor Hothead, learn to laugh

*Abridged Katara starts saying "optimism" and Abridged Sokka starts saying "skepticism"

**Katara**: Hey! I'm not optimistic all the time!

**Sokka**: And I'm not skeptical about everything!

**Aang, Zukofan**: *snicker*

**Night**: Geez, guys lighten up! It was made to bring out the little things you do and blow them out of proportion, while still relatively telling the story!

**Zuko**: Still, I'm not like that at all!

**Everyone**: *eyebrow raise*  
><strong><br>Zuko**: What?  
><strong><br>Night**: Suuuuuure you're not, Zuko.

**Zukofan**: I dunno, man. You did seem kinda like a kid at the beginning

**Zuko**: How could you say that? *Zuko looks confused while Zukofan laughs*  
><strong><br>Bakura**: Of course you would know all about of acting like a child Zukofan

**Zukofan**: *blows raspberry at Bakura*

**Bakura**: Thank you for proving my point

**Zukofan**: bugger

**Night**: Hey! There's nothing wrong with acting like a child.

**Bakura**: Oh really?

**Night**: *totally missing the sarcasm* Of course! In my head I'm nine, and it's dropping every day!

**Bakura**: And why doesn't that surprise me?

**Night**: Oh, your wit astounds me.

**Malik**: You sure don't TALK like a nine-year-old.  
><strong><br>Night**: Fine, I'm a nine-year-old with a big vocabulary!

**Zukofan**: That's cuz she's a nine year old with a giant *** brain!

**Ryou**: You swore in front of a child!

**Zukofan**: *in Bakura's voice* I don't care!

**Bakura**: That's MY line!  
><strong><br>Zukofan**: I don't care!

**Night**: Don't worry, she didn't actually curse.

**Ryou**: What? But we all heard her!

**Night**: No we didn't. Remember? 4Kids censors everything. She didn't curse, it was just a couple asterisks.

**Bakura**: But, this isn't a show! How did 4Kids censor it?

**Night**: When I said 4Kids censors everything, that means EVERYTHING.

**Bakura**: That's pretty creepy.

**Night**: You're telling me! 4Kids is like the Big Brother of censorship.

**Zukofan**: They actually take away guns! So now whenever someone pulls out a gun, it just looks like they're about ready to shoot something out of their fingers *starts pretending her pointer finger is a gun* Pew pew!

**Bakura**: What the hell was that?

**Zukofan**: That's my gun sound

**Bakura**: Guns don't sound like that you moron.

**Zukofan**: Oh really smart guy? Let's see you make a better gun noise!

**Bakura**: Gladly. *points his finger at Zukofan and makes actual gun noise*

**Ryou**: *shoves Zukofan out of the way* Watch out!

*an actual bullet comes from Bakura*

**Zukofan**: Your finger is a frigging gun?

**Sokka**: Jeez, just when I thought this guy wasn't freaky enough

**Night**: *points finger at Bakura* Stop what you're doing or I'll shoot you with my invisible gun!

**Bakura**: That wouldn't fool anyone.

**Tristan**: Do what she says Bakura, she has an invisible gun!

**Bakura**: *facepalm* Tristan doesn't count.

**Night**: There's nothing more intimidating than an invisible gun!

**Bakura**: *pulls out a giant machine gun* You were saying?

**Night**: *sweatdrops* Um... I'm just... gonna... RUN! *runs and hides behind Ryou*

**Ryou**: Oh, not again!

**Zukofan**: *stands in front of Ryou* Don't kill Ryou! He's the cutest thing ever created since kittens started sleeping in shoes!

**Bakura**: Why would I kill my hikari you fool! I need him to be here!

**Zukofan**: Ooooooooohhh ***, that's right  
><strong><br>Ryou**: I appreciate the gesture though

**Bakura**: *starts shooting Zukofan*

**Zukofan**: Tell my fans I love them! *dies*

**Bakura**: Ha, I killed her! That's one less authoress I have to deal with!

**Night**: *starts laughing*

**Bakura**: What are you so happy about?

**Night**: You... you actually think you killed her? *continues laughing*

**Bakura**: I did! Or, didn't you see me destroy her?  
><strong><br>Night**: *shakes head* What you fail to realize, dear Bakura, is that we're AUTHORESSES. You CAN'T kill us!

**Zukofan**: *wakes up* Oh yeah! Forgot about that. Hey...since Bakura's a cartoon, that means he's not killable either isn't it? *puts on evil smile*

**Bakura**: What?  
><strong><br>Zukofan**: *pulls out a bat* I'm gonna have some fun with you! *starts chasing Bakura around with a bat* Somebody put on some whup *** music NOW!

*Pegasus goes to ipod*

**Zukofan**: AND NO SPICE GIRLS!

**Pegasus**: Oh you are so unfabulous!

**Night**: *pushes Pegasus away from iPod* Okay, now what would be whup music?

**Duke**: How about 'Sexy Back'?

**Night**: *shakes head* No, that's your theme song! It's gotta be something else.  
><strong><br>Pegasus**: *opens mouth*  
><strong><br>Night**: Pegasus, if you say 'Barbie Girl' I'm going to spartan kick you right back into the dungeon, got that?

**Pegasus**: *closes mouth*

**Night**: Hmm... *snaps fingers* I got it! *puts on 'Savior' by Rise Against* I hope this works, Zukofan!

**Bakura**: *is still being chased* I don't!

**Night**: Nobody asked you!

**Zukofan**: *jumps on Bakura's back* Giddyup Bunny!

**Bakura**: I'M NOT A BUNNY!

**Marik**: Yeah don't call him a bunny

**Bakura**: Thank you!

**Marik**: I still think he looks more like a kitty

**Bakura**: *bleep* you Marik!

**Night**: Hey, if you get to ride on the kitty's back, then I get to ride on Sparkles the Magic Unicorn!  
><strong><br>Tristan**: Oh no.  
><strong><br>Night**: *jumps on Tristan's back* Onward, Sparkles!

**Duke**: Are you sure he's not a narwhal, Night?

**Night**: Hmm... you could be right. But, if he's a narwhal, then he's gonna need water!  
><strong><br>Tristan**: I REALLY don't like where this is going.

**Night**: It's time for another GIANT WATER BALLOON! *pushes button and a giant water balloon falls from the sky*

**Zukofan**: *uses waterbending to protect herself from getting wet snatches remote from Night* From now on, only I'M allowed to press the giant water balloon button *pulls giant plug out of the floor and the water goes down the drain*

**Katara**: Where did that even-

**Atem**: We have no idea

**Duke**: *Sexy Back starts playing while he speaks in a flirting matter to Katara* You know, I never really got your name...  
><strong><br>Sokka**: TOUCH MY SISTER AND YOU DIE!  
><strong><br>Zukofan**: Just noticed another similarity! Sokka and Joey are similar since they both have younger sisters they love and protect

**Night**: *puts finger on chin thoughtfully* Huh, you're right!

**Duke**: Hey, who's like me on that show?

Night: Umm... no one. *shrugs* Sorry, Duke. There just aren't any pretty-boy dice guys on Avatar.

**Duke**: *pouts*

**Night**: I wonder... if Kaiba's Zuko, then who does that make Mokuba?

**Mokuba**: It's okay, I don't think I really want an alter ego.

**Night**: *shrugs* Okay. *runs over and glomps Teo* OMR! You're so kawaii!

**Teo**: Um... thanks?

**Ryou**: Thank Ra! For once she's not hugging me!

**Zukofan**: Come to think of it, Duke kinda reminds me of Jet. Except Duke doesn't die on the show and he wasn't totally insane

**Jet**: Hey!  
><strong><br>Zukofan**: Oh shut up Jet you know I love you

**Jet**: ...Actually I don't know that

**Zukofan**: OH OH! I just thought of Mokuba's alter ego!

**Mokuba**: Oh no...

**Zukofan**: Mokuba is a lot like...MOMO!

**Mokuba, Kaiba**: WHAT?

**Zukofan**: You're both really adorable and lovable oh and there's the fact the both of you get captured a LOT

**Night**: Huh. I guess Duke and Jet ARE a bit similar. Except Duke doesn't have a thing for Tea. *suddenly stops and stares at Duke*

**Duke**: *innocently* What?

**Night**: Never mind. Yeah, Mokuba and Momo are alike. Their names both start with M, and they do get captured a lot.  
><strong><br>Kaiba**: Yeah, but my little brother isn't a MONKEY!

**Night**: Hey! Momo happens to be a LEMUR!

**Kaiba**: Oh, my mistake, sorry.

**Night**: *fans herself* Is it just me, or is it getting a little sarcastic in here?

**Zukofan**: It isn't just you, there's a lot of sarcasm going around

**Sokka**: Wait I just realized something. Your name's Zukofan2005!

**Zukofan**: No duh genius.

**Sokka**: I thought it was 2011, why the 2005?

**Zukofan**: Oh I was a fan of Zuko for 6 years, even when he was evil

**Sokka, Aang, Katara**: WHAT?

**Zukofan**: What?

**Sokka**: You actually liked him when he was a total firejerk?

**Zukofan**: Well yeah. I even like Azula.  
><strong><br>All the ATLA characters save for Azula**: WHAT?

**Zukofan**: *shrugs* I have an evil person fetish

**Night**: I like Ty Lee! I just don't see how she can be fire nation, she's so bright and sweet.

**Ty Lee**: *giggles and does a flip* Why, thank you!

**Night**: Plus, she the kick-buttest fighter ever! I mean, have you seen how she flips around and takes down grown men with one jab? *is going into fangirl mode*

**Sokka**: Yeah, yeah, we get it, you love Ty Lee. Now, is there any meat around here?

**Night**: Shut up, boomerang boy. Say, Ty Lee? Would you ever consider teaching me some of your moves?

**Ty Lee**: I'd love to! We can start right now! *starts teaching Night*

**Kaiba**: All this fangirl-ing is making me sick.

**Zuko**: You said it.

**Zukofan**: Believe it or not Ty Lee was the only one of Ozai's Angels who actually scared me more O_o

**Azula**: Say that again?

**Mai**: Seriously?

*Sokka, Aang, Toph, Bakura, Joey, Tristan, Marik, and Duke laugh at Zukofan*

**Zukofan**: Don't laugh, especially you Sokka and Toph! The way she freaking blocks your chi like that and paralyzes you just scares me, I mean sure lightning and knives are scary too but to be chi blocked and paralyzed for a period of time and just laying there like a sitting duck *shudders* But I still think she's pretty darn adorable ^_^

**Ty Lee**: YAY!

**Night**: Well, call me stereotypical but Azula always scared me the most.

**Azula**: As she should. Everyone should fear my power!

**Night**: Oh, no, your bending isn't what scares me. Just at the end when she went completely bonkers, her screaming freaked me out. Plus, her expressions were pretty creepified, too.

**Azula**: o.O

**Everyone else**: ... HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

**Azula**: *death glare* IT'S NOT FUNNY!

**Sokka**: She basically told you that the scariest thing about you is your face. That's pretty funny!

**Zukofan**: XD I actually gotta agree with Night. I mean when Azula was punishing her hair she looked so flipping creepy. HOLY CRAP! She's just like Marik! Only she doesn't join the good side in the end.

**Azula**: How dare you compare me to that little freak!

**Marik**: I'm the freak, you're the one "punishing" your hair!

**Azula**: You're right, maybe my hair isn't the one that needs punishing. *pulls out pair of scissors and puts on evil smirk*

**Marik**: O_o

**Zukofan**: RUN BILLY RUN!

**Marik**: *gets chased by Azula* MY NAME IS MARIK!

**Zukofan**: IT DOESN'T MATTER WHAT YOUR NAME IS! JUST RUN!

**Night**: *watches as Azula continues to chase Marik* RUN, BINKY-BOY, RUN!

**Marik**: Hey! Only I can call people that!

**Night**: Fine. *pouts and then sighs* As much as I would love for Azula to beat the crap out of Marik...  
><strong><br>Atem**: We would ALL love that.

**Marik**: HEY!  
><strong><br>Night**: *continues as if they didn't interrupt* I can't have Azula chopping off Marik's hair. It's too smexy. *throws a pinball machine at Azula and knocks her over*

**Azula**: *gives Night a death glare* Grr!

**Night**: Eeep! *to everyone else* If you need me I'll be running for my life... so try not to need me!

**Bakura**: We never did.

**Night**: *running* SHUT IT, FLUFFY!

* * *

><p>I apologize for ending it rather abruptly, but it would have been super long if I ended it anywhere else. The Avatar people should be around for another chapter or so. See you in the next chapter!<p> 


	5. Authoresses Pwn All

We're back baby! I apologize for the super long wait for this chapter. Blame it on my laziness, and the fact that I'm easily distracted. ^_^'

Once again, I'd like to remind you that half of this belongs to Zukofan2005, so don't give me all the credit! She deserves at least half.

DISCLAIMER: We still don't own YuGiOh or Avatar: The Last Airbender. Those lawyers just love rubbing it in our faces, don't they?

* * *

><p><strong>Zukofan<strong>: Hold your breath everybody!

**Joey**: Don't tell me-

**Zukofan**: NOW! *slams on the button on her remote and a giant water balloon lands on them and explodes*

**Everybody**: NOT AGAIN!

**Zukofan**: *singing softly* Just keep swimming, just keep swimming... *jaws theme starts playing* Oh crap...*gets pulled underwater*

**Night**: EEEP! *swims over to the 'Random Objects Emporium' and grabs a life boat* I love this place.

**Atem**: What DOESN'T she have there?

**Night**: *to everyone* GET TO THE CHOPPER!

**Everybody**: *sweatdrops*

**Yugi**: Um... Night? That isn't...

**Night**: *looks down* Oh... GET TO THE LIFE BOAT!

**Zukofan**: *jumps out of the water* I'M A MERMAID! Look I have fins and everything! *shows everybody her grey fins"

**Ryou**: *to Joey in an undertone* Should we tell her that that's actually a shark eating her from the waist down?

**Joey**: Nah. Let her have her fun.

**Bakura**: We can tell her when it finishes eating her.

**Night**: Boy, you guys don't listen, do you?

**Ryou, Bakura, and Joey: **Huh?

**Night:**I already told you, she's an authoress. The shark can try to eat her if it wants, but it won't work. And now, I'm gonna go for a swim *jumps in the water and grows a real mermaid tail*

**Bakura:**What the- How did she do that?

**Night:***surfaces and points at herself* Authoress. I pwn you all!

**Bakura:**Grrr.

**Joey:** Say, there any snacks in this lifeboat?

**Zukofan:***pulls shark off her legs and throws it onto the boat* Here ya go!

**Joey:***gets chased by shark* AAAH!

**Bakura:** *hits shark in the head multiple times and starts om nom noming on it*  
><strong><br>Everybody:***sweatdrops*

**Zukofan:** *sees Night with real mermaid tail* Aw, I wanna be a mermaid too! *pouts*

**Night:** I only get a mermaid tail when I want one. It'd probably work for you if you wanted it to.  
><strong><br>Duke:**Hey, I haven't gotten any lines in a while! I'm starting to feel like a minor character!

**Ishizu:**I know how you feel.

**Tristan:**In a few hours, the sun will rise!

**Tea:**NOBODY CARES, TRISTAN! *eye twitch*

**Serenity:** Um, has everyone forgotten the shark that's still in the life boat?  
><strong><br>Joey:**HELP!

**Night:** Joey hasn't!

**Zukofan:***grows mermaid tail* YAY! *jumps into the water. Joey is still screaming* Jeez calm down you big baby Bakura's om nom nomming on it right now

**Bakura**: *has eaten it down to the bone* Mmm that's good shark

**Everybody**: O_O

**Zukofan:** Hey you know who hasn't had any lines in a while? Dobby  
><strong><br>Everybody**: DOBBY?  
><strong><br>Dobby**: *appears* Masters called Dobby?

**Zukofan**: YAY! *hugs Dobby* I miss you Dobby.

**Night:** Okay, when did this become a YuGiOh, Avatar: the Last Airbender, AND Harry Potter crossover? ...That reminds me *looks over at Avatar: the Last Airbender cast* How come you've been so quiet?  
><strong><br>A:tLa Cast:***halfway to the door*

**Sokka:**... Well, we were kinda hoping that if we stayed quiet for awhile we could sneak away without you noticing.

**Night:***raises eybrow* Well that worked.

**Katara:***to Sokka* Geez, she's more sarcastic than you!

**Iroh:**Is there any tea around here?

**Night:***squees* IROH! When did you get here?

**Iroh:** *checks sundial* About ten minutes ago.

**Zukofan:**I thought you said authoress' can do what they want. Oh well, bye Dobby! *Dobby leaves*

**Sokka**: Hey how come he could leave and we can't?

**Zukofan**: Dude, he's a house elf. Odds are he was gonna Apparate out of here anyways  
><strong><br>Everybody:**...

**Zukofan:**Oh right you guys don't read Harry Potter. Well putting it this way, Dobby would have left the room anyway since he can just poof out of one room and poof into another. *makes "poof" movement with her hands* Poof

**Ty Lee**: Poof!

**Zukofan:** ...Aw screw it! *hugs Ty Lee* I always love the way you say poof!

**Night**: Oh, sorry Zukofan! I didn't mean you had to send him away, I just thought it was kinda funny that we had three different fandoms in here. Sorry *does chibi eyes* Forgive me?

**Ty Lee**: Poof!

**Night**: *starts giggling* The way you say that is just hilarious!

**Kaiba**: Did you eat a lot of paint chips when you were a kid?

**Night:***sticks out tongue* NO!

**Joey:** Hey, I found popsicles!  
><strong><br>Night:***hisses and tackles him* MINE!

**Ryou:** Well, this certainly can't end well.

**Zukofan:***steals popsicle* It's okay Night! ^_^ Dobby was probably super duper busy

**Zuko**: *raises eyebrow* Super duper?  
><strong><br>Zukofan:**Don't be a super duper pooper scooper. I like saying super duper.

**Sokka:***snickers* Pooper scooper?

**Zukofan**: I MISS CRASHBOX! *cries*

**Tea**: Crashbox?

**Zukofan**: It was a shox on HBO it was funny! *cries more*

**Ty Lee:**Poof!

**Zukofan:** *hugs Ty Lee* I LOVE YOU! *sees what flavor popsicle she got* Oooh chocolate! *sucks on it happily*

**Night**: *has just eaten seven popsicles* HAHAHAHA! 'pooper scooper'! HAHAHAHA!

**Sokka:**Um... it wasn't THAT funny.

**Night:***continues giggling* You said 'funny'! Isn't funny such a silly word? *collapses on the floor, laughing her head off*

**Bakura:**Is she on some kind of new medication?

**Night:**No, but wouldn't that be hilarious? *keeps giggling and rolling around on the floor*

**Marik:**Geez, what's wrong with her?

**Airi:** Oh, don't worry about it. She gets like this whenever she has too much suger. Everything she hears just becomes insanely amusing to her for some reason.  
><strong><br>Ryou:** And... who are you?  
><strong><br>Airi:** I'm Night's OC, Airi Ayame. It's a pleasure to meet you! *shakes his hand*  
><strong><br>Sokka:**And... how long have you been standing there?

**Airi:** I walked in when Night started killing that blonde kid for the popsicles. I was actually coming in to confiscate them before this could happen *gestures at Night who is still giggling insanely* But I was  
>too late... Oh, well. At least she hasn't found the sour skittles yet.<p>

**Night:**Hey, look! It's Sour Skittles! *eats them in between laughing fits*

**Airi:** It's official. We're doomed.

**Zukofan**: You know what that means?

**Joey**: Dance time?

**Zukofan**: Close but no

**Joey**: Phew!  
><strong><br>Zukofan:**It means it's time to party like it's 1999! *claps hands twice and the lights go out and neon lights start flashing aorund and music starts playing*

**Bodyless voice**: RANDOM DANCING!  
><strong><br>Zukofan:**Can't beat my, can't beat my, no you can't beat my Brooklyn Rage

**Joey, Zukofan:**I DON'T WANNA BE A FURRY!

*Napoleon Dynamite comes in and starts dancing*

**Night:***stops laughing and jumps up* ZOMYRA! I LOVE THIS SONG! *starts dancing and singing along*

**Kaiba:**A dance party. Oh, joy.

**Ryou:***noticed Airi sitting with her hands over her eyes* Are you alright?

**Airi:**Yeah. Me and strobe lights just... don't mix very well. One of the details Night though up about me is that strobe lights make me faint.

**Ryou:**Oh, that stinks. Here, maybe I can help. BAKURA!

**Bakura:***walks over* What? *Ryou whispers in his ear, and Bakura grins* Sure, this'll be fun! *grabs baseball bat and starts beating the crap out of the strobe light machine*

**Airi:** *sweatdrops* Um... thanks.

**Zukofan:**Yeah that was giving me a headache too. One reason why I hate going to dances at school *pulls out tommy gun and shoots strobe light machine* Oh and Bakura you owe me money for that strobe light machine

**Bakura:**What? But you destroyed it too!

**Zukofan:**Well yeah after you did. NOW COUGH IT UP!

**Bakura:** *grumbles*  
><strong><br>Aiko:***comes in humming*

**Zukofan:**OMG AIKO! *hugs Aiko*

**Yugi:**Aiko?

**Zukofan:**She's my OC for one of my friend's stories! One of my greatest creations *lightning strikes* Well save for Amunet.

**Bakura:**Amunet?

**Zukofan:**Oh you should know Amunet Bakura, she IS your love interest after all

**Bakura:**WHAT?

**Zukofan:**That's what you get for destroying my stuff. Now on with the party! *brings in food and soda, plays music on ipod, and disco ball appears* Oh and if anybody doesn't want the disco ball-

**Kaiba**: I don't want the disco ball here.

**Zukofan**: Anybody besides KAIBA, *Kaiba glares at her* just let me know instead of just destroying it OR ASKING somebody to destroy it *glares at Ryou and Bakura*

**Night:**Hey, I just realized something!

**Kaiba:**Well this should good. *sarcasm*

**Night:**Shut it, Mr. Grouchy Pants. Anyway, did we ever drain the water?

**Everyone**: *looks around at the deep water surrounding them*

**Sokka**: Huh. I can't believe we didn't notice that.

**Night**: I got it. *pulls out the cork and watches the water drain away* Alright, now LET'S PARTY!

**Duke:**Dang, we could've had a wet t-shirt party *eyes Ty Lee*

**Zukofan:**DUDE! ...actually that doesn't sound like a bad idea. *eyes Zuko*

**Mae:**Unless you like the way your face is you better stop oggling my boyfriend.

**Zukofan: **HA! Night keeps telling you guys, nothing terrible can happen to an authoress *Mae throws a knife at Zukofan and it gets lodged in her forehead* UH OH! UH OH! DO I TAKE IT OUT OR DO I LEAVE IT IN? DO I TAKE IT OUT OR DO I LEAVE IT IN? AHH!

**Bakura:***yanks knife out*

**Zukofan:**Phew! Thanks Bakura *Bakura stabs her in the shoulder with the knife* Ok that's it you're getting a time out.

**Bakura:***sarcastic* Oh no! What are you going to do? Put me in the corner? Make me go to bed without supper?

**Zukofan:**Nope! Even worse. You are going into the dungeons-

**Bakura:**Heh.

**Zukofan:**Let me finish! You're going into the dungeons where you will watch the first Twilight film

**Bakura:** NOOOOOOO!

**Night:** Not only that, but you'll also be stuck down there with PEGASUS!  
><strong><br>Pegasus**: But... I'm right here.

**Night**: *pushes a button and he falls down a trapdoor* NOW, you'll be down there with Pegasus!

**Bakura:** Oh. Crap.  
><strong><br>Night:**Sorry, Bakura, but this is what happens when you get authoresses mad. *claps hands and a giant hole in the ground appears behind Bakura*

**Bakura:**And... just what is that for, exactly?

**Night:** That, dear Bakura, is for Spartan-kicking you into the dungeon. *turns to Zukofan* Would you care to do the honors?

**Zukofan:**Oh you know it! But first, somebody has to say the line!

**Ryou:**This is madness! *doesn't know he just said the line*

**Zukofan:**Madness? THIS. IS. FANFICTION! *does Spartan-kick and Bakura falls down the whole* Now back to the partying! *goes to the Dance Dance Revolution game* I'll play you Tea!

**Tea:**YAY *plays DDR*

**Haru:** Where does this stuff come from?  
><strong><br>Zukofan:***still playing, points to the corner with all the other random stuff* HeLLOOO

**Haru**: Oh right.

**Marik:***creeps over to Haru and shaves off his mustache and little beard*

**Haru:**AAH! What the hell?

**Zukofan:**Oh please, Marik just did us all a favor. You just weren't your sexy fine self with it

**Haru:** *blushes*

**Night:**Ah, yes, the wonders of the 'Random Objects Emporium.'

**Yugi:** That place scares me.  
><strong><br>Atem**: It should. I'm pretty sure she's got Area 51 and the entrance to Atlantis in there.

**Night:**You know it! I also have to Tomb of Posidon!

**Atem:***raises eyebrows* Really?

**Night:**Yup! Right next to Amelia Earhart! *sees PacMan machine in the corner* ZOMYRA! PACMAN! *runs off to play*

**Atem and Yugi:** *sweatdrop*

**Zukofan:**Why would that surprise you Atem? I mean I did say before that my pocket was the entrance to Narnia

**Atem:**Oh, yes. That's right

**Bakura:** AAAAHHH!  
><strong><br>Ryou:**Oh no! Bakura must be in trouble! *is about to jump down the hole when Zukofan grabs his arm*

**Zukofan:**Hang on a second. *looks down hole and sees Bakura in a a fetal position* Huh. The movie must've started already. *closes hole* There we go. Now we can't hear the screaming

**Ryou:**Aren't you just being a bit cruel Zukofan?

**Zukofan:**Look who you're talking to.

**Ryou:**Oh. Right.

**Zukofan:** Besides, you need some time away from Bakura. I mean remember all the times he used you for his schemes?  
><strong><br>Ryou:** I guess you're right.  
><strong><br>Zukofan:**Now do me a favor and have something to eat and relax for a bit

**Ryou:** *sigh* Fine

**Night:**Aww, Ryou's just being compassionate! It's one of the things we love about him. *glomps him*

**Ryou:**Oh, great. She's doing it again.

**Night:**Oh, come on Ryou! You know you love it!

**Marik:** *is looking around the 'Random Objects Emporium'* Hey, what's this? *holds up atomic bomb*  
><strong><br>Night:**Hey, I was looking for that! I need it for my report on the Cold War!

**Atem:**Um... does that thing still work?

**Night**: Sure does! *grins* Do you think I'll get extra credit?

**Atem:** *looks at Marik, who is tossing the bomb up in the air and catching it* Well, I think I'm going to go write my will now.

**Zukofan:** Leave me something good!  
><strong><br>Atem:**A boot to the head it is!

**Zukofan:** Yay!  
><strong><br>Atem:** *sweatdrops*  
><strong><br>Tea:***Marik is still playing with the atomic bomb* Could somebody PLEASE take that away from him?

**Zukofan:**Will do! *takes bomb from Marik*

**Marik:**Hey!

**Zukofan: **Shut up. LIGHTBULB!

**Everybody:***groan* Oh no

**Zukofan:** Let's use this to blow up New Jersey! I'm tired of Snookie and that stupid "It's a Jersey thing" thing.

**Night:**WHOA! Whoa whoa whoa whoa whoa! You can't do THAT!

**Atem**: Why not? Do you like that show or something?

**Night:** Of course not! The Jersey Shore is completely stupid. But she still can't blow up New Jersey!  
><strong><br>Tristan:**Why can't she?

**Night:**Because I just so happen to have family there! And I 'm visiting them! I don't want to DIE!

**Duke**: Umm, you've been pissing off psycopathic murderers all day. Are you sure about that?

**Night**: ...point taken. But yes, I'm sure!

**Zukofan:**Can I at least blow up SMeyer's house?

**Sokka**: What's a SMeyer?

**Zukofan:**It's the most foul creature on the planet

**Kaiba:**The creator of Twilight

**Zukofan:***grabs all of SMeyer's published works and burns them* Burn SMeyer burn! Burn SMeyer burn! MWAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

**Everybody:***gives her creeped out looks*

**Zukofan:**Anywho, can I at least destroy something with it?

**Ryou:** That wouldn't be wise  
><strong><br>Zukofan:** Aw! *throws atomic bomb to the side and it explodes*

**Night:**NO! I needed that for my report!

**Yugi:** Something tells me that your teacher is glad that won't be in the school.  
><strong><br>Night:***ignores him* Oh, well. I'll just do my report on WWI and use this. *pulls German U-boat out of the 'Random Objects Emporium'*

**Everyone:***sweatdrop*

**Atem:**Yeah, I don't think I want to know how that got there.

**Night:** Okay, this one is DEFINITELY gonna get me extra credit!

**Zukofan**: *she and Marik go into the U-boat* Hold your breath everybody!

**Zuko:**She wouldn't-

**Zukofan: ***presses button on remote twice*

**Tea:***sweatdrops* She would

*two giant waterballoons fall and explode in the room, flooding the room again only this time twice as much*

**Zukofan**: Dive! Dive! Dive!

**Night:**What? *widens eyes* She- she just stole my submarine! Alright, this means war! *grabs another U-boat out of the 'Random Objects Emporium' and gets in with Yami, Yugi, Ryou, Mokuba, and Teo*

**Yugi:**Um... what about everyone else?

**Night:** Oh, they'll be fine! *sits in control chair and looks out into the water* Alright, men! We have an enemy submarine approaching from the starboard side! Do you know what this means?  
><strong><br>Ryou:**We drain the water and stop this before it gets out of hand?

**Night:**Nope! That would be boring. Instead, we're going to FIRE THE TORPEDOES! *hits a button and three torpedoes shoot out towards Zukofan's U-boat* DIRECT HIT!

**Teo:** Something tells me this isn't going to end well.

**Marik:**We've been hit!

**Zukofan:**Way to point out the obvious Billy!

**Marik:**My name is Marik

**Zukofan**: I DON'T CARE JUST FIRE THE TORPEDOS! DOUBLE TIME!

**Marik:***hits a button twice and six torpedos shoot out and hit Night's U-boat*

**Zukofan:** BOOYAH!

**Night:**Well that can't be good.

**Ryou:**Does that mean we can get out now?

**Night:**Nope! We're going to do... THIS! *hits another button and a gaint squid shoots out and attacks Zukofan's U-boat* BULLS-EYE! YEAH!

**Everyone:***sweatdrop*

**Yugi:**Do I want to know where that came from?

**Night:** Probably not!

**Zukofan:***swims out of U-boat and tickles squid's tentacles* TICKLE TICKLE TICKLE!

*the squid lets go and swims away and Zukofan swims back into U-boat*

**Zukofan:**Fire Weapon L!

**Marik:**"Weapon L"? You don't mean-

**Zukofan**: Yes. Now FIYAH!  
><strong><br>Marik:***punches a button and a leviathon shoots out and hits Night's U-boat*

**Zukofan:** YEAHYA!

**Night:**AHHHHH! NOOOOOOO! *runs around screaming her head off*

**Atem:**Um... is that bad?

**Night:***freezes* Umm... I think so. *turns to Zukofan* What's a leviathon?

**Yugi:**Something tells me it isn't good.

**Everyone:***feels water entering the U-boat*

**Night:**You don't say?

**Ryou:** Crap, she's getting sarcastic again.  
><strong><br>Night:**RYOU! *glomps him*

**Ryou:** Oh, you've got to be kidding me!

**Zukofan**: It is a giant sea monsta! MWAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

**Marik:**MWAHAHAHAHAHAHA! I guess there's only one thing left to do now

**Zukofan:**Right. Do-do-do do. Do-do-do do. Do-do-do do. Do-do-do do. Do-do-do do. Do-do-do do. Do-do-do do. Do-do-do do

**Marik:** When the night has come, and the land is dark, and the mo-oo-on is the only light we'll see. No, I won't be afraid, no, I won't be afraid, just so lo-oo-ong as you stand, stand by me. And Bakura, Bakura, stand, by me. Oh, sta-aa-and, by me. Oh oh, stand by me, stand by me...

**Night:***water fills up submarine* ABANDON SHIP!

**Everyone:** *gets out of U-boat and treads water*  
><strong><br>Night:**Luckily, I planned for this!

**Yugi:** That doesn't seem like a good sign.  
><strong><br>Night**: *claps hands and a giant harpoon falls out of the sky and goes through Zukofan's U-boat* NOW WE'RE EVEN!

**Ryou:** Well, this is just going to get worse.

**Zukofan:***water pours in* AAAAAAAHHHH!

**Marik:***screams in high pitched voice. Gets weird look from Zukofan* Oh don't give me that look we're gonna die!

**Zukofan:** True. *screams some more for about 10 seconds* LIGHTBULB! *creates a large air bubble for her and Marik and metalbends a hole in the submarine so that they can get out. They swim to the surface* Okay who am I curbstomping?  
><strong><br>Everyone:***points to Night*

**Zukofan:**Alrighty then! Oh and just so you don't pull the plug... *goes back underwater and freezes the plug into the floor*

**Ryou:** I knew this was going to get worse

**Night:**Crap.

**Atem:**Yeah, I think you should run now.

**Night:**I think not! I do not fear this knave!

**Yugi**: Um... why is she talking like that?

**Night**: *turns to Zukofan and pulls out lightsaber* I CHALLENGE THEE TO A DUEL!

**Ryou:**She just lost it.

**Bakura:** Can't lose what you never had.

**Zukofan**: How'd you get out of the dungeon?

**Bakura:**I have no idea

**Zukofan**: Well get back down there! *spartan kicks Bakura back into the dungeon*

**Bakura**: It's totally flooded down there!  
><strong><br>Zukofan:** Then grow gills! Anywho, *pulls out two lightsabers* I accept the duel! Oh wait hang on *goes back underwater and earthbends a large column to come out of the water for her and Night to stand on for their duel* Okay, here's how it's gonna go: First one to die loses.

**Night:**Alright, but let me warn you about something first.

**Kaiba: **Oh, this should be good.

**Night:**I... am a NINJA! *is suddenly in a ninja outfit, then disappears*

**Yugi:**Huh? *looks around* Where'd she go?

**Atem:***shrugs*

**Night**: Oh, I'm still right here. Ninjas are invisible.

**Mai:** *rolls eyes* Of course they are.

**Zukofan:**Oh that's how it's gonna be huh? Hey Toph could you do me a favor?

**Toph:***sinks Night into the ground. Only her head is out of the ground*

**Zukofan:** Thanks Toph, you're awesome  
><strong><br>Toph:**And don't you forget it!

**Zukofan**: And now back to business! *pulls out lightsabre and runs at Night*

**Kaiba:**I've got my money on the crazy one

**Sokka**: Which one?

**Kaiba:**The one with the lightsabre idiot

**Zukofan:***hits Night repeatedly in the head with lightsabre but it does nothing.*

**Zuko:**What the?

**Zukofan**: Dude come on, have you NOT been listening? Besides, this ain't a real lightsabre anyways!

**Joey:**Wait it's not?

**Zukofan**: No, look! *hits Joey in the head with fake lightsabre* It's a whiffle bat disguised as a lightsabre

**Night**: *starts laughing* You forget! I have earthbending too! *earthbends herself out*

**Marik:**Well, things just got slightly more interesting.

**Night:***starts wielding the lightsaber* Luke, I am your father!

**Atem**: Wtf?

**Night:**Oh... right. That didn't make sense.

**Sokka:**No duh.

**Night:** Alright, let's get this started. IT'S TIME TO DUEL! *attacks Zukofan*

**Zukofan:**NOOOOOOOOOOO! Wait...you're right that doesn't make any sense. Oh wait, time out! *walks off platform and swims away*

**Joey:**Now what?

**Zukofan:***Swims to ipod while singing* Just keep swimming, just keep swimming. *skims through ipod and plays Amadeus and swims back to platform* Time in! *pulls out two real lightsabres and fights Night*

**Kaiba**: Oh all the lame songs she picks THIS one

**Zukofan:** *slices Kaiba's hand off* AMADEUS IS NOT LAME! *goes back to fighting Night*

**Night:***looks at Kaiba* Time out! Z'OH MY RA, IT'S LUKE SKYWALKER!

**Kaiba:***looking at his missing hand* Why doesn't this hurt?

**Night**: It's like Zukofan said awhile ago! You're a robot, remember?

**Mokuba:**Cool! My big brother's a robot!

**Sokka:**Wait, you two are brothers?

**Kaiba:**Hey, how am I supposed to type with one hand?

**Night**: Not my problem! Time in! *goes back to fighting Zukofan*

**Marik:** You know, this chick fight would be a lot more interesting if they weren't using lightsabers.

**Zukofan:***throws one of lightsabres at Marik* Shut up! *continues fighting Night*

**Marik:** *lightsabre gets lodged in his forehead* AAAHH!  
><strong><br>Nelson**: *runs into the room* Hah hah! *leaves room again*

**Marik:**What the frik!

**Zukofan:** Interesting enough for you Binky Boy?

**Night:***starts laughing* His name was Nelson!

**Atem:**And... why is that funny?

**Night:***shrugs* I don't know.

**Yugi:**Who was that anyway?

**Night:***shrugs* I don't know.

**Atem:**Are you going to keep saying that all day?

**Night:** *shrugs* I don't know. *sees Zukofan attacking her* CRAP! *starts fighting again*

**Zukofan:**It seems we are evenly matched! However, I have a more powerful weapon up my sleeve!

**Kaiba:**A God card?

**Marik:***with lightsabre still lodged in his forehead* The shadow realm?

**Aang:**Sozin's Comet?

**Peter Griffin:**Random cutaways?

**Bush**: Weapons of mass destruction?

**Bellatrix Lestrange**: Cruciatus curse?

**Zukofan:**NO! Much worse...the most powerful weapon of ALL! Then the only way to defeat you is to spoil every plot twist in existence.

**Marik:***deadpanned expression* Seriously

**Zukofan:** YES! *inhales* SNAPE KILLS DUMBLEDORE!

**Night: **HA! I already knew that!

**Tea:***crying* I didn't!

**Night:**BELLATRIX LESTRANGE KILLS SIRIUS BLACK!

**Atem:**Are these all going to be Harry Potter spoilers?

**Tea:**Stop telling me these things!

**Marik:** You mean you really read those books?

**Zukofan:**I've got much more than that! The Planet of the Apes was really Earth! The psychologist was a ghost! Evelyn Mulwray's sister is her sister AND her daughter! The narrator and Tyler Durden are the same person. AND the village is really living in the modern society!

**Sokka:**Anybody got a clue on what she's talking about

**Mokuba**: You gotta watch movies to get it

**Tea:**I think there's only one of those plot twists that I didn't really know about. The rest are old news

**Zukofan:** Oh shut up!

**Night:**THE ISLAND DOESN'T REALLY EXIST! THEY'RE ALL ACTUALLY CLONES! HARRY STAMPER DIES BLOWING UP THE METEOR! THAT GUY ISN'T THE REAL JEROME MORROW!

**Atem:**Alright, now I'm even more lost!

**Yugi:**I think those were all old scince fiction movies.

**Night:**Yup! We watched them in biology class!

**Atem:**Riiiight.

**Night:** IT'S NOT REAL, THEY'RE ALL STUCK IN THE MATRIX!

**Zukofan:**DOUG WAS STUCK ON THE ROOF THE WHOLE TIME!

**Toph**: Who was stuck on the what now?

**Zukofan:**THE SISTER WAS REALLY A GHOST THE WHOLE TIME! DARTH VADER IS LUKE'S FATHER AND LEIA IS HIS SISTER! ROSEBUD WAS THE SLED! QUAGMIRE'S DAD IS REALLY A CHICK TRAPPED IN A DUDE'S BODY!

**Mokuba**: What?

**Kaiba:**I'll explain it later

**Yugi:**Wait, that last one wasn't even from a movie

**Zukofan:** Oh yeah. NICOLE KIDMAN IS REALLY A GHOST!

**Night**: PETER PETTIGREW WAS REALLY THE SECRET-KEEPER! DUMBLEDORE IS HOMOSEXUAL! THE EVIL ROBOT WASN'T SUNNY, IT WAS V.I.K.I! FLYNN RIDER'S REAL NAME IS EUGENE FITZHERBERT!

**Tea:**Wait! Wasn't that last one from the movie 'Tangled'?

**Night**: Yeah, so?

**Tea:**Aren't you a little old to watch something like that?

**Night:** Who cares? In my head I'm five years old! *whacks her over the head with a pillow pet* I HAVE THE RIGHT TO BE CHILDISH!

**Zukofan:**THERE WAS ANOTHER VANISHING CABINET! GINNY OPENED THE CHAMBER OF SECRETS! VOLDEMORT WAS ON THE BACK OF QUIRREL'S HEAD! BARTY CROUCH JR WAS REALLY MAD EYE MOODY! HORSERADISH WAS IN THE SUGAR BOWL! DARTH VADER CREATED C-390! AANG WAS ON A LION TURTLE THE WHOLE TIME! *takes deep breath* AND NOW I CUT OFF YOUR ARMS AND LEGS! *uses lightsaber to cut off Night's arms and legs. Imitates Nelson's laugh* HAW HAW!

**Aang:***looking at Night's chopped off parts* Eww! :/

**Joey:**I ain't cleanin dis up!

**Zukofan:** *grows mermaid tail and jumps into the water* WHEE! Under the sea, under the sea!

**Night:**HA! YOU FOOLISH FOOL!

**Joey**: What are you talking about?

**Night:**Those weren't my real limbs at all! *pushes arms and legs out of arm and leg holes and picks up the other limbs* I got these at the dollar store.

**Atem:**They sell fake limbs at the dollar store?

**Night:**Yup! Looks real doesn't it? *waves arm under Atem's nose* Now if you'll excuse me, I have business to attend to. *jumps into water and becomes a mermaid, then goes up to Zukofan and holds out hand* I propose a treaty. We're both equally awesome, and neither of us are going to win no matter how we battle. What do you say?

**Marik:** Aww, not a peace treaty! I wanted to see some mud wrestling!

**Zukofan:**We are at peace! YAY WE ARE FRIENDS! *hugs Night instead of shaking hands*

**Marik:**Okay now smell her a little

**Zukofan:***stabs Marik with harpoon* Shut up you little perv! Geez, this is something I'd expect from Joey since he watches ** in some of the stories here

**Mai:**WHAT?

**Joey:**Dat ain't true!

**Mai:** *slaps Joey*

**Night:**YAY! WE'RE FRIENDS AGAIN! *thinks* You know, he's also dating Kaiba in a ton of the stories on here! *grins as Mai glares at Joey, Kaiba goes into shock, and Joey looks extremely confused*

**Toph:**What are you so happy about?

**Night**: Ahh, mayhem, panic and disorder. My work here is done.

**Aang:**Is it just me, or does she sound like Azula?

**Azula:**HEY! I resent that!

**Night**: All of you, shut up and enjoy the show! *watches Mai start beating up Joey*

**Zukofan**: *gives out popcorn to everybody and watches the show* You know what would make this funnier? HEY JOEY!

**Joey:**Nyeh?

**Zukofan:**KAIBA'S GOING OUT WITH YOUR SISTER!

**Joey, Kaiba, Serenity, Tristan, and Duke**: WHAT? *Tristan and Duke attack Kaiba while Mai continues beating the crap outta Joey*

**Zukofan:**LIGHTBULB! *goes underwater and goes into the dungeon to get Bakura out* I think he's suffered enough *Bakura looks dead*

**Ryou**: Oh dear, I think he might be dead

**Zukofan**: Only one way to make sure Katara give him mouth to mouth!

**Katara, Aang:**WHAT? WHY?

**Zukofan**: Cuz you're the healer now do it!

**Katara:** *grumbles*

**Night:***glances at Tristan, Joey, and Duke beating up Kaiba* Is it just me, or do those guys fall for that trick a lot?

**Serenity:**I know what you mean.

**Night:***looks over at Katara leaning over Bakura* NO! We can't put Katara through that! *pushes Katara out of the way and uses waterbending to get the water out of Bakura's lungs*

**Bakura:***coughs and sits up* Never!

**Ryou:**Huh?

**Bakura:** *gets in his face* NEVER WATCH TWILIGHT! *starts screaming and beating up Sokka* That movie will plague my nightmares for ETERNITY!

**Zukofan:***disappointed* Awww!

**Katara:**:( !

**Zukofan:**Oh don't be so shocked! *pulls Bakura off Sokka* That's enough Bakura! Or do I have to make you watch New Moon?

**Bakura:**...I'll be good

**Zukofan:** *pats him on the head* Good boy *sees Kaiba beating up Duke and Tristan* Aw sweet! *starts taping the butt whupping with a video camera* This is going straight to youtube!

**Night:**What I don't understand is how they can even be beating each other up when we're all in the water.

**Everyone:***looks down to see they are standing on water and suddenly falls in*

**Night**: *surfaces* Okay, sorry I said anything. *pulls drain and water drains out*

**Atem:**I don't even want to know how we were standing on water.

**Night:**AWWW! *glares at her hands*

**Yugi:**What's wrong?

**Night**: My fingers are all pruny! *waves hands around*

**Toph:** Of course they are.

**Zukofan:**Dangit you ruined my camera! *throws camera at Night's head but it hits Bakura instead* OMG I'm so sorry Bakura!

**Joey:**Since when did ya care about Bakura?

**Zukofan:***hugs Bakura* I have a thing for evil dudes

*the door opens and Ozai comes into wiggling his eyebrows*

**Zukofan:**GET THE *bleep* OUTTA HERE! *spartan kicks him out the door* Geez, such a pervert.

**Sokka:**You're the one who said you had a thing for evil dudes!

**Zukofan:** Yeah, I was talking about evil dudes MY age!  
><strong><br>Atem:**Bakura is 5000 years old.

**Zukofan**: Yeah, but he's got a teenage body.

* * *

><p>Okay, so I lied. It looks like the Avatar characters are going to be around for a bit longer. I promise it won't take me another month to post the next chapter. Sorry about that, really! See you next chapter!<p> 


	6. Yugi Gets Out of the Closet

Hey, guess who finally got up off her butt and updated? ... Okay, you guys don't have to guess, it's me. Anywho, in this exciting chapter, you get to learn more about our OCs, and hear how we decided to publish it in the first place! This'll be fun.

Oh, and a note, I'm not sure if I've been over this, but everything you're reading has already been written for awhile, so we will not be taking requests. Sorry.

Remember, readers, half of this belongs to Zukofan2005, so go read her fics! She deserves it!

DISCLAIMER: There is no owning of YuGiOh here, look somewhere else!

LET THE HUMOR COMMENCE!

* * *

><p><strong>Night:<strong>While the bad boys are okay in theory, in real life I shudder to think how they would do in a relationship.

**Tea:** I know what you mean. It's usually the bad boys that have communication issues.  
><strong><br>Bakura:** I don't have communtication issues!  
><strong><br>Tea:**We didn't say-

**Bakura:**JUST STOP TALKING!

**Night:**Thanks for proving my point. That's why I like sweet guys who will like me for me, immaturity and all.

**Bakura:** Well, that's never gonna happen, so you might want to pick another type.  
><strong><br>Night:***Death Glare of Doom* If anyone needs me, I'll be sharpening my chainsaw.

**Marik:** Bakura, I think you should run.

**Zukofan:**That's why I mostly prefer animated bad boys like Bakura and Zuko and Jet *sees Night with her chainsaw and protects Bakura* Nooo! Don't do it!

**Bakura:**I thought you would be fine with her killing me with a chainsaw

**Zukofan:**Only when you're a total jerk but other times I love you! *hugs Bakura*

**Bakura:**-_- ...Get off

**Zukofan:**^_^ No.

**Aiko:** Man it's weird that someone like me was created by someone like HER  
><strong><br>Zukofan:** You know I'm awesome Aiko. Admit it.

**Night:***throws away the chainsaw*

**Marik:**I thought you were going to kill Bakura.

**Night:** *glances over to Bakura, who is trying to pry Zukofan off of him with a crowbar* Something tells me he's been tortured enough.  
><strong><br>Airi:** *goes up to Aiko* I know what you mean, though. It's hard to believe I came from the mind of a teenage girl who thinks she's a ninja and loves nerf guns and bubblewrap.  
><strong><br>Yugi:**Hey, have you noticed that you guys have really similar names?

**Airi:** Huh. *looks over at Night and Zukofan, then back to Aiko* I wonder how that happened?

**Zukofan:***releases Bakura and puts an arm around Yugi's shoulder in a friendly manner* You know I just noticed that too!

**Joey**: What, did ya create Aiko after ya saw that Night had an OC or somethin?

**Zukofan:** No ya nimrod. I made Aiko for one of my friend's stories. I named her Aiko cuz it means "fire" which is perfect cuz she is a firebender  
><strong><br>Duke:***to Aiko in a flirting manner* Hey there

**Zukofan:**You do NOT flirt with my baby!

**Aiko:***facepalm*

**Duke:**Your "baby"?

**Zukofan:**What? I practically gave birth to her!

**Aiko:**Enough Zukofan!

**Zukofan: **Don't you use that tone with me young lady!

**Aiko:** *facepalms again*

**Airi:**Night created me when she wanted an OC who had a Japanese name. 'Ai' means love, and 'ri' means jasmine, and since she wanted me to have a plant name, it fit. My last name 'Ayame' means Iris.

**Tea:**Wait, you're supposed to be Japanese? But you're blonde!

**Airi:**According to the backstory Night wrote, my dad is Japanese and my mom is American. I inherited my blonde hair and green eyes from her, and my Japanese facial features from my father.

**Tea**: Oh. Sorry.

**Airi:**It's alright, I get that all the time.

**Night:***jumps out with a nerf gun in each hand and wearing bubblewrap armour* Everyone, think fast! *starts shooting nerf darts at everyone*

**Airi:**And so enters the reason for my migranes.

**Night: ***sticks out tongue* Don't worry, she's a lot more fun in my stories. It's only when she's around me that she loses her patience and gets sarcastic.

**Airi:**Gee, I wonder why?

**Night:** Like I said, sarcasm. So, what do you look like, Aiko? And what's your personality like?

**Aiko:**I have pale skin, long black hair which I keep in a ponytail, gold eyes, black tube top, black gloves that reach my elbow, black pants with a loose brown belt over it (that's where I keep my throwing knives), knee high boots, and I have a tattoo of the Fire Nation symbol on my lower back *shows it to everybody* See? As for my personality, I'm a tough but sweet girl and I can kick butt.

**Marik:**Hot!

**Aiko:**I have a boyfriend blondie!

**Marik:**I don't see him anywhere.

**Aiko:***punches him in the stomache*

**Zukofan:***crying with tears of joy* That's my girl! *Aiko rolls her eyes. Mamoru the hamster/cat comes in*

**Mamoru: **Mew!

**Aiko:** My baby! *hugs Mamoru and gets weird looks* What about you Airi? What do you look like?

**Airi:**Well, I have blonde hair and green eyes, but my features and eye shape are Japanese. I often get questions about whether I dye my hair or wear colored contacts.

**Night:**Just for the record, she doesn't!

**Airi:**I usually wear a sleeveless, square-necklined light green top with a wide metal belt over brown pants tucked into forest green boots. As you can see, I'm a bit earthy.

**Night:***jumps up behind Airi* That's because in some fics I give her plant powers.

**Airi:**Would you please stop interrupting me? *sighs* As for my personality, I'm outgoing and nice, but I have a bad temper. I'm fairly good at martial arts, but when I'm not fighting I can be a bit clumsy. I'm also an artist, and I like to sit outside and sketch. And I'm also single. By the way, who are you dating, Aiko?

**Night:***once again pops out of nowhere* Not to mention, she's a good singer! *runs off to hit Bakura with nerf darts*

**Airi:** I told you not to tell people that! *starts grumbling about 'annoying, big-mouthed authoresses'*

**Zukofan:**Wanna do some karaoke?

**Everybody:**NO!

**Zukofan:**XD Relax people I was just kidding.

**Katara:**Can we leave now? Aang's got a world to take care of and Zuko's got a nation to take care of.

**Zukofan:** Hmm, I dunno what do you think Night?

**Night:***thinks* I guess it would be okay, but first I have a favor to ask Toph.

**Toph:**What do you need from me?

**Night:***whispers in her ear*

**Toph:***grins evilly* Sure, why not? *some sheets of metal appear, and Toph metalbends them*

**Bakura and Marik:***are stuck inside a thick metal cage* What the- HEY!

**Night:**Thanks Toph!

**Toph:** No prob.

**Zukofan:***hugs all her favorite characters* It was awesome meeting all of you! *hugs Zuko the longest*

**Zuko:**...

**Tristan:** How come THEY get to leave and WE don't?  
><strong><br>Zukofan:**Cuz!

**Tristan:**Because why?

**Zukofan:**Cuz!

**Tristan:**That's not making any sense!

**Zukofan:** Because shut up.

**Night:**They get to leave because they were only making a cameo in this story/conversation.

**Yugi:**Wait. If this is a conversation between you and Zukofan, and they were making a cameo, then what are we doing?

**Night:***freezes* Um... HEY, LOOK! A DISTRACTION! *points*

**Everyone:***turns to where she's pointing*

**Night:***grabs Yugi, shoves him in a closet and locks the door*

**Atem:**What the- what did you do?

**Night:** *whispers to Zukofan* Crap, they're getting smarter! Soon they'll figure out that they're only here to entertain us during our conversation!

**Toph:**I heard that!

**Zukofan:**Doesn't matter, you're gone now! *shoves everybody out the door (hugs and kisses Zuko first) and locks the door. Leans against the door* Phew!

**Duke:***sexy back plays while he talks* You couldn't have at least let the hot girl in pink stay?

**Zukofan:**Too bad! ^_^ OMG NIGHT! LIGHTBULB!

**Ishizu:** *rolls eyes* And that is always a good thing.

**Night:**YAY! Another idea! *spins in a circle and throws flowers everywhere*

**Tristan:***whispering* Where did she get those?

**Yugi:***banging on the door* WOULD SOMEONE PLEASE LET ME OUT OF THE CLOSET?

**Night:***stops twirling and starts laughing her head off*

**Atem:**What's so funny this time?

**Night**: *still laughing* What? Am I the only one noticing the double meaning to that statement? *sees everyone's blank stares* Geez, you guys need to read more yaoi. Anyway, what's your great idea, Zukofan?

**Zukofan:**...HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! NOW I get it! Anyway, my invisible friend Chubby Bunny the musical magical blue unicorn gave me this idea after Night called this conversation a story

**Kaiba**: Would you just get to the point dweeb?

**Zukofan:***knees him in the groin* And I was thinking, why not publish this whole convo?

**Joey:**Nyeh?

**Tristan:**What?

**Zukofan:**You know, have this be a fanfic!

**Bakura:**Worse idea ever

**Zukofan:***pulls out tasmanian devil and shoves it down his pants*

**Bakura:** AAAAAAAAAHHHHH! WHERE DO THESE THINGS COME FROM?

**Night:**OMYRA! I was thinking that too, but I wasn't sure if you'd want to! But, yeah! It'd be so awesome!

**Joey:**Wait, you mean all of the embarrassing things you made us do put up for the world to see?

**Night**: *grins* Pretty much. I think it's an awesome idea, don't you?

**Joey**: Um...

**Kaiba:***curled up on the ground* It's a horrible idea!

**Night:**NOBODY CARES WHAT YOU THINK!

**Ryou:** ... His mummy does!

**Zukofan:***whispers to Ryou* He doesn't have a mummy

**Ryou:**Oh. Oops *Zukofan stands in front of Ryou to protect him from Kaiba who is giving him the death glare*

**Zukofan:**I CALL DIBS ON GETTING THIS PUBLISHED!

**Everybody**: -_-

**Zukofan:** Would you rather Night publish this? You've seen how crazy she can get...  
><strong><br>Everybody:**NO!

**Zukofan:** Yeah, that's what I though

**Night**: Hey, wait! I want to, too! And she's just as crazy as me!

**Everyone:***looks at each other*

**Night:**I mean, who was the one that dropped those giant water balloons on us?

**Everyone:***points at Zukofan*

**Night:**And who threw Mokuba at his brother, brought all the Avatar characters, and gave Mokuba all that sugar?

**Everyone:***points at Zukofan again*

**Night:** Exactly. Not to mention, I'm good at editing, which we're going to need for this to fix spelling mistakes and stuff like that. I should be the one to publish it.

**Zukofan:**Oh rly? Well, who started this whole thing in the first place?

**Everyone**: *points at Night*  
><strong><br>Zukofan:**And who provided the random stuff from the Random Objects Emporium and the atomic bomb and U-Boats AND poured a bunch of walnuts on Marik?

**Everyone:***points at Night*

**Zukofan**: SO she is CLEARLY crazier than me! And I'm good at editing too

**Night:**Maybe, but I happen to have a VERY good reason as to why I should publish it!

**Bakura:**Let me guess. Because you're a ninja?

**Night:**That is true, but that's not why. This is actually a legitimate argument. You see, I've written for the YuGiOh fandom, which means that most of the people who have me on their author alert list read YuGiOh fanfiction. You've only written for Avatar: the Last Airbender, and all of the people who read your stories are Avatar fans. I should publish it because the people in the YuGiOh fandom already know me.

**Yugi:***still in the closet* Wow. That actually... made sense.

**Night:** Thanks. Plus, you're right. I DID start this whole thing, so I should have the right to publish it!

**Zukofan:***drops head in defeat* Aw... fine. Aw well, I was gonna save my very first Yugioh story for the Bakura/OC story :D

**Bakura:**Oh good Ra, no! You weren't joking about that?

**Zukofan**: Why would I be kidding about that? I've been thinking about this story for weeks!

**Bakura:**AAAAAAGGGGHHHHH!

**Zukofan:**I think he likes the idea. Do you think he likes the idea?

**Bakura:***tearing at his hair* AAAAAGGGGHHHH!

**Marik:***smirks* You know I think he loves the idea!

**Zukofan:** *claps happily* YAY!

**Night**: *drops head too* Aw, I feel bad now. I didn't mean to make you sad!

**Atem:***watching her laugh at Bakura ripping his hair out* She looks fine to me.

**Night:**Yeah, but I still feel bad. *thinks* We could share it if you want. It's really long, so I could post half and you could post half!

**Yugi:***knocks on closet door* Um... could someone please let me out?

**Night:***shrugs* Sure, why not? *opens door*

**Yugi:***runs out as fast as he can* THANK RA! It smelled awful in there!

**Night**: Oh, yeah, that's where I keep my fancy cheeses.

**Atem:** I don't even want to know.

**Zukofan:**No it's okay ^_^ thank's though. You were totally right about how I mostly have readers who are ATLA fans, it would work better this way. *hugs Night* I'm looking forward to the readers' reactions when they see this story!

**Tea:**This is going to be embarrasing

**Zukofan:**Aw relax, they're gonna think it's funny!

**Joey:**I just can't wait ta see Bakura's reaction to that story you're writin

**Bakura:** * AAAGGHHH!

**Night:**Yeah, but it's probably gonna be a few days until I can put it up.

**Tristan:**Why? It's already written!

**Night:**Well, yeah, but I can't just copy and paste it and put it up. I have to find all of the spelling mistakes, and I'm gonna have to tweak the first and second messages or no one's going to understand it. And I'll have to add in our names in the beginning when we weren't writing in script form.

**Tea:**Oh, yeah. I forgot we didn't talk as much in the beginning.

**Night:**Hey, Zukofan, do you think we should leave in the part where you first say LIGHTBULB! and you give me that story idea, or do you think we should leave it out?

**Marik:**And, she should care, why?

**Night:** Hey! I want her input, what's wrong with that? This story is half hers, remember?

**Zukofan:**Oh you GOTTA put it in!

**Marik:** Why?  
><strong><br>Zukofan**: Cuz Night's reply was very funny ^_^

**Marik:** *rolls eyes* Americans.  
><strong><br>Zukofan:**I know, we're very very strange. Look at Joey!

**Joey:**Nyeh? What you talkin about?

**Zukofan:**Well why else would you have that Brooklyn accent?

**Joey:**I ain't from Brooklyn, this is just how I talk

**Zukofan:** Geez and you call me and Night weird :/

**Night:**Let me guess. You watched a lot of American T.V. when you were a kid, didn't you?

**Bandit Keith:**I did! In America!

**Night:**What the- Bandit Keith? What are you doing here?

**Bandit Keith:**I appear whenever anyone says the word America! Because I'm an American!

**Night:***sweatdrop* Well, I guess I should've seen that coming.

**Joey:**Nyeh! That guy still annoys the heck out of me!

**Night:** Hey, I just realized something! if you're not from Brooklyn, then why were you singing Brooklyn Rage?

**Joey:**Because I have a Brooklyn accent!

**Zukofan**: Well, that makes sense! Now who wants pizza?

**Mokuba:**I do!

**Joey:**Same here

**Ryou:**Sure

**Marik:**Wait a minute! How on earth did that make any sense?

**Zukofan:** You wouldn't get it Marik. It's a Brooklyn thing

**Night:**Well, then Joey wouldn't get it either since, according to him, he's not from Brooklyn!

**Everyone:***shocked*

**Kaiba**: Did... did she just ... think LOGICALLY?

**Atem**: *hushed tone* I think so.

**Kaiba:**Wow. The girl actually has a brain. Who knew?

**Night:**Shut up, Kaiba! *shoves a piece of pizza down his throat and watchs him choke*

**Atem:**Didn't you do that already?

**Night**: *watches at Kaiba falls to the ground* Yeah, but this is one of those things that never gets old.

**Zukofan:***body slams Kaiba and the pizza shoots out of his mouth and lands on his face*

**Joey:**Nice one *high fives Zukofan*

**Zukofan, Joey: **Can't beat our, can't beat our, no you can't our Brooklyn Rage! We don't wanna be a furry!

**Everybody**: *sweatdrops*

**Kaiba:**Grr...

**Zukofan:** Exit, stage left! *she and Joey run away from Kaiba who chases after them*

**Night:**HEY! *duct tapes Kaiba to a wall* I need to talk to Zukofan for a second!

**Joey:**Phew! Thanks!

**Night:** I just started typing up the story, and I realized I just can't copy and paste the whole thing, because the colored boxes and photos get copied and pasted too.  
><strong><br>Bakura:**So?

**Night:**So, it's going to take a REALLY long time!

**Kaiba:**Who cares! Get me off this wall!

**Night:** Oh, and what do you want to name this story, Zukofan? If I'm publishing it you should get to name it!

**Zukofan:**Hmmmm...

**Tristan:**Aw, she looks so cute when she's concentrating

**Zukofan:** *shoves him away* Shaddup! I'm thinking it should be something funny like "Yugioh fangirls + Yugioh cast = End of the world" or something like that  
><strong><br>Kaiba:**That had to have been the stupidest thing I have ever heard

**Zukofan:** NOBODY ASKED YOU!

**Night:**Hmm... I don't know, it involves math.

**Atem:**So?

**Night**: So math sucks. And it might be too long for a title. But you know, that would make a funny summary.

**Yugi:** Hey, I like it! And you did say she could name it.  
><strong><br>Night:**I'm not saying she can't! I'm just saying-

**Yugi:**YOU ARE A LIAR! *points dramatically*

**Night:***deadpan* Do you WANT to go back in the closet?

**Yugi:** *cowers* Please don't send me back there!

**Zukofan:**Le gasp! You DARE put Yugi in a closet again?

**Yugi:**Phew. Thank you

**Zukofan**: How could you do such a horrible thing to a baby panda?

**Yugi:**Exac-Wait what? Seriously?

**Zukofan:** What? Anywho, how about "What Started Out as a Conversation..." and then in the summary you could end it with "ended with complete chaos"

**Night**: I like it! And then the math thing could go after it!

**Atem:**I still think we shouldn't do this at all.

**Marik:** Yeah, I don't really want people to see that part where I was in a dress.  
><strong><br>Night:**Who cares? *to Zukofan* But we'll definitely have to split this into chapters. It's already over 20 pages, and I've only done about a fourth of the copying and pasting.

**Duke:**We've really been here that long?

**Tea:**That reminds me. When can we go home?

**Night:** Um... *looks at Zukofan for help* I have to go post the story. *runs*

**Zukofan:***speaks in deep evil voice* You can NEVER go home! *lightning in the background and everybody steps away from her* Who wants tea? ^_^

**Ryou:***timidly raises his hand*

**Zukofan:***hands him a nice cup of tea* Here you go *to Night* Can I think of the name of the chapters? Pleeeeaaaase? *uses puppy dog pout and anime eyes*

**Joey:**Ok, I am not gonna lie but dat is de cutest thing I ever saw!

**Zukofan:** *giggles* Why thank you!

**Night: **Of course you can! I already posted the first chapter, but you can rename them, so it'll be fine.

**Atem:**You're being surprisingly nice.

**Night:**Hey! I'm nice!

**Everyone:***eyebrow raise*

**Night**: Okay, I see your point, but still!

**Joey:***still dazed from the cuteness*

**Night:** *pokes him* I think you killed him, Zukofan.

**Zukofan: **I wanna name the first chapter "Of plushies and crazy fruitcakes" Oh, and Joey's just temporarily paralyzed. That tends to happen when something really cute happens or shows up

**Marik:**Ha, find that hard to believe!

**Zukofan**: O rly? *pulls out Mr. Tweetums with a top hat on his head*

**Marik**: *gasps* OMG!

**Zukofan**: I rest my case! ^_^

**Night:**Wow. All this time I've been trying to find their weakness, and it's just cuteness?

**Marik:**Hey, don't think it'll work again!

**Night: **Hmm... *thinks, then runs over and steals Mokuba's cookie*

**Mokuba: ***big, teary eyes*

**Marik**: *stares wide-eyed* Awww...

**Night:** *pokes Marik, who is dazed, then grins evilly* This is gonna be fun.

**Zukofan:**Check this out! *pulls Hamtaro out of her pocket*

**Tea:***hugs Hamtaro* OHMYGOSH!

**Mokuba:**:D

**Mana:** ^_^  
><strong><br>Zukofan:** Never fails, bring in a cute little hamster and people will go crazy

**Night:***leaves*

**Bakura**: What the- where did she go?

**Yugi:***shrugs*

**Marik:***still slightly dazed* Who cares?

**Night:**I'm BAAAACK! *walks in dressed as a ninja, and holding bubblewrap and a unicorn pillow pet*

**Atem:**What's all that stuff for?

**Night:**Oh, this is my pillow pet, Sparkles the Magic Unicorn. And this is bubblewrap.

**Tea:**And... why are you wearing a ninja outfit?

**Night:** Remember? I'm a ninja! *rolls out bubble wrap and starts ninja-rolling on it*

**Zukofan:***starts dancing on the bubble wrap and giggles*

**Atem:**What are you doing?

**Zukofan:**It's almost like I'm tap dancing! ^_^

**Atem:***facepalm*

**Zukofan:** Oh and Night, if you're gonna be a ninja then I'm gonna be a duelist! *yugioh theme music plays and she holds a deck of Duel Monsters with an epic determined look on her face*

**Night:**Fine, then I'm a witch! *light flashes, and she's suddenly wearing a Hogwarts uniform*

**Yugi:**What the- is this from another fandom?

**Night**: Yup! Harry Potter, in fact! *pulls out wand*

**Marik:**What are you supposed to do with that piece of wood?

**Night:**This! Wingardium Leviosa! *Marik starts floating in the air*

**Marik:**HEY! GET ME DOWN!

**Night:** I love messing with muggles!

**Zukofan:**Then I'm an animagus!

**Joey:**Ani who now?

**Zukofan:***changes into a tiger*

**Everybody:**WHAT THE?

**Zukofan:** Rawr! *kitty face*

**Night:**Then I'm a vampire! *snaps her fingers, and she's suddenly all pale and sparkley*

**Marik**: *points and laughs*

**Night:***looks down at herself* GAH! I said vampire, not fairy princess! *snaps fingers again, and she's wearing a red and white striped sweater and hat* Better.

**Bakura:**What the heck are you supposed to be?

**Night:**I'm Waldo! *suddenly disappears*

**Yugi:** Hey, where'd she go?  
><strong><br>Atem:** I think that's what we're supposed to find out.

**Mokuba:***to Zukofan* Maybe she's in your pocket

**Zukofan:**God I hope not! *starts searching around in pocket. Marik sneaks up on her and shaves her head* AH! WHAT THE *bleep*?

**Marik:**MWAHAHAHAHAHA!

**Zukofan**: YOU TOOK AWAY MY HAIR! I'M GONNA KILL YOU! *starts chasing Marik around with a mallet*

**Yugi:** *to the others* She does know she can just make her hair grow back in a second right?  
><strong><br>Joey:** Let her have her fun Yug.

* * *

><p>And so, the Avatar cast is gone. But don't worry, the funny will continue without them!<p> 


	7. Bakura Watches Tangled

I really have no excuse for why I haven't updated this in so long. This was, unfortunately, never high on my list of priorities, and with real life being the cold, heartless jerk that it is, I'd hardly noticed all the time that passed until someone review asking why I hadn't updated in three months.

As always, half of this belongs to Zukofan2005, an amazing author whose fics you should all go check out.

DISCLAIMER: *insert witty reason for not owning YuGiOh here*

* * *

><p><strong>Night:<strong>*pops in wearing a snuggie and holding her pillow pet* What's going on?

**Atem**: Huh? What happened to your other outfit?

**Night:**Being Waldo's no fun if no one's looking for you. *looks at Zukofan attacking Marik* What'd the moron do this time?

**Atem**: *sighs* He shaved Zukofan's head.

**Night:***pauses* Do you think she knows that her hair already grew back?

**Bakura**: Shh! This is awesome!

**Marik:** HELP ME!

**Zukofan**: *buries Marik from the neck down in the floor* Jerk. *yawns* Beating up psychos makes me sleepy. *pajamas appear on her*

**Serenity:**How did you...?

**Zukofan:**Authoress! *lays down on floor with a pillow under her head and snuggles under a blanket and snuggles with her Ryou plushy and Zuko plushy*

**Atem:**She fell asleep AGAIN?

**Tea**: Well she has done a lot of running around and fighting.

**Night:**You know, I think she has the right idea.

**Yugi:**What are you talking about?

**Night:***ignores him and curls up under her snuggie, head on her pillow pet* Good night, everyone!

**Atem:***watches as Night and Zukofan fall asleep* Are- are they really both...

**Bakura:**YES! They're asleep, we can escape!

**Everyone:***starts heading for the door*

**Night:***sits up* You didn't think I would really make it that easy, did you? *waves hand and all exits disappear* Now shut up, all of you! *goes back to sleep*

**Yugi:** Oh, fudge muffins.

**Zukofan:***still laying down, claps hands twice and blankets, pillows, and stuffed toys appear for everybody*

**Tea:**Thanks, I guess.

**Zukofan:***claps twice again and the lights go out* Good night everybody!

**Everybody:**'Night.

*silence*

**Pegasus:**Can I come back in now?

**Everybody:** NO!

*few minutes later*

**Night:***gets up, still holding pillow pet, and starts walking around*

**Yugi:***sleepily* Night? What are you doing?

**Night:***ignores him, and continues to walk*

**Yugi:**Hey, are you okay?

**Night:***still ignoring him, curls up on a beanbag chair and snuggles with her pillow pet*

**Yugi:** ...*shrugs and goes back to sleep*

**Zukofan:***sees Ryou tossing and turning, a pained look on his face. She scoots closer to him and rubs his back while humming Baby Mine softly*

**Bakura:** *wakes up and is about to tell Zukofan to be quiet when he sees what she's doing*  
><strong><br>Zukofan**: *grabs Ryou's stuffed Change of Heart creature and puts it in his arms. Kisses him on the head* Good night Ryou

**Bakura:***looks at the two for a few seconds before laying back down to go to sleep*

**Ryou**: *eyes still closed, whispers* Thank you

**Zukofan:** *puts her arm over Ryou and goes back to sleep*

**Night:***starts walking backwards around the room*

**Yugi:***looks at Bakura, who is still awake* What's she doing?

**Bakura:**I think she's sleepwalking.

**Night:***lays back down*

**Yugi:***shrugs* Oh well, at least she's not disturbing anyone.

**Night:***suddenly sits upright, still asleep* NO! I DON'T WANT THE LLAMAS TO TAKE MY TACOS! PROTECT ME CHUCK NORRIS! *goes back to sleep*

**Everyone:** *jumps up* What was that?  
><strong><br>Bakura:** *rubs ears* I think she talks in her sleep too.

**Joey:**I'm gonna see if I can wake her up

**Zukofan:**Joey wait!

**Yugi:**You can't wake a sleepwalker!

**Joey:**Back off, I know what I'm doin!

**Zukofan:** *sighs* Put your helmets on everybody.

**Night:***starts skipping around the room hugging her pillow pet* Lalalala!

**Yugi:**What I don't get is how she doesn't wake herself up!

**Joey:***creeps up to her with cymbals*

**Yugi:**Joey, stop! It's not a good idea to try to wake a sleepwalker!

**Joey:***bangs cymbols right in Night's ear*

**Night:***whips around and roundhouse kicks Joey into the wall*

**Yugi:**And THAT is why you should never wake a sleepwalker.

**Joey:** *still on the ground* Good to know.

**Zukofan:**LIGHTBULB!

**Bakura:***rolling his eyes and speaks with sarcasm* Oh here we go!

**Zukofan:**When I say go, we all tackle her and duct tape her to a chair. Then we'll get some chloroform and knock her out with it.

**Yugi:**You know that doesn't sound like such a bad idea

**Zukofan**: Thank you baby panda

**Yugi:***facepalms*

**Zukofan:**Ready...NOW! *she and everyone else pounce on Night and drag her to a chair* GET THE TAPE!

**Mokuba:***grabs a roll and wraps the tape around Night several times. Marik hits Night in the head with a bottle of chloroform*

**Zukofan:**WHY did you do that?

**Marik:**You said to knock her out with chloroform!

**Zukofan:**Yeah on a RAG!

**Marik:**Oh...

**Zukofan:** -_-' ...idiot. *presses the rag covered in chloroform over Night's mouth*

**Night:***slumped over in the chair*

**Everyone:***hiding behind a low brick wall*

**Yugi:**So, do you think it worked?

**Joey:***with a soldier's helmet on his head* I think so.

**Atem:***stand up and takes off his helmet* So... what do we do now?

**Yugi:***thinks* How about we play Twister?

**Everyone:** *shrugs* Sure, why not?

**Zukofan:**Aw, I'm still tired!

**Bakura:**We don't care

**Zukofan:***pouts*

**Joey**: That's still the cutest thing ever

**Mai:***hits him over the head*

**Joey:**Ow!

**Zukofan:** *grabs Twister board and sheet and lays it out* I'll go first! *spins the arrow* Right hand blue! Sounds easy enough.

**Yugi:***spins* Left foot green. So far so good.

**Atemu:***spins next* Left hand red.

*game continues and everyone gets tangled around each other*

**Night:***still unconsious, and clutching her pillow pet*

**Tea:**Shouldn't she have woken up by now?

**Night:***shifts slightly* No... zombie apocalypse is... real

**Bakura:** The longer she stays asleep, the better.

**Ryou:***realizes Zukofan is over him and blushes* Um, hi

**Zukofan:**Hey...

**Mokuba:***spins* Okay Odion, right foot red. *Odion struggles to move his right foot to the correct spot and the tangle of people collapse on each other*

**Kaiba:***under everybody* Never...again

**Zukofan**: *on top of Ryou* OMG my dream come true! *everybody stares at her* Oh...did I just say that outloud?

**Ryou**: Yeah...

**Zukofan**: Oh well, it's out there! :D

**Ryou:**Could you get off me please?

**Zukofan:** *sighs* Fine...

**Night:** *head suddenly snaps up* EXPECTO PATRONUM! *looks around* Oh, sorry. *yawns and looks down at herself* Um... guys?  
><strong><br>Atem:***from bottom of the dogpile* Yes?

**Night:**Why am I duct taped to a chair?

**Yugi:**You were sleepwalking.

**Night**: Oh. *pause* Hey guys?

**Bakura:**What?

**Night:**Why does my head hurt so much?

**Everyone:** *exchange glances* Um...

**Marik:***edges away whistling innocently*

**Yugi:**I guess we should untie her now

**Zukofan:**Not exactly...

**Everybody:**What?

**Bakura:**Seriously?

**Zukofan:** I say we have some fun! *smiles evilly at Night*

**Night:**HEY!

**Everyone:***jumps*

**Night:** You played Twister without me?  
><strong><br>Everyone:***sweatdrops*

**Night**: *suddenly grasps what Zukofan said, and glances at her nervously* Umm...what do you mean by 'fun'?

**Everyone:***starts walking towards Night*

**Night:** NO! HELP ME CHUCK NORRIS! USE THE FORCE TO SAVE ME! I'M TOO CRAZY TO DIE!

**Zukofan:**Headphones! *Mokuba hands her headphones and she places them on Night's head* iPod! *Yugi hands her the iPod and she plugs the headphones into them* Alright ladies and gentlemen, we are good to go!

**Ryou:**Don't you think we might be going a bit too far with this?

**Zukofan**: Oh heck no my dear Ryou. ...Have I made a rhyme? Anyways, it's not like we're going to kill her, it's just gonna be torture!

**Ryou:**Somehow that doesn't make me feel any better

**Zukofan:** *skims through iPod until she finally finds it* There you are you little monster... *presses play button and Friday by Rebecca Black plays on the headphones but only Night can hear it*

**Night:**NO! NOT THAT! ANYTHING BUT THAT! *starts screaming and struggling, trying to break the tape*

**Bakura**: Wow. I was going to suggest something with knives, but this is so much better!

**Marik:**You're right. I've never heard someone scream that loud.

**Yugi:**Wait, is she... crying?

**Everyone:***looks at Night, who's huddled in the chair, shaking and crying her eyes out*

**Night:***rocking back and forth. whispering* No. Stop. Please. *suddenly starts singing* Friday! Friday! *shakes herself* No! Stop! GET OUT OF MY HEAD YOU FRIGGIN FRIGSTICK!

**Atem:** Is this what brainwashing looks like?

**Zukofan:**Holy crudscones, I did NOT think she was gonna cry! *grabs iPod and skims through it* Here you go, this should make you feel better *plays Caramelldansen*

**Tea:**How could we do such a thing?

**Zukofan:** Seriously man, I didn't think it was gonna go that far! I just thought she was gonna freak out. Somebody go comfort her *Ryou, Serenity, Yugi, Mana, Atem, and Tea rush over to comfort Night* In the meantime, who wants grilled cheese?

**Ryou, Serenity, Yugi, Mana, Atem, and Tea:**It's alright. Just listen to the good music.

Night: *sniffles* Thanks, guys.

**Ryou, Serenity, Yugi, Mana, Atem, and Tea:**You're welcome!

**Night:**I'm good now. But, I'm still kinda tied up, here.

**Ryou:**Oh, right! *unties her*

**Night:** *stretches and wipes eyes* Hey, can I have a grilled cheese?

**Zukofan:**Of course! *gives Night a fresh grilled cheese and hugs her* I'm so sorry! I didn't think it was going to go that far!

**Bakura:** I thought we could use knives but NOO! We HAD to use music!  
><strong><br>Zukofan:** SHUT THE *bleep* UP!  
><strong><br>Bakura:***cowers*

**Zukofan:** Anybody wanna watch a movie?

**Night:**No need to be sorry, it's all good! *hugs her back and eats sandwich*

**Ryou:**Well, she got over that surprisingly quickly.

**Night:***doesn't hear him* I want to watch a movie!

**Mokuba:**Me too!

**Night:**Hmm... but what do we watch? *thinks* Got it! How about 'Tangled'?

**Bakura:**Isn't that a kiddie movie?

**Night:***drop kicks him into a wall* NO DISSING KIDS MOVIES!

**Bakura:** *on the floor* Noted.

**Zukofan:**OHMYRA!

**Atem:**What's wrong?

**Zukofan:**Nothing! I was thinking we could watch Tangled before Night even suggested it! XD Let's watch it!

**Bakura:**Pass!

**Zukofan:**There's a lot of stealing in it *Bakura is slightly tempted* There's a couple hot chicks *Bakura becomes a little more tempted* There's violence and blood in it!

**Bakura:**Turn it on

**Zukofan:** YAY :D

**Night:**YAY! *jumps up and turns on the giant flatscreen*

**Tea:**Could you guys give us a bit of warning before you magically poof stuff up?

**Night:**No. *puts the movie in the DVD player and sits on the giant couch*

**Everyone:***sits down*

**Night:***claps hands, and the lights turn off. Holds out popcorn to Ryou* Want some?

**Ryou:**Sure!

**Night:** *looks at Bakura, who is anxiously waiting for the movie to come on, then whispers to Zukofan* Do you think we should tell him it's a musical?

**Zukofan:**Nah, I wanna see the look on his face

**Flynn narrating:**This is the story of how I died.

**Marik:**Oh great!

**Zukofan:**Shush!

**Marik:** What? He just spoiled the whole movie for us!  
><strong><br>Zukofan:** *tapes his mouth shut*

**Flynn Narrating:**Don't worry, this is actually a very fun story...

**Night**: See, he didn't spoil it! It wouldn't be fun if he died!

**Marik:**Mmphg! *still has tape over his mouth*

**Bakura:***watching the movie with growing impatience* Come on, where's the blood and violence?

**Night:**It's coming on soon! Now shhh!

*Rapunzel starts singing*

**Bakura:** *looking at the TV in horror* What... WHAT THE *BLEEP*?

**Zukofan:***laughing at his reaction while taping it* Okay after the movie we are so watching this. *sets camera down in a position so that it continues taping Bakura's reactions*

**Joey**: Man, that Rapunzel chick is HOT! *Mai smacks him on the back of the head*

**Mana:***Mother Knows Best plays* Geez, that lady is so mean!

**Bakura:** You just NOW realize this? *Zukofan hits him*

**Night:**Actually, I think the mother is one of the most interesting characters in the movie.

**Mana:***raises eyebrow* Say what?

**Night:**Don't get me wrong, Flynn and Rapunzel are my favorite characters by far, but I think Madame Gothel is what really makes the movie interesting, because she's so different from every other Disney villian.

**Yugi:**How so?

**Night:**Well, even though she kidnapped Rapunzel and uses her hair to stay young, you can tell that she does really care about Rapunzel, even if it's only a little. I think that just adds a whole new depth to the movie that wouldn't be there if Madame Gothel was a complete slavedriver to Rapunzel all the time.

**Tea:**Wow. That was almost, really deep.

**Night:***sees Flynn swing around and kick the guy off his horse* AWWW! Did you guys see that? He totally nailed him! WOO!

**Malik:** And, she's back.

**Zukofan:**I gotta agree with you on Gothel caring about Rapunzel a little Night.

**Tea:**How can you possibly agree with her on that?

**Zukofan:**Just watch. *Flynn gets hit in the head with the frying pan and laughs really hard at this along with the boys except for Atem and Kaiba* Aw screw you guys that's funny!

**Kaiba:**If only that joke hadn't been used a million times

**Zukofan:** *wacks him in the head with a frying pan*

**Night:***whacks Atem with a frying pan* Frying pans! Who knew, right?

**Atem and Kaiba**: Ouch.

**Night:** *watches Rapunzel trying to get Flynn into her closet* Ouch, that's gotta hurt!  
><strong><br>Tea:**Yeah, wouldn't he be injured after all that?

**Night:**This is a Disney movie. No one gets hurt till the end.

**Malik:**And... you know that how?

**Night:** I love the Disney classics!

**Zukofan:**Actually Night, some characters die in Disney movies.

**Tristan:**Well yeah the bad guys.

**Zukofan**: Not just the bad guys foolish fool! In some movies one or two of the good characters die in the beginning, middle, or end.

**Joey:**Name five good characters.

**Zukofan:**Mufasa, Ray, Quasimodo's mom, Ariel's mom, and Meg

**Tea:**Meg was alive at the end!

**Zukofan:** So? She still died even if it was for like, two minutes.

**Night:**Touche.

**Yugi:**What does that even mean?

**Night:**It means... *thinks* I don't... actually know.

**Bakura:***jumps out of his seat* I'LL GO LOOK IT UP!

**Night:**Oh, no you don't! *pushes him back on to the couch* You're going to sit there and watch the musical like a good bunny.

**Bakura:** *glares daggers* I'm going to kill you slowly.

**Zukofan:**It's used during a discussion to acknowledge an opponent's clever point *everybody stares at her* What? I took a semester of french last year

**Aiko:**Didn't you fail big time?

**Zukofan:**It's not like I didn't pay attention to some of the stuff!

**Bakura:***Rapunzel starts singing again* AHH! MAKE IT STOP! MY EARS ARE BLEEDING!

**Tea:**Enough with the ketchup already Marik!

**Marik:**Mmh mmh mmph! *Joey rips the tape off his mouth* OW! I said I'm not doing anything!

**Zukofan:** *dabs her finger in the red stuff and sniffs it* Oh geez...

**Night:**Huh. I guess crappy music makes good guys's ears bleed, and show tunes make bad guys's ears bleed.

**Kaiba:**That makes absolutely no sense.

**Night:**Then how do you explain THIS! *wipes red from the side of Marik's head*

**Marik:**-the hell?

**Night:***smells it* Hey, that's weird... *smells the stuff from Bakura's ears* You have got to be KIDDING ME! SPAGHETTI SAUCE?

**Pegasus:***starts laughing*

**Night:** WHO LET YOU OUT OF THE DUNGEON?

**Zukofan:**That's it. You just earned a spartan kick. *spartan kicks Pegasus down the big hole in the floor and seals it up* Geez, that guy just needs to go away already

**Yugi:**Since you brought him here in the first place, aren't you able to get him to go permanently?

**Zukofan:**...

**Yugi:**...

**Everybody:**...

**Zukofan:** Shut up.

**Night:***whacks Yugi over the head and shoves him back into the closet*

**Atem:**... Did you just-?

**Night:***ignores him and whispers frantically to Zukofan* How does he keep noticing the things that we overlook to make the plot better?

**Tristan:**Because he's a lot smarter than you?

**Night:** *chucks a can of beans at his head* NOBODY ASKED YOU, NARWHAL!

*Flynn and Rapunzel go inside the pub with all the scary thugs*

**Bakura:**Oh, finally things are starting to get good! *the thugs start singing about their dreams* ...the *bleep*?

**Zukofan:**XD! I can't wait to watch the next movie. Bakura's reactions to Tangled

**Kaiba:**That's a stupid name for a movie

**Zukofan:** How's this for a title: Shut the hell up

**Night:**I'm not sure what's weirder: Bakura's reactions, or his face in general!

**Bakura:**Grr... *grabs an axe and attacks Night*

**Marik:** *grabs camera* Awesome! After we watch 'Bakura's Reactions to Tangled', we can watch 'Bakura Beats the Crap Out of a Defenseless Teenage Girl'!  
><strong><br>Mai:**Is it just me, or did that movie title sound vaguely illegal?

**Marik:***filming Bakura kicking Night into a wall* Who cares, this is awesome!

**Atem:** I'm getting a sneaking suspicion that that video is going to end up as evidence in a lawsuit.

**Zukofan:**Wait, if the cops see this tape, then they might find out about how we kidnapped the cast and held them against their will here! *pounces on Marik* GIMME THAT CAMERA!

**Ryou:***grabs Bakura's arm* Bakura please stop! *Bakura throws him off*

**Bakura:**Back off, weakling!

**Joey:** Dat's it! *he and Tristan jump Bakura*

**Night:** *weakly* Thank you.  
><strong><br>Marik:** *fights Zukofan for the camera*  
><strong><br>Night:***gets up and throws a harpoon, which spears the camera to a wall* There, problem solved.

**Marik:**Aww, come on! You broke it!

**Malik:**I think that was the point.

**Night:***watches as Bakura beats up Tristan and Joey* Um... thanks for trying guys. *goes over and opens the closet door*

**Yugi:**FINALLY! *runs out*

**Night**: Yeah... sorry for locking you in a closet. Again.

**Zukofan:**Aw, dammit all to the bowels of the nine hells!

**Everybody**: O_o  
><strong><br>Zukofan:**What? Anyways, let's keep watching the movie! *sits criss cross applesauce on the couch and eats popcorn*

**Bakura:***still beating up Joey and Tristan*

**Serenity:**Can somebody please stop him?

**Zukofan:**Hmm? Oh right. *pulls out a black circle and puts it under Bakura and he falls through*

**Mana:**Did you put him in the basement again?

**Zukofan:**Nope!

**Duke:**Then where DID you send him?

**Zukofan:***smiles evilly* To a place where there are NO happily ever afters! *everybody gets freaked out. Zukofan smiles cheerily again* Just kidding! Hang on. *picks up hole and places it on the ceiling. Looks at watch*

**Yugi:**What are you- *Zukofan raises a finger to silence him without taking her eyes off the watch. A yell is heard and Bakura drops out of the hole and lands on the floor*

**Bakura:** What the bloody hell just happened?

**Night**: *laughing her head off* I LOVE when that happens!  
><strong><br>Bakura:***glares* Do you want me to beat you up again?

**Night:** *glares back* Do YOU want ME to repair that camera and get you sent to jail?  
><strong><br>Bakura:***grumbling*

**Night:**Didn't think so. Now, sit down and watch the movie.

*two seconds later*  
><strong><br>Night:** AND DON'T CALL RYOU A WEAKLING! *dumps popcorn on Bakura's head*

**Ryou:**It's fine, I'm used to it.

**Zukofan:**No Ryou, it's not fine! *gives Ryou a hug* You need to stand up for yourself. You can't have jerks like Bakura pushing you around and controlling you all the time.

**Ryou:** Thanks.  
><strong><br>Zukofan:**You're welcome. *sees that Night had used her popcorn to hit Bakura* Hey! I was eating that! *pouts* Oh wait. *pulls popcorn out of thin air* Yay! *starts munching on the popcorn. Mother Knows Best reprise starts playing* OMR I LOVE THIS SONG!

**Night:**I know, this song is awesome! But still, 'When Will My Life Begin' is definitely my favorite.

**Bakura:**Wait, you mean you've seen this movie before?

**Night:**Of course, it's awesome!

**Bakura:**Then ... why do we have to watch it now?

**Night:**Because we felt like it! *turns to Ryou* And Zukofan's right. You need to stand up for yourself. Like this! *shoves a pie in Bakura's face*

**Bakura:**Grr...

**Night:**Imma go run now.

**Zukofan:***places a collar and leash around Bakura's neck and ties the leash it the chair* Aw no you don't! You've causes enough damage during this whole viewing so you are gonna just sit down and watch the dang movie!

**Bakura:**grumble

**Mana:***Rapunzel starts petting Maximus and the horse wags his tail like a dog* Aw! ^_^ That's so cute!

**Zukofan:**I know, I always like that part!

**Night**: I like when they keep fighting behind her back, and she doesn't even notice.

**Marik:**Rapunzel's a bit ditzy, isn't she?

**Night:**No, she's naive! You would be too if you spent your whole life with only one person to talk to!

**Atem:**Don't you think you're overthinking this a bit? It's just a movie.

**Night:**Who asked you? *sticks out tongue*

**Rapunzel:**And it's also my birthday. Just saying.

**Night:**Hey, that's what I did once to my mom! *thinks* But that was when she ran over my foot with a car and I used that to make her take me shopping...

**Everyone:***sweatdrop*

**Zukofan:**Night, you should remember who you're talking to, especially when it comes to being stuck in one place for almost their whole life *looks at Marik*

**Marik: **I don't need your pity!

**Zukofan:**Geez calm down, I ain't pitying you. *sees Rapunzel's hair all braided with flowers* Aw, she's so pretty! Ok, as soon as this movie is over I am SO going to braid all the girls' hair like that! Except Tea.

**Night:**Oops. Heh. Wasn't thinking *sweatdrops*

**Kaiba:**When do you ever think?

**Night:***sticks out tongue* Yay, hair braiding! I call first!

**Atem:** Is it just me, or is this starting to feel like a girly slumber party?  
><strong><br>Night:**Are you kidding? I never do this stuff at slumber parties. At my slumber parties, me and my friends make huge blanket forts and watch Harry Potter in them, we have nerf gun and lightsaber battles, and we throw darts at posters of Justin Bieber.

**Atem:***sweatdrop*

**Night:**Hey, you know whose hair would be fun to braid? *glances evilly at Mokuba*

**Mokuba:**Why are you looking at me like that?

**Zukofan:**Good idea Night. You know who else could have their hair braided? *looks to Ryou and Bakura*

**Ryou:**Please don't!

**Bakura:**I will kill you in your sleep!

**Zukofan:**I'll sleep with one eye open!

**Night:**Hmm, Mokuba, would you come here for a minute?

**Joey:**Mokuba, run.

**Mokuba:**Huh? Why?

**Night:***to Zukofan* which ribbon would go better with his eyes, grey or blue?

**Mokuba**: Crud.

**Night:**I WANT TO BRAID RYOU'S HAIR!

**Ryou:***to Bakura* Can we run now?

**Zukofan:**Aw, I wanted to braid Ryou's hair! *pouts* Oh well, I'll do Bakura's! *Bakura tries to run away but the leash and collar keeps him from doing so* And about the ribbon for Mokuba, I'd say grey!

**Mokuba:**HELP ME BIG BROTHER!

**Zukofan:***ties Kaiba up and shoves him in the closet and locks the many locks on the door*

**Mokuba:**Double crud

**Zukofan:***looking at the choice of ribbon* Hmm, I think I'll use blue on Bakura! It works well with your hair ^_^

**Night:**I'll use a green one on Ryou!

**Ryou:**Why must you torture us so?

**Night:**Hey, it's your fault for having smexy, super-long hair! *starts braiding*

**Atem:***laughing at Bakura*

**Bakura:**As soon as I get out of this, pharaoh, you're dead!

**Atem:**I'm not afraid of girls!

**Zukofan:***to Atem* Don't be acting like a hyena just yet Pharaoh. You're next. *Atem blanches and Bakura laughs. I See the Light starts playing* OHMIRA! I love this song! *starts singing along while braiding Bakura's hair*

**Serenity**: Aw, so romantic! :)

**Tea:**Isn't it?

**Boys:***roll their eyes while the girls continue awwing at the cuteness*

**Zukofan**: DONE! ^_^ *Bakura's hair is now in a braid similar to Ty Lee's* I always love this kind of braid

**Bakura:** You will be the first to die.  
><strong><br>Zukofan:**Ok Atem, you're next!

**Night:***finishes Ryou's hair, which is in a French braid* There you go!

**Ryou:**This is so demeaning.

**Night:***grabs Mokuba* Your turn, Mokie!

**Mokuba:**Help me big brother!

**Night:**He can't, he's in the closet, remember?

**Mokuba:**Crud.

**Zukofan:***puts purple bows in Atem's hair over each spike* This is so much fun!

**Kaiba:***banging on the door* LET ME OUT!

**Zukofan:***gets started on Aiko's hair* Don't feel like it! *puts flowers in Aiko's braids* You're done.

**Aiko:***looks in a mirror* Wow, I never really like doing girly stuff like this but I gotta say I do like how my hair looks :)

**Zukofan:**Could you maybe do me now?

**Aiko**: ...nope.

**Zukofan:**:(

**Night:***is doing Airi's hair* I'll do yours when I'm done with Airi!

**Airi: **Can I look now?

**Night:**Nope, I'm not done yet! *makes a small braid and puts it over Airi's forhead, pinning it to the other side, and tucks a flower behind her ear* There you go.

**Airi:***looks in the mirror, and touches the flower* It's... pretty.

**Night:***grins* Glad you like it! So, how do you want it done, Zukofan?

**Zukofan:**I'd like my bangs pulled back and braided please! ^_^

**Mana:***to Night* Can you do mine after you're done with Zukofan's?

**Zukofan:**I can do yours right now while Night's doing mine!

**Mana:**Yay!

**Joey:***in an undertone to Yugi, Tea, and Tristan* I think now's da time for us to make our escape

**Night:**Sure! *starts doing Zukofan's hair*

**Mana:***sits in front of Zukofan* Surprise me, please!

**Joey, Yugi, Tea, and Tristan:***start sneaking towards the door*

**Joey:***grabs the doorknob* Okay, let's-

*a hole opens in the floor and they all fall in*

**Night:***laughing while braiding* Did they really think we would make it that easy?

**Kaiba:**I'm still trapped in here, you know!

**Night:**Nobody cares!

**Zukofan:**KK! *braids a little of her hair on either side of her head, creating two small braids, then making a small braid in the back. She pulls the two small braids back and braids it with the third braid in the back. Put white flower on the back of braid* Done!

**Mana:**Wow! What kind of braid is this?

**Zukofan:**A braid I came up with myself!

**Bakura:**I'm taking my hair out of this stupid braid!

**Zukofan:**Touch it and you're going in the dungeon to watch New Moon.

**Bakura:** ...I'll be good.

* * *

><p>Well, there you have it. I'll try to update this on a more regular basis, but I can't make any promises. A reminder: all of the material you're reading has already been written for a few months as this is a PM conversation that was started a long time ago. So, while suggestions are appreciated, they most likely won't show up for many chapters, if at all.<p>

And now, to end this on a lighter note: C sharp.


	8. In Which Our OCs Date

Okay, I really owe you all an apology. I know it's been a crap-ton of time since I've updated this. I could say that it was because I wanted to keep the update date at 11-11-11 (cause that was awesome) but the real reason is I've been really busy, and I kept putting off updating this. So, yeah... lame excuse is lame. Please feel free to throw sharp and/or pointy objects at me; I know I deserve it.

On the other hand, you should all give a big hand to livvykitty, who is the awesome person who reminded me that I needed to get my butt in gear and update. So, round of applause for livvykitty! *confetti falls from the ceiling*

As always, I must remind you that half of this story belongs to Zukofan2005, so go read her awesome stories!

DISCLAIMER: Neither Zukofan or I own YuGiOh.

LET THE MADNESS BEGIN!

* * *

><p><strong>Ryou:<strong>So... where are Tea, Yugi, Joey, and Tristan?

**Night:**In the dungeon watching New Moon.

**Ryou:**But... won't that kill them?

**Night:**Of course not!

**Ryou:**Oh, good!

**Night:**It'll just destroy their brains a little!

**Ryou:***sweatdrop*

**Zukofan:**Le gasp! I can't believe you're torturing the baby panda like that! *pouts*

**Ryou**: Ahem.

**Zukofan:**Oh Ryou you look so cute! ^_^

**Ryou:***sweatdrop*

**Zukofan:**Oh wait! You know who hasn't gotten their hair done yet? *eyes Mai, Malik, and Marik*

**Marik:**Don't even think about it

**Night:**One sec, I need to rant for a minute. *deep breath* THIS NEW PM THING IS DRIVING ME INSANE! ALL THE MESSAGES ARE ON THE SIDE AND TALL AND THIN AND IT TAKES ME FOREVER TO READ ANYTHING!

**Everyone:***sweatdrop*

**Night:**Sorry about that, it was just bothering the crap out of me. But I agree, those two should get their hair done.

**Marik**: You have got to be kidding me!

**Night:** *glances at Marik, then turns to Zukofan* I'll hold him down while you do his hair, deal?  
><strong><br>Ryou:**Well, this can't end well.

**Zukofan:**I hate it too! It's so difficult to read new messages this way! :( *sees Marik edging toward the door and jumps on him* Oh no you don't!

**Marik:**Get the EFF off me!

**Zukofan:**You are going to get your hair done and you are gonna like it!

**Marik:**And if I don't?

**Zukofan:**You wanna watch New Moon?

**Marik:**...

**Zukofan:**That's what I thought

**Night:***ties Marik to a chair* There!

**Marik**: Let me out of this thing! *struggling*

**Atem and Bakura:***laughing insanely*

**Marik:***eye twitch*

**Night:***circling Marik and eyeing him critically* Zo, what shall we do with zis hair?

**Ryou:**Why are you talking in a French accent?

**Night**: Because I feel like it!

**Zukofan:***singing* We are you speaking in French? Why are you speaking in French? I don't wanna be French! *gets weird looks* Oh shut up. Now, back to business. I say ve should braid his hair into two separate braids. I vill be the vone to do it!

**Marik:**Ok what the hell was THAT now?

**Zukofan**: That was me speaking in a German accent

**Marik:**Well it sucked

**Zukofan:**You suck!

**Night:**Favorite way to say 'red wines' in a German accent?

**Everyone:**o_O

**Night:***pulls out a bag of Red Vines and looks at the camera* RED VINES!

**Yugi:**Do we even want to know?

**Night:**Probably not.

**Marik:**Stay away from my smexy hair!

**Night:**YOU CAN'T STOP US!

**Zukofan:**RED VINES! *pounces on Night and eats them*

**Mana:**What are red vines?

**Zukofan:**O_O They're one of the most coolest things ever INVENTED! *shoves a redvine in her face* Try some! While you do that, I vill get to vork on the boy's hair

**Marik:**I WILL KILL YOU FOR THIS!

**Zukofan:**I don't care

**Night:***starts watching A Very Potter Musical on her laptop* HAHAHAHA!

**Kaiba:**LET ME OUT OF HERE!

**Yugi:**Oh, right... Kaiba's still in the closet.

**Night:**THAT'S WHAT SHE SAID!

**Everyone:***sweatdrop*

**Night:**Sorry, I couldn't resist!

**Zukofan:**Isn't that really what HE said? XD

**Kaiba:**LET ME OUT OF HERE ALREADY!

**Zukofan:***sighs* fine! *walks over to the door and presses a button on the wall next to it*

**Kaiba:**AAAaaaahhh!

**Mokuba:**What'd you do to Seto?

**Zukofan:**Relax kid, he's okay. I just put him in the basement with the others

Mokuba: Why?

**Zukofan:**Weeeeeellllll, he told me to let him out already and I REALLY didn't want to die so... yeah. It's a win-win

**Ryou:**I'm sorry but how exactly is that a win-win?

**Zukofan:**Kaiba's out of the closet (that's what he said) and I continue staying in the land of the living :D

**Night:**She's right. Everyone got what they wanted!

**Mokuba**: I don't think that that was how Seto wanted to get out of the closet.

**Night:**Details! Oh, and you're right, Zukofan. That SHOULD have been that's what he said.

*everyone suddenly hears screams*

**Night:**Looks like they started on Eclipse.

**Yugi:**Poor guys.

**Duke:**Hey, weren't you down there?

**Night:**I brought him back. He's too cute to torture!

**Zukofan:**Yay! The baby panda's back! *hugs Yugi and he sweatdrops* Oh Marik, I'm done with your hair btw

**Marik:***looks into the mirror* Hey Zukofan?

**Zukofan:***still holding Yugi* Yeah?

**Marik:**What kind of flowers did you say you wanted at your funeral?

**Zukofan:**Lillies and moonflowers. Why? *Marik gives her evil look* Oh crud. RUN! *runs while still holding Yugi*

**Night:***grabs Yugi from her hands* No need to bring the baby panda into this!

**Yugi:**Thanks.

**Night:**No prob!

**Marik:**YOU WILL DIE!

**Yugi:***watches Marik chase Zukofan* Shouldn't we help her?

**Night:***thinks* Meh, maybe later.

**Zukofan:**Oh I am SO leaving you a boot to the head Night!

**Aiko:***pulls out knives and throws them at Marik, pinning him to the wall*

**Zukofan:**Thank you Aiko!

**Aiko:**Can I date Duke now?

Zukofan: What? Oh FINE! But don't be crying to me if he breaks your heart.

**Aiko:**Yeah yeah.

**Zukofan**: LIGHTBULB!

Everybody: Oh God no!

**Zukofan:**I propose a double date! Duke with Aiko and Bakura with Amunet!

**Bakura:**Who the bloody hell is Amunet?

**Amunet:***walks in* Somebody say Amunet?

**Night**: Oh, cool! Another OC! Does that mean I can bring my other OC too?

**Bakura:**Oh, Ra no!

**Night:**Too late!

**Yanagi:***walks in* Hi.

**Night:**This is Yanagi, my evil twin. You can all call her Willow.

**Airi:**Hey, Willow!

**Willow**: Hi. Who are all these people and what are they doing here?

**Night:**Um... sorry about that. She's not the most pleasant around new people.

**Zukofan**: We should set up blind dates for our OCs! I mean Aiko and Duke are going out and so are Amunet and Bakura

**Bakura:**NO I'M NOT!

**Zukofan:**YES YOU ARE! Maybe Airi could go out with Ryou and Willow could go out with Marik

**Ryou:**Why not? Airi is a nice person.

**Marik:**EFF NO!

**Zukofan:***ignoring Marik* By the way Willow, what do you look like?

**Willow:**Oh, hell no! I'm not going out with that spikey-haired freak!

**Marik:**See?... HEY!

**Willow:**And as for my looks, I have straight blonde hair that's very short in the back, then slants down to be longer in the front. I have green eyes and pale skin. And yes, I know I look similar to Airi; it's because we're cousins.

**Night:**Sometimes, they're yami and hikari, which also explains the resemblance, along with their opposite personalities.

**Willow:**That's her way of saying I'm sarcastic and insane.

**Night:**She's a bit like Marik and Bakura. Except she's prettier.

**Airi:***smiles shyly at Ryou* That would be great.

**Night:***whispering to Zukofan* She has the biggest crush on Ryou. Thanks for suggesting it!

**Zukofan:**You're welcome ^_^ The two of them kinda made a connection. Oh come on Willow, would you rather go with Malik aka Melvin?

**Malik:**I will eat your heart!

**Zukofan:**See?

**Amunet:**I'm going out with an insane guy possesing 17 year old boy how do you think I feel?

**Bakura:**HEY!

**Amunet:**Oh shut up my King. I wish you still had that sexy scar though ;)

**Night:**Hmm... how about Willow goes with Bakura, and we bring the Egyptian Bakura (Akefia) into the future to go with Amunet? That way she gets the guy with the sexy scar.

**Willow:**Wait, so you want to make me go on a date with a complete stranger?

**Night**: Yup! *points at Bakura* Specifically THAT complete stranger!

**Willow:***glances at Bakura* Do you like knives?

**Bakura:**As much as I like stealing and murder. *smirks*

**Willow:**... If it's alright with Zukofan, I suppose I wouldn't mind.

**Amunet:**Bring in Afekia!

**Zukofan:**The Thief Princess has spoken! *reaches into pocket and pulls out Egyptian Bakura (EB for short)*

**EB:**What's going on?

**Zukofan:**You, my friend, have got yourself a date with the beautiful Amunet!

**Amunet**: How's it goin?

**EB:**And if I refuse?

**Zukofan**: Then you will get a boot to the head.

**EB:**A what?

**Zukofan:***kicks EB in the head*

**Night:**Hey, I just realized, I don't know what you look like, Amunet. Oh, and EB!

**EB:** Can I help you?  
><strong><br>Night:***whacks him over the head* You've got a date with a beautiful girl! Don't mess it up by being a jerk!

**Airi:**Alright, so who's going again?

**Night:**Let's see, you and Ryou, Willow and Bakura, Aiko and Duke, and Amunet and Akefia/EB.

**Ryou:**Where are we going?

**Night:***shrugs* Wherever you guys want, I guess.

**Willow:***talking to Bakura* So I'm taking this guy's wallet, and he's looking RIGHT AT ME, and he doesn't even notice a thing!

**Bakura:***laughing* Ra, what a moron! Did you get his watch?

**Night**: I don't think you should let Willow or Bakura decide *sweatdrop*

**Amunet:**I have tanned skin, shoulder length messy brown hair, light gold eyes, a tattoo of a snake around my right arm, a tattoo of a crescent moon on my left palm, and I always wear my mother's necklace which is a thin leather strap with a blue pendant of a crescent moon. Oh and I have a scar on my right side when a guard tried to stab me when I was six

**Aiko:***shocked* Wow. Wait, why was a guard trying to stab you?

**Amunet:**Oh he was trying to take my little brother and me so I attacked him with my own knife and while I was on top of him he tried to stab me.

**Aiko:**...Let's be friends!

**Amunet:**K!

**Zukofan:**Maybe for a date you guys could go on a nice dinner at a restaraunt like a pizza place or something and after that you could go on a nice walk on the beach

**Ryou:**Sounds lovely.

**Aiko:**I like that idea.

**Amunet:**Can we-

**Zukofan:**No you can NOT end the night by stealing.

**Amunet:**Aw!

**Night:**That sounds perfect for them!

**Airi:**I do love the beach.

**Ryou:**Me too!

**Night:***glances at Bakura, Willow, and Akefia*

**Willow:***cleaning her nails with a knife*

**Bakura and Akefia**: *throwing daggers at a target while discussing different tecniques*

**Night:**Um... maybe we should search them first. *sweatdrop*

**Willow**: Hey, Amunet, Aiko, want to go breaking and entering sometime?

**Aiko**: Nah

**Amunet:**Absolutely!

**Zukofan:***with a cop hat* Alright spread 'em! *searches Bakura, Amunet, Afekia, and Willow*

**Bakura:**Why does Aiko keep her knives?

**Zukofan:**Because I know she won't use them to harm someone

**Marik:***still pinned to the wall* HeLOOO?

**Zukofan**: Oh whatever you had it coming!

**Night:**And besides, she didn't actually cut you, she just pinned you to a wall. Quit being such a big baby!

**Marik:**You are so lucky I can't kill you right now.

**Night:**Eeep! *hides behind Willow*

**Bakura:**Shouldn't we be going now?

**Night:**Of course! Have fun you crazy kids!

*Aiko, Duke, Amunet, Akefia, Willow, Bakura, Airi, and Ryou all leave*

**Night:**Ahh, young love! *sighs*

**Mokuba:**So... what are we supposed to do while they're gone?

**Night:**Let's play with bubbles! *starts blowing bubbles*

**Everyone:***sweatdrops*

**Zukofan**: *crying* My babies are all grown up!

**Serenity:**But weren't they grown up when you created them?

**Zukofan:**Details! *sees the bubbles and her eyes go wide* Bubbles! *starts popping them and giggles like a little girl*

**Mana:**Ooh these look fun! *blows bubbles too when the room starts shaking then stops and shakes again and so on as if something big is coming*

**Zukofan:**What's going on?

*a giant hand punches the wall and a giant hole is there, revealing Zork*

**Yugi:**Oh...

**Mana:**My...

**Everybody**: RA!

**Night:**Oh, *bleep*!

**Yugi:**I thought you didn't curse.

**Night:**That's why I said *bleep*, instead of a curse word.

**Yugi:**Uh...

**Night:***to Zork* GET THE EFF OUT OF MY HOUSE!

**Zork:**But... this isn't your house.

**Night:**TOO BAD! *pushes a button, and he falls into the dungeon* Have fun watching Breaking Dawn!

**Zukofan:**But that movie is not out yet unless... *creepy music plays and the light dim a little* this is the FUTURE...

**Everybody:***sweatdrops*

**Mokuba**: So does that mean we're going to be stuck here for a few more months?

**Zukofan:**Meh probably

**Night:**Well, they finished Eclipse, so I just poofed up an advanced copy of the movie.

**Yugi:**You couldn't have just put in Twilight?

**Night:**Um... Shut up!

**Yugi:**Riiiight...

**Night:**Hey, can we play Twister? I was kinda UNCONSIOUS when you guys played. *glares at Marik*

**Marik:**What? They said to knock you out with chloroform!

**Night:**Yeah, not with the bottle!

**Marik:**Details!

**Night:**HEY! *slaps him* That's me and Zukofan's line!

**Marik:***Death Glare of Doom*

**Night:**... Imma go run now.

**Zukofan:**Marik's still pinned to the wall you little poof

**Yugi:**Poof?

**Zukofan:**Yes, poof

**Ty Lee:***pops into the room* Poof!

**Zukofan:***glomps Ty Lee* You're so cute!

**Night:**Oh, yeah. Ha! *sticks out tongue at Marik*

**Atem:**How old are you again?

**Night:***wide eyes* I can't tell you that! We're on *looks around, then whispers* the Internet!

**Atem:**O...kaaay

**Night:**Anyway, what about that game of Twister?

**Zukofan:**I'm all for it!

**Yugi:** Sure  
><strong><br>Mokuba:**Okay!

**Malik:** Can I get a hug?  
><strong><br>Everybody:**NO!

**Malik:**aw :(

**Night:**Aww, I'll hug you, Malik!

**Everybody:**NOOO!

**Night:**What?

**Atem:**Have you forgotten about the Melvin hug?

**Night**: Oh, right... Anyway, TWISTER! *sets up game board*

**Atem:**Do I have to? Last time I got stuck on the bottom.

**Night:**YES YOU DO!

**Zukofan:**I call the spinner!

**Atem:**Actually I wanted to use the spinner this time

**Zukofan:**Really? Well I guess if you really want to...TOO BAD! *evil laugh*

**Atem:***sweatdrop*

Zukofan: Hey come on man, why so serious? Of course you can use the spinner!

**Night:**ROTFLSHMSFOAIDMT!

**Everyone:**o_O

**Yugi:**What the heck does that stand for?

**Night:** *eyebrow raise* Rolling on the floor laughing so hard my sombrero falls off and I  
>drop my taco! Duh!<p>

**Everyone**: o_O (again)

**Atem:**Oh, wow, how did we not get that?

**Night:**Sarcasm doesn't suit you, Atem. Anyway, I'm going first!

**Atem:**Right foot green.

**Zukofan:**My turn!

**Atem:**Left hand yellow

**Zukofan:***bends over too far* AAH MY BACK!

**Night:**Wow. For a moment there you just sounded like my grandpa!

**Yugi:**She sounded like mine too.

**Night:**Anywho, it's your turn baby panda.

**Atem:**Right foot red!

**Yugi:***gets in place* Before we start, I just want to warn everyone of something.

**Night:**What?

**Yugi:**When we all get tangled up, if someone shoves their butt in my face like the last time we played, I'm going to knock everyone down!

**Night:***shrugs* Fair enough.

**Zukofan:**Oh whatever at least you didn't have somebody laying over you!

**Atem:** I thought you liked Ryou  
><strong><br>Zukofan:**Well yeah but it felt pretty awkward.

**Atem:**Mokuba left foot green!

**Zukofan:**Ok am I seriously gonna be the only one using my hands at first?

**Mana:**There's still my turn.

**Atem:**Mana, left foot blue

**Zukofan:**Oh come on!

**Night:**Kaiba! You're up!

**Kaiba:**I refuse to play such a childish game.

**Night:**You can play, or you can join Zork in the dungeon and watch the Twilight movies. Your choice. *glares*

**Kaiba:**... How far is that drop, again?

**Night:**JUST SPIN THE THING!

**Atem:***spins* Left hand blue!

**Night:**There, Zukofan! Kaiba's starting with his hands too!

**Yugi:**Somehow, I don't think she'll find that comforting.

**Zukofan:**Especially since this guy wants to kill me. Waitaminute...how did you even get out of the basement in the first place?

**Kaiba:**How should I know loser?

**Zukofan:**Well if you're here then I want Joey to come back too!

**Joey:**Great timin'! Eclipse was about ta start!

**Night:**Oh, yeah, I forgot they were still down there.

**Joey:**You forgot that you were torturin' us?

**Night:**I forget things. *sweatdrop* Anyway, *claps hands, and Tea and Tristan appear*

**Tea:**Oh, thank Ra!

Tristan: FREEDOM! *he and Tea start dancing around the room*

**Night**: *watching* Um... it's your turn, Joey!

**Zukofan:***watching Tristan and Tea dance* Wow, this is more silly than that time Ryou and Grandpa started doing that little dance

**Ryou:** Silly?  
><strong><br>Zukofan:**Oh come on Ryou you looked so adorable doing it! ^_^ Anywho, spin that arrow Pharaoh! (Whoa did I just make a rhyme?)

**Atem:**Right hand blue Joey

**Joey**: Aw right! *slams his right hand down and looks up to see his face a couple inches from Zukofan's*

**Zukofan:**Uh, hi

**Night:**Akward~!

**Joey:***inches back slightly* You can say that again!

**Night:**I'm just glad no one's near me!

**Atem:**Okay, Marik. Right hand green.

**Marik:*** puts his hand down and is right in Night's face*

**Night:**You have got to be kidding me.

**Zukofan:**How'd you get off the wall?

**Aiko:**I let him down two minutes ago

**Zukofan:**When'd YOU get here?

**Aiko:**About two minutes ago. Ooh you guys are playing Twister? Count me in!

**Yugi:**So how was your date?

**Aiko:**Diceboy kinda bored me so I just left. I'm going back to Bato after this

**Night:***eyes bugging out* BATO'S your BOYFRIEND?

**Yugi**: Who's Bato?

**Atem:**Is he a bad guy or something?

**Night:**No, he's just Katara and Sokka's dad's age. How old are you again, Aiko?

**Mai**: Wait, if you're here, where's Duke?

**Atem:**And who's turn is it? *motions to everyone on the Twister board*

**Tea**: Ew, you're dating an older man?

**Duke:**You'd rather be dating an old guy than me?

**Aiko:**Ok, 1. No! 2. Shut up Diceboy, 3. Atem, it's my turn! and 4. Again no, ew. I'm NOT dating the Bato Katara and Sokka know. I'm dating Bato, the Avatar after Aang.

**Zukofan:**It's like I said before. Aiko is a creation of mine for a story a friend of mine wrote and in her story instead of a girl named Korra being the next Avatar, it's a boy named Bato. Aiko is supposed to be his love interest and firebending teacher.

**Atem:**Now that we've cleared this up, left hand blue Aiko

**Aiko:**Oh cool, favorite color and favorite hand!

**Night:**Oh... well I feel stupid now.

**Marik:**And you didn't before?

**Night:***kicks him in the face* Shut up and get out of my personal space!

**Marik:**Ouch! *falls over*

**Atem:**You're out, Marik!

**Marik:***glares murderously at Night*

**Night:**Touch me and you die a slow, painful death.

**Zukofan:**Don't worry Night, it happens to all of us.

**Kaiba:**Some more than others.

**Zukofan:***kicks him in the groin* Yeah you would know all about that Kaiba

**Kaiba:***with a very high voice* I hate you.

**Joey:**Ha! That's my new ringtone! *presses button on cellphone*

**Kaiba on cellphone:**I hate you.

**Joey:**XD

**Night:***looks around* Hey, you know who hasn't had any lines in awhile?

**Ishizu:**Who?

**Night:**Ish- *sulks* Never mind.

**Ishizu:**Oh, sorry!

**Night:**Okay, who's turn is it? I'm getting kind of uncomfortable here!

**Mokuba:***is bent almost in half with about four people over top of him* Something tells me you're a lot more comfortable than me.

**Zukofan:**Shadi and Odion haven't said anything in a while either.

**Atem:**Shadi left six hours ago and Odion has just been reading scroll in the corner

**Odion:***sitting in a corner with a scroll and hand. Waves* Hello.

**Amane:**Where am I?

**Serenity:**Who are you?

**Zukofan:**I now introduce to you Amane Bakura; Ryou's little sister

**Yugi:**Hey, shouldn't Ryou be here? He would want to see his sister!

**Night:**He's still on his date, remember?

**Amane:**Oh, my brother's on a date? That's wonderful! With who?

**Night:**Airi, one of my OC's.

**Amane:**Well, good for him, I'm glad he's happy!

**Night: ***whispers to Zukofan* Wait, isn't Amane dead?

**Atem:**Yeah, what's that all about?

**Zukofan:***whispers to Night* Oh come on, it's the least we could do for Ryou. Besides when the Avatar crew came in Yue and Jet were here and they were supposed to be dead too

**Amane:**I can't wait to see Ryou again! I missed him so much

**Yugi:**And he missed you too. He'll be so happy to see you.

**Amane:**How did I get here anyway?

**Zukofan:**I brought you here. I'm an authoress so I can bring in anybody I wish

**Night:** Wait... Jet was supposed to be dead? *big eyes*  
><strong><br>Marik:**Uh-oh.

**Night:**BLASPHEMY! Jet LIVES! I don't care what it says on the Avatar Extras, Jet never died!

**Atem:**Okay, if you have no idea what she's talking about, raise your hand!

*everyone raises their hand except Tristan, who raises two*

**Night**: *sighs* Never mind. Oh, and that was so sweet of you Zukofan! Ryou will be so happy! *glomps her* By the way, when are they all getting back?

**Zukofan**: I 'unno

**Amunet:***using high voice* HIIIIIIIIIIGHDY HOOOOOOOOOO!

**Zukofan:***slaps forehead* Oh great, she's intoxicated

**Amunet:***slurring her words* I am FINE! It is YOU who is intox...intoximic...micated

**Zukofan:**Okay, that's it! I'm gonna make you the responsible one in the story when it's up!

**Amunet:**AWWW!

**EB:**The girl couldn't hold her liquor. She only took two sips of wine!

**Airi:**We tried to keep them away from the wine, really!

**Ryou:**Yeah, but they found out where we hid it and almost killed us for it.

**Airi:**And, of course, THEY did absolutely NOTHING! *points at Willow and Bakura*

**Willow:***shrugs* What? Drunk people are funny!

**Bakura**: And easier to steal from. *sees the looks he's getting* But we didn't steal from her!

**Ryou:***sees Amane* Amane? Is... is that you?

**Amane:**Ryou! *runs to her older brother and hugs him*

**Ryou:***spins her around* I've missed you so much!

**Amane:**I missed you too!

**Zukofan:***to the others* How about we leave them alone for a while?

**Yugi**: Good idea.

**Zukofan:***opens a door that randomly appeared and goes into the next room followed by the others.

**Night:***looks around* OH MY RA!

**Willow:***pulls out knife and looks around* What is it?

**Night:**A PACMAN MACHINE! *points over to where a pacman machine is sitting in the corner*

**Willow:***raises eyebrow* Seriously?

**Night:**Yup! *runs over to play pacman*

* * *

><p>And, that's the end of this chapter. Once again, I'm sorry for the huge wait, and I promise to update this more regularly!<p> 


	9. Chapter 9

Heh, soooo, remember when I said I was going to update this more regularly? Well, yeah, to sum up why six months passed without an update: time passes way to quickly, many things find it easy to distract me, and I be lazy.

Not even sure if anyone's even still reading this, but if you are I am ridiculously sorry. Expecially to Zukofan, who owns half of this, and deserves for this to be updated far more often than I have been. Go read her stories! You won't regret it!

* * *

><p><strong>Zukofan:<strong>OMR DDR! *starts playing* I'm so glad I had this room be exactly like the one we were just in! GASP! OHMYROWLING! This room and the one we were just in just reminded me of the Room of Requirement! :D

**Everybody:** *sweatdrop*  
><strong><br>Ryou:***back in the other room* How are you here? I thought you were-

**Amane:**Dead, I know! I was until I got here. I honestly don't know what's going on but I'm just glad that we got to see each other again! Where are we anyway?

**Ryou:** I honestly have no idea. I was just brought here with the others and we've been stuck here for quite some time now.

**Night:**You're RIGHT! It's awesome having another Harry Potter fan here! *high-fives Zukofan* What's your favorite book in the series?

**Bakura:**HEY! No talking about other fandoms when you're with us! *goes to slap the back of her head*

**Night:**One second... *grabs a cup of fruit punch and throws it in Bakura's face* DON'T TOUCH ME!

**Willow:** Don't be obnoxious, Night.

**Zukofan:**Don't talk to your mother like that young lady! And Bakura, I don't seem to remember you having a problem with the ATLA cast here, or were you just falling for a certain fire princess whose name starts with an A and ends with a Zula?

**Bakura:***blushes* Shut up!

**Zukofan:**Le gasp? Could it be true? Is Bakura really BLUSHING?

**Bakura:***pulls out a knife and throws it at her* Shut up!

**Zukofan**: *the knife gets lodged in her shoulder* Again? Really?

**Night:**I think he just got upset because we were talking about books, and he can't read!

**Bakura:**I can read!

**Night:**Okay, then prove it! Read a book, right now, in front of EVERYONE!

**Bakura:**I don't feel like it!

**Night:** *pulls out a guitar and starts playing and singing* Bakura can't read, Bakura can't read, Bakura cannot re-ead!

**Bakura:** SHUT UP!

**Zukofan**: She'll only stop if you just read a book already! *holds up a book*

**Bakura:**Fine already! *snatches the book from Zukofan and opens it. His eyes move left and right and every now and then he turns a page. Zukofan starts snickering* And what is so funny mortal?

**Zukofan:**Dude you're not even reading that!

**Bakura:**Of course I am you fool!

**Zukofan:**Oh rly? *snatches book from Bakura*

**Bakura:**Hey!

**Zukofan:**Fluffy, I put the cover on the book upside down!

**Bakura:** ...*BLEEP*!

**Willow:**Don't worry about it, Bakura. I never saw much point in reading either.

**Bakura:**See? She agrees with me!

**Night:**Are you kidding? Books are awesome!

**Bakura:***whispered* Nerd.

**Night:** What was that, Fluffy?

**Bakura:**I believe I called you a nerd

**Zukofan:**At least she isn't going to be screwed for life. I mean, if you can't read how do you expect yourself to read a map or street signs or even the subtitles to a movie?

**Bakura:**Those things are of no use to me idiot girl. I was fine centuries ago before I became a spirit in the Ring and I am still fine today

**Zukofan:**Yeah well the times, they are a changin'

**Amunet:**That had to have been the stupidest thing I've ever heard

**Zukofan:** Oh what do YOU know? Your story hasn't even been put up yet!

**Willow:**Hey, me neither!

**Airi:**Yeah, I haven't been in a story yet either!

*they both glare at Night*

**Night:***sweatdrops* Hey, I'm working on it! You guys are actually going to be making a cameo in a story of mine soon, I promise!

**Willow:**Yeah, sure we are. *Airi nods*

**Night:**That's it, you two are getting a time out. *points* INTO THE NAUGHTY CORNER!

**Both:** Fine. *stomping over*

**Amunet:**When's my story gonna be up?

**Zukofan:**Sorry Am, you're gonna have to wait a while. I want to finish at least one of the stories I'm working on first

**Amunet:***pouts*

**Joey:**Yup, dat girl is definetely your creation

**Zukofan:** Except her pouts are cuter than mine! *pinches Amunet's cheek and the thief slaps it away*

**Night:**Both my girls look like me!

**Willow:***mutters* Unfortunately.

**Night:***covers her mouth* Quiet, you! They both have my green eyes and blonde hair, but theirs are different shades.

**Airi:**Willow's a platinum blonde, and Night's a honey blonde. Mine's gold!

**Night:**Yeah, but they act like me, too. Or, at least, parts of me. Willow's my tough and sarcastic side, and Airi's my nice, artsy side. I'm sort of the middle ground.

**Willow**: *rolls her eyes* You're more like the mentally unstable side.

**Night:** *sweatdrop* See what I mean?

**Zukofan:**Aiko is pretty similar to me too, only in personality

**Aiko:**Yeah, you wish you were as pretty as me. *Zukofan hits her on the back of the head* Geez man, you know I'm only joking

**Zukofan:**Amunet's personality is pretty similar to me too, only I don't steal things. Put it back.

**Amunet:** Aw! *puts Pacman game back down*

**Night:**NOOO! THE PACMAN IS MIIIINE! *runs over and hugs the machine*

**Willow:**And she claims to be mentally sound.

**Night:**Actually, Airi looking like me was an accident. She only had green eyes because of her love of plants, and she was originally supposed to have brown hair. But when I decided to make her Japanese, I thought it would be cool for her to be mixed, so she became a blonde.

**Airi:**I actually like it better. I feel more unique this way!

**Night:** But Willow looking like me was on purpose, because she's like my evil twin. *looks over to where Willow is picking her nails with a knife and glaring at a poster with puppies on it* Fitting, huh?

**Zukofan:**I kinda modeled Amunet after Mana only with different eye color, voice, hair style, and personality

**Amunet:***looks at the peppy Mana* You kidding me?

**Mana:***pouts* What's wrong with that?

**Amunet:**Well, you're just so...so...HAPPY! ALL THE TIME. It's weird!

**Zukofan:** Ok you're going to the naughty corner!

**Night:**Hmm... *looks over to the naughty corner, which now has Willow, Airi, and Amunet* If they keep this up, we're going to need a bigger naughty corner.

**Airi:**Yeah, when are you going to let us out of here anyway?

**Night:***looks at wrist* At half past a freckle!

**Everyone:***eyebrow raise*

**Night:** Yeah, I don't have a watch.

**Zukofan**: We'll let you out when we FEEL LIKE IT!

**Amunet:**...Do you feel like it now?

**Zukofan:**Possibly

**EB:**What am I still here?

**Zukofan**: Cuz I don't feel like letting you leave. I'm too lazy right now

**Marik:**You're always lazy!

**Zukofan:** *hits him in the head with a frying pan* Yeah that's true

**Night:**Fine, I guess you two can come out of the naughty corner now.

**Willow:**YES!

**Night**: WAIT! First, spread 'em! *searches Willow and gets ten knives and a grenade* REALLY?

**Airi:***sees Amunet still in the corner* Hey, what about Amunet? Can you let her out too?

**Night:**Sorry, Amunet's not my character, I have no authority over her. That's up to Zukofan.

**Airi:** *big chibi puppy-dog eyes* Please let her out, Zukofan?

**Zukofan:**Airi I think you should know that that only works when either Ryou, Mokuba, or Yugi do it. But since you asked nicely, I guess I could let her out.

**Amunet:**Yay!

**Joey:**Hey, how do ya dink dings are goin' for Ryou and his sister?

**Zukofan:** I bet things are going very nicely for them ^_^

**Airi:**Darn. I hate being low on the puppy-dog eyes scale.

**Night:**It's alright. Theirs only work for us because they're a little boy, a baby panda, and Ryou. And plus, I've built up an immunity to yours.

**Willow:**Besides, why bother using cute to get what you want when you can just take it?

**Night:**Because taking things that don't belong to you is against the law, we've been over this! And yes, I love bringing families together and spreading happiness. It's my favorite part about being an authoress!

**Bakura:***burns Night's copy of Harry Potter to roast marshmallows*

**Night:**MY HARRY POTTER! I'M GOING TO KILL YOU! *chucks a flaming javelin at his head*

**Willow:** Yeah, that's our Night, always spreading happiness.

**Zukofan:**YOU DARE BURN A HARRY POTTER BOOK? NOW YOU MUST DIE! *spartan kicks him in the mysterious magic hole of magicness and mysteries* Ooh marshmallows!

**Joey:**So where'd ya send him dis time?

**Zukofan:***shrugs* I 'unno

**Bakura:**I'M AT THE BOTTOM OF THIS BLOODY HOLE YOU WANKERS!

**Zukofan**: *snatches hole, rolls it up, and stuffs it in her pocket*

**Night:**Really, if he had to burn something, he should've burned my cousin's Twilight books. I swear, that girl's obsessed!

**Airi:**Wow. That's so sad.

**Night:**I know! She's got posters all over her room, and she's always going on and on about who she thinks is cuter. *shudders*

**Airi:**I think we should start a collection to pay for therapy.

**Willow:**Or I could just beat it out of her.

**Night:** Yeah... I think we're gonna go with Airi's idea.

**Zukofan:***comes into the room with a cheesy sweater vest and a pair big round glasses* Did somebody call for a therapist?

**Aiko:**You're not a therapist ZF

**Zukofan:**Yahuh! Look! I have a certificate and everything! *holds up a paper that says "Professonel Theropest" in crude handwriting and in blue crayon with the r's written backwards*

**Tea:** We're doomed

**Night:**Hey, if she can help Catie, then I'm not complaining.

**Airi:**Hey, has anyone else noticed that 'therapist' spells 'the rapist'?

**Night:**Huh. You're right!

**Willow**: That would explain why they're always asking patients to lie down.

**Night:**Well, I think it's safe to say that I'm never going into therapy. Anyway, let's get Catie in here.

**Airi:**How do we do that?

**Night:**Easy. *yells* LOOK! IT'S EDWARD AND JACOB!

**Catie:** *runs in wearing a Twilight t-shirt and holding a cardboard cutout of Jacob* OMIGOSH, WHERE?!

**Zukofan:***sweatdrops* Gee thanks for putting that thought into in my head.

**Aiko:**Relax man you know they're only kidding

**Zukofan:**Right. *sees Catie and starts using bad German accent* It seems ze patient has arrived

**Marik:**No, really?

**Zukofan:** Shut it Binky Boy, vonce I'm done vith zis vone, it vill be YOUR turn!

**Night:**Marik... in therapy? *starts laughing her head off*

**Bakura:***laughing faintly from inside Zukofan's pocket* That'll be good!

**Marik:**Shut it, Florence!

**Night:**Anyway, Catie, why don't you go sit down and talk to the nice therapist?

**Catie:**Alright! *sits down and puts the cutout next to her* You can sit here Jacob!

**Night:** It's worse than I thought!

**Zukofan**: *punches pocket* Quiet Bakura! You're next after Marik! LIGHTBULB! *lightbulb dings above her head* I must talk to my associates before ze therapy shall begin *grabs Marik and Malik and pulls them to the other side of the room. She pulls out the rolled up hole in her pocket, shakes it open, and shakes Bakura out.*

**Bakura:**What do you want now?

**Zukofan:***speaks with them in an undertone* Just this once I'm permitting you guys to cause a little mayhem without my help.

**Marik:**Really?

**Bakura:**Excellent.

**Zukofan:**Okay I need you to... *starts talking quieter to them*

**Marik:**What?

**Zukofan:**I said I want you to drag Catie into the dungeon and have her watch a movie series other than Twilight. If she refuses, I give you permission to use force. But don't be too hard, she IS Night's cousin after all

**Bakura:** Fine. *he, Marik, and Malik grab Catie and tie her up*

**Catie:**What's going on? NOOOO! DON'T TAKE ME DOWN THERE! HELP ME JACOB!

**Night**: Catie, honey, Jacob doesn't exist.

**Catie:**DON'T SAY THAT! HELP ME!

**Night:**I'm sorry, but this is for your own good.

**Bakura:**Alright, let's take her in!

**Night:**Show her Harry Potter. And give her some bubblewrap.

*Bakura, Marik, and Malik nod and take Catie out of the room*

**Zukofan:**Tape her eyes open if you have to!

**Yugi:**I don't think that's a good idea.

**Zukofan:**You're right Baby Panda. Forget what I said! Tape her mouth shut instead so she doesn't complain or scream!

*meanwhile in the other room*

**Amane:***hearing yelling and banging* Should we check on them?

**Ryou:** Oh, no. This has been happening on an hourly basis if you believe it.

**Amane:**Oh. Sounds... fun.

**Ryou:**Don't worry. You get used to it.

*MEANWHILE*

**Catie:**MMPHHHG! *has tape over her mouth and is watching Harry Potter*

**Bakura:**Think it's working?

**Marik:**It's hard to tell with the tape over her mouth.

**Malik:** Okay, we're done with Sorcerer's Stone. Now for Chamber of Secrets!

**Zukofan:**You know I actually had my own Harry Potter marathon once?

**Aiko:**Man that took forever!

**Joey:**How long was it?

**Zukofan:**Let's see, I started at 8 in the morning, and I was finally done at midnight. Or maybe a little later than that. And that was before the first part of the seventh movie came out

**Tristan:**Geez

**Zukofan:** I know right?

**Night:**I need to buy all the movies.

**Atem:**You mean you don't have them all yet?

**Night**: My mom hasn't bought them for me yet.

*MEANWHILE*

**Malik:**On to Prisoner of Azkaban!

**Bakura:**I think you're getting a little too into this.

**Catie:** MMMMMGGGG!

**Zukofan:**You know the one series I don't like?

**Ishizu:**Let me think...Twilight?

**Zukofan:**Well that's one, but another series I just don't like is Lord of the Rings

**Everybody:***gasps*

**Joey:**Ya can't be serious!

**Zukofan:** What? Sure I've never read the books but after half an hour of the first I was bored out of my mind

**Night:**I've never read the books either.

**Joey:**WHAT?! Not you too!

**Night:**It's kinda funny actually, because I've read a ton of books, and it's a fantasy series, which is the type I usually read, but I just haven't.

**Joey:**Well you've gotta watch it right now!

**Night:**No thanks, I've gotta check on Catie. *sticks head into the other room* How's it going?

**Malik:** Well, she's not dead yet, and we've just started on Goblet of Fire.

**Zukofan**: Four down, only three more to go. How about we watch a movie to pass the time? Anything but LOTR though. The movies bore me to tears. Oh, I know what movie we could watch!

**Joey:**Tell me it ain't a disney movie

**Zukofan**: Nope!

**Joey, Tristan:**Hooray!

**Zukofan**: It's Prince of Egypt!

**Tristan:**You said-

**Zukofan:** Prince of Egypt is a Dreamworks movie moron

**Night:**Huh. I forget what that one's about.

**Willow:**I'm fine as long as it's not a musical.

**Night:**Oh, and guess what, Willow! You made a cameo in my story, so you can't be mad at me anymore!

**Airi:**Well, I still haven't appeared, so I'm still mad.

**Night:** I'M WORKING ON IT!

**Zukofan:**Sssss, oooh...yeah...it's a musical

**Joey:***snores*

**Zukofan:**Aw shaddup Joey! It's not a total musical, it just has like, five songs in the whole movie. And Night, it's the one based on the story of Moses where he's adopted by the pharoah as a baby even though he was Hebrew and later on in life he fights to free his people. It's actually one of my favorite movies

**Aiko:***whispers to Zukofan* Won't it tick the YGO guys off since the Pharoah and other Egyptians are supposed to be seen as evil?

**Zukofan:** *whispers back* The show pretty much beat us to it when some of the Egyptians on the show were shown as evil

**Night:**Oooooh. I'm not sure if I've seen it before, so this'll be cool!

**Willow:***is trying to sneak out*

**Night:**HOLD IT! Don't even think about leaving! You're watching this movie with us!

**Willow:**And if I don't?

**Night:**It's either watch this movie with us, or go watch Twilight in the basement. Your choice!

**Willow:** *walks back over* Fine, I'll watch the musical.

**Zukofan**: You've SERIOUSLY never seen Prince of Egypt before? Holy crudscones!

**Duke:**Why do you always say "crudscones"

**Zukofan:**Because shut up. Now let's grab some popcorn and get this movie started!

**Aiko:**Do you think Ryou and Amane would like to watch this with us? Since Bakura, Marik, and Malik aren't in here with us it won't be as crazy as it usually is

**Zukofan:**You seem to forget who else is here *points to EB, Willow, and Amunet* But ok, go ask him Aiko

**Aiko:**KK *goes to the next room* Hey guys, I'm sorry if I'm interrupting anything.

**Ryou:**You're fine. What's up?

**Aiko:** We're putting in a movie if you guys wanna watch. Bakura, Marik, and Malik are somewhere else so...

**Ryou:**Do you want to, Amane?

**Amane:**Sure! *they walk in*

**Ryou:**Hey, where are Bakura, Marik, and Malik?

**Night:**Oh, they're trying to cure my cousin of her Twilight obsession. That reminds me... *goes over and bangs on the door* PROGRESS REPORT!

**Bakura**: WE'RE IN THE MIDDLE OF ORDER OF THE PHEONIX!

**Night**: GOOD! Oh, and Duke? She might have gotten it from somewhere else, but Sokka says 'crudscones' in Avatar: the Abridged Series. I prefer the term 'holy crapmuffins' better, but that's just me.

**Zukofan:**Yeah, I definitely got it from ATLA Abridged Series. I like crapmuffins better but you know... *nods head at Mokuba*

**Mokuba:**Whatever, I've heard Joey say worse

**Kaiba:**You're swearing in front of my little brother Mutt?

**Joey:**I forget to watch my language in front of de kids!

**Amana:**Are you from Brooklyn?

**Joey:** Why do people keep asking me that?

**Night:**Gee, I don't know. Maybe because you have a Brooklyn accent?

**Joey:**Boy, you're sarcastic today!

**Night:**If you want sarcasm, hang out with Willow for a few hours. I'm nothing compared to her!

**Willow:***glares at Joey while sharpening her sword*

**Joey:** Yeah... I'll take your word for it. *sweatdrop*

**Zukofan:**Geez, what kind of weapons do you NOT have Willow?

**Aiko:**I bet she's got more knives hidden on her person than I do!

**Zukofan:**That could be true, I mean Aiko's got 185 knives hidden in her clothes.

**Everybody:***sweatdrop*

**Zukofan:** Ok, enough talk let's watch the movie already

**Willow:**I've got about 100 knives hidden in various places in my clothes, 20 grenades, a kantana, a mace, some smoke bombs, throwing stars, a poison dart gun...

**Night:**I don't remember letting her buy all this stuff.

**Willow:**... two staves, nine swords, and a lightsaber.

**Night:**Hey, wait! That last one is mine!

**Airi:** Um, let's just watch the movie. *sits as far away from Willow as possible*

**Aiko:**Night I very much doubt she bought all those things.

**Amunet:***to Willow* Let's be friends!

**Ryou:**Um, weren't we about to play a movie?

**Zukofan:**The glompable British boy is right!

**Amane**: Glompable British boy?

**Ryou:***sweatdrops* Don't ask

**Zukofan:** ON WITH THE SHOW! *claps and the lights turn off, snacks instantly appear, and the movie starts playing* Ladies and Gentlemen, enjoy the show.

**Willow:***points to Amunet* She's the tough thief one, right?

**Night:**Yeah.

**Willow:**Sure, we can be friends!

**Airi:**She calls him that because he's british and sweet. *glomps Ryou*

**Ryou:***blushes*

**Amane:**Oh, is this that girl you were telling me about?

**Ryou:** Shh!

**Amunet:**Excellent!

**Aiko:**Ryou and Airi sitting in a tree

**Aiko, Amunet, Zukofan:**K-I-S-S-I-N-G!

**Amunet:**First comes love, then comes marriage...

**Zukofan:**Then comes a white haired glompable baby in a baby carriage!

**Ryou:** *blushes while Amame giggles*

**Night:** Hey, you never know. The baby might be blonde and glompable instead! Oooh, can I babysit?  
><strong><br>Airi:**Um... Hey, look! The movie's on!

**Night:**Really? *immediately starts watching movie*

Ryou: Thank goodness these people are easy to distract.

**Night:***pulls out walkie-talkie* Malik? How is Operation: 'Cure Catie' going?

**Malik:**We're just finishing up Half-Blood Prince. Only the two parts of Deathly Hallows to go!

**Night:** Excellent!

**Zukofan:***the first song of the movie starts playing* This is one of the songs that makes me cry my eyes out

**Ryou:**Why is that?

**Zukofan:***the slaves are shown and the guards whip and mistreat them* THAT'S why! *holds a pillow close to her* I hate how people can be so cruel!

**Ryou:** *rubs her back* Don't be afraid to cry.

**Night:**I hate these things too. Seeing people hurt other people just because they CAN, because they think it makes them better, is just sickening.

**Willow:**Woah! I definitely need to get that guy's sword!

**Bakura:**Hell, yeah! That thing could do some real damage! *they high-five*

**Willow:**What do you think, Amunet?

**Night**: *sighs* Well, Airi agrees with me, right Airi? *hears sniffles* Airi? Are you okay?

**Airi:***crying* I- I'm fine.

**Night:** Oh, crud, I'm not good with tears. RYOU!

**Amunet:**Well, seeing as how it's being used to kill a baby, I'm not sure how to feel about it.

**Bakura:**What the hell are you talking about? You talk about stealing things and using weapons all the time!

**Amunet:**Yes I know but for one thing I never hurt children and another thing my entire village and my mother were killed by palace guards remember? I mean you can relate to that can't you Bakura?

**Bakura**: ...Ryou what do you think you're doing? Go comfort Airi!

**Ryou:***already comforting Zukofan* Kinda busy here...

**Zukofan:***sniffs* It's ok, I'm sure Airi wants you to comfort her more than anybody else here.

**Ryou**: Well, if you're sure...

**Yugi:** I can take over from here.

**Willow:**I didn't mean it like THAT. I mean, I DO have a heart!

**Night:**Really? That's news to me.

**Willow:***glares* I would never condone the killing of children.

**Night:***to Amunet* Willow isn't good with situations like this. Trust me, she hates unnecessary violence as much of the rest of us, but she doesn't really know how to deal with it since she's always had to be tough and hard-hearted to survive. Whenever something like this happens, she always focuses on weapons so she doesn't have to think about her emotions.

**Willow:**Are you talking about me?

**Night:**Um... NO! heh, heh. What makes you think that?

**Airi:***sniffling* S- sorry.

**Ryou:** It's alright. *puts a hand on her shoulder*

**Amunet:**No I knew what you meant, sorry. I guess I got a little carried away. I don't think I'd want a sword like that, to be honest, I'm more of a dagger person. *pulls out jagged dagger from her belt* This little beauty is a personal favorite of mine

**Bakura:**Hmm, impressive.

**Zukofan:**Hang on, why aren't you helping Marik and Malik with operation Double C?

**Bakura:**The sound of whipping and anguish cries was calling to me!

**Atem:***is horrified when he sees what's happening to the slaves* I can't believe my own people would do such a thing!

**Zukofan:** *sniffs while Yugi is rubbing her back* Don't blame yourself Atem, I bet this isn't even your city anyway, I mean it's not like there was only one city and pharaoh in Egypt right? Besides, I'm sure you treated your slaves much better than the pharaoh in this story

**Night:**Oh, that reminds me. *opens the other door* How's it going?

**Malik:**We just finished. The Harry Potter marathon is complete.

**Marik:**She's over there.

*everyone looks over and see Catie still tied up, with tape over her mouth*

**Night**: Moment of truth. *removes tape* Catie? Can you hear me?

**Catie:***pauses, then turns slowly to look at Night* OHMIGOSHTHATWASAWESOME! DID YOU SEE THEM TAKE ON THAT TROLL? AND WHEN THEY SAW THOSE DEMENTORS!? THAT WAS EPIC!

**Night:**YES! I have my cousin back!

**Malik:** Operation: Cure Catie was a success!

**Zukofan:***cheering up immediately* This calls for a celebration!

**Bakura:***rolling his eyes* Let me guess, you're going to force us to be part of a dance party

**Zukofan:**Nah, I'm bored with those now. I was thinking of something way more super special awesome *dramatic pause* Ice cream!

**Amane:**Ice cream does sound good right now.

*Mahaad appears*

**Mahaad:**Where am I?

**Mana:**Master! *hugs Mahaad*

**Mahaad:**Erm, what is going on?

**Zukofan:** Oh I realized that we were missing a couple people in this whole party of ours so I brought you here

**Night:**ICE CREAM! *grabs some*

**Airi: **Oh, crud.

**Willow:**Now you've done it!

**Airi:**Night with ice cream is... well, see for yourself. *points*

**Night:***is flipping all over the place and glomping everyone* OMYRA, thisissomuchfun youguysaresoglompable Icouldjustdothisalldayover andoverandoverand isn'ticecream justsofantastic?!

**Airi:**Translation: Oh my Ra, this is so much fun. You guys are so glompable, I could just do this all day over and over and over, and isn't icecream just so fantastic? *turns to Willow* You know, it's your turn.

**Willow**: Oh, come on! *grabs a giant net and eyes Night, who is jumping on the couch juggling Yugi and Mokuba* You guys owe me big time for this!

**Zukofan:**Wow, and I thought Mokuba on a sugar rush was bad.

**Mahaad:**What in the name of Ra is going on in here?

**Mana:**Oh you'll get used to it.

**Amane**: I've been here for only a few hours and I am still not used to it

**Yugi:** It will take much MUCH longer than that

**Night:**WHEEEEE! *starts swinging on a rope swing*

**Willow:**Come on, just a little closer... *tries to get Night with the net, but she jumps away*

**Night:***starts doing cartwheels* THIS IS SO MUCH FUN!

**Willow:**Grr. There is only one way to calm her down now.

**Yugi:**What's that?

**Willow:** *chucks a rock at Night's head, and she gets knocked out* Tada.

**Zukofan**: How did I know you were gonna do that?

**Amunet:**Cuz you know her so well

**Zukofan**: *sees Mokuba having another sugar rush and facepalms* Here we go again...

**Aiko:**Looks like I'm gonna need to take a leaf out of your book *as Mokuba runs by she hits him on the head, knocking him out*

**Kaiba**: You do realize I have to kill you now.

**Aiko:** You do realize I have a bunch of knives on me.

**Night:***still unconscious*

**Yugi:**I don't know about you guys, but I'm getting a sense of de ja vu here.

**Atem:**Yeah, that's because that's happened before.

**Willow:**Wait, you mean someone knocked her out before?

**Atem:**Yeah. He hit her with his briefcase *points at Kaiba*

**Willow:***death glare* The only one that's allowed to hurt my authoress is ME!

**Airi:** Uh oh. Willow's very protective. Kaiba, if you value your life, you'll run.

**Zukofan:**Come to think of it, didn't he end up hitting her so hard that it put a dent in the brief case?

**Joey:**Leave me somethin good in your will Kaiba!

**Kaiba:**Shut up Mutt!

**Amane:**We should probably wake her don't you think?

**Zukofan:**Awww, can't we wait until the movie's over?

**Amunet:**We were watching a movie?

**Zukofan:** *facepalms*

**Night:***still unconsious*

**Airi:**Don't worry, I know how to wake her up.

**Yugi:**What are you going to do?

**Airi:**This! *waves a pixie stick under Night's nose*

**Night:***sit bolt upright* CANDY!

**Airi:**There you go.

**Night:**Why does my head hurt again?

**Yugi:** Um... *sees Willow glare at him as she beats the crap out of Kaiba* No reason. No reason at all.

**Zukofan:**Oh sure, if I give Night sugar it's like I caused 2012 and yet if YOU do it it's like you're Mother frigging Teresa

**Aiko:**Isn't that similar to an YTAS quote?

**Zukofan:** Your point?  
><strong><br>Mahad:**I would like to leave now

**Zukofan:** Sorry man, that ain't a happenin thing

**Airi:**I didn't give it to her. Just the smell wakes her up.

**Night:***sees Pixie stick* CANDY! *runs over to Airi*

**Airi:***sticks her hand out so it hits Night's forehead and stops her* No. We're not repeating that.

**Night:***still trying to get to the pixie stick* PLEEEEEEASE?

**Airi:**No.

**Night:** *pouts* My head still hurts.

**Marik:**Here you go *throws an icepack at Night and it hits her head*

**Amunet:**Something tells me that you just made her head hurt even more

**Marik:**Here's some meds then *throws a box of medicine at Night and it hits her head too*

**Ishizu:** Marik, stop it already!

**Night:***lying on the ground* Owwwww...

**Ryou:**You kinda have to appreciate the irony of this situation.

**Airi:**Indeed. *in British accent*

**Night:***still on the floor, inches hand slowly to the ice pack then sticks it on her head* Owwwww...

**Joey:**Oh, suck it up, ya pansy!

**Night:***obscene hand gesture*

**Willow:** Funny, I don't remember teaching her that.


End file.
